


fastlane

by carcinomas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, TW: Drugs, TW: Racism, TW: Slurs, TW: Suicide, TW: Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 41,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinomas/pseuds/carcinomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to not be pregnant, the fanfiction. And the word abstinence doesn't show up at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED MY ENTIRE WORK UGH PLEASE SLAP ME YOU'LL GET ALL YOUR CHAPTERS BACK. I'm so sorry, I'm not thinking well.

“You know, there is a way to get rid of a baby without an abortion.”

“...really?” Aradia questions, unsure whether or not to believe the other girl and her (potential) lies.

Vriska was best known for lying, cheating, and terrible advice. On the other hand, Vriska was the only thing Aradia had at that moment. She couldn’t simply walk downstairs and say:

“Mom, dad! I’m pregnant! Isn’t that great?”

Without a possible slap to the face (courtesy of her father) and her mother fainting. Aradia was a good girl. She was everything a parent could ask for (and more). She was polite, had perfect attendance, made good marks, worked a decent paying job, and had plans after college. But all of that was going to come to an end.

 

“Yeah, really! You trust me, right?”

“I guess..”

“Okay, so here’s what you do! Are you near some stairs?”

Aradia slowly moves her phone from her ear and glances over her shoulder. Standing, she makes her way towards the door and pulls it open. She peeks into the hall and there it is.

A flight of stairs.

“Now I am. Where are you going with this...?”

“I want you to throw yourself down the stairs! Don’t hesitate, either. The fall won’t be as hard.”

“...what? No!”

“You want this kid gone, right? I mean, just imagine what your parents will say when they f ind out!”

“If they find out, you mean. And to be honest, I doubt they will.”

“You never know, Megido. You neeeeeeeever know.”

She’s right. One day your parents may wake up and God will be there, standing over them. He’ll breathe heavily and say Your daughter is pregnant. I’m God and God doesn’t lie. So yeah, you should probably do something about that. If not that, one of your “friends” will tell. Or you’ll do it.

“Never say never, Vriska.” With that, Aradia closes her phone and stuffs it in her skirt pocket. Sighing, she steps out of her room and stands at the foot of the stairs. Down below, her parents are sitting at the dinner table, enjoying their company which consists of coffee and bills that have yet to be paid.

 

The stairs are waiting. They are calling your name.

Aradia, Aradia! Fall down us! Have a miscarriage and carry on about your life! Go for it; no one’s judging you!

The stairs are right. No one’s judging her.

Biting her lip, she shuts her eyes and leans forward, anticipating the fall that awaits her. Instead, she grabs ahold of railing to the stairs and grips them for dear life. Shaking her head, she whines. This is a terrible idea. But there’s no other option. She can’t afford an abortion (why was that even an option?), she can’t tell her parents, and god knows how he’d take it.

Letting go of the railing slowly, she drops to the stairs and easily slides her way down the steps. Every other thump, she winces a bit at the sound. Once she reaches the end, she lays on the floor, her legs high in the air and over her head.

“That didn’t work, did it?”

Aradia quickly stands and makes her way up the stairs again, positioning herself back at the top. She takes a seat on the top stair and looks down. After a moment or so, she flings herself down the steps and into a wall. She hits h er head and resumes her trip to the end of the stairs.

She lands onto floor with a loud splat and her legs in the air yet again. This wasn’t working.

“...oh gee.”

Was she supposed to feel a miscarriage? Was that possible? Or did it happen already and she’s just throwing herself down stairs for no apparent reason?

 

Rolling over, Aradia lets out a deep sigh and runs a hand through her hair.

This was going to be difficult.


	2. for starters

“You’re making me feel worse than I should,” She began, setting a stack of books down. Turning, she placed a hand on her hip. “If anything, you can’t keep coming at me whenever you feel like it. It’s unfair to me.”

“I don’t thee how it’th unfair. It’th ath if our relationship’th become dull or whatever.”

“...at this point I don’t think we even have a relationship. I mean, I guess we do, but we argue like an old married couple and it’s ridiculous. All we do is bicker and it’s just highly upsetting.”

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“No!”

Rolling her hazel eyes, she scoffs. There Aradia sits, raven black hair that reaches her waist, evenly tanned skin, and a slight frown on her face. “I really have no reason to break up with you. I mean, you’re a pretty decent guy, Castor. But...”

She paused. Honestly, she couldn’t dump Castor. They had been dating for about five years (going on six in another month or so) and things were getting pretty serious, plus Aradia’s dad liked him. For all the “right” reasons apparently; which would be the following:

-He’s Asian (“You date nice Vietnamese boy? Good.”)  
-He had attended the MIT School of Engineering (and graduated “on time”.)  
-He “wasn’t like other boys his age” (whatever that meant.)

If anything, he wasn’t the best looking guy out there. He was lanky with black shaggy hair and an interesting case of heterochromia. He had a love for computers and anything he could take apart (and put together), build, or rebuild. Castor was odd in some ways, but his obsession with duality stuck out more than anything. Aradia didn’t mind his traits at all, seeing as though they made him “unique”.

 

“But?”

She shrugged and folded her arms over chest. “It’s nothing now. Although I would like it better if you were more...I don’t know, considerate maybe?”

Castor blinked. “Conthiderate? If anything, I’m conthiderate if nothing elth! I don’t thee what the problem ith!”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Aradia lets out a deep sigh. He was right, he is considerate. Sure, he had his occasional mood swings (which was pretty much everyday), but at most times, he couldn’t control that. Aradia didn’t find it bothersome, but it became a lot to handle over time.

“Alright, alright. Let’s just drop it, okay?”

There was a short silence before he turned and walked off. Aradia stood for a moment before turning back to her collection of books. It was over. For now, at least.

Aside from their frequent bickering, things were starting to get serious between the two. Aradia had moved in Castor about two years ago and they had recently begun to talk about their future plans to save up for a house closer to her parents. Along with that, they even mentioned a few things here and there about a possible engagement. Those conversations would normally end with flushed faces and muffled laughter.

Taking the books into her arms, Aradia made her past the couch, down their cluttered hall, and into the small room they shared. Upon entering the room, she walked towards a petite brown desk and set her books down. Taking a seat, she reached for a book and flipped it open.

There was much studying and research to be done before the end of the week. Maybe she’d clean afterwards? Maybe. Probably not, seeing as though Castor wouldn’t allow her to lay a finger on one of his machines, computers, and any other piece of junk he had laying around.

Eventually, about two hours had passed.

He hadn’t apologized for earlier. It wasn’t as if she expected an apology, but one would’ve been nice. It sometimes made Aradia wonder if he really did love her and he wasn’t saying just so she’d shut up. He had his own special way of showing affection and it took a while for it to get across.

Within five minutes or so, Aradia grew restless. She hadn’t expected an apology, but their relationship had been on edge lately.

“...this is ridiculous.” She mumbled, shutting her book.

This is really upsetting. We’ve been going back and forth for weeks now.

Rising from her desk, she spun towards their bed and threw herself onto it. She buries her face in a pillow and lets out a muffled scream. Maybe her mother was right.

You’re surrounded by older men! Your boyfriend will be 30 before you can enter high school (which was a lie of course)! Listen to me when I say date a nice, young man.

Aradia clenched the pillow. If they wanted so much for her, they could’ve stayed in India and none of this would have happened (probably). They could raise her the way they wanted and there wouldn’t have been a problem. But no, let’s move to America! they said. Let’s give our daughter a better life!

Yeah right.

Now look at her.

She was 19 with a 23 year-old boyfriend in a cramped apartment somewhere in New York. Again, maybe her mom was right. If she had a boyfriend her age, maybe they’d live somewhere nicer. And with nicer neighbors.

Aradia flipped over and stared at the ceiling. She shut her eyes and exhaled. Making herself comfortable, she made an attempt to drift away into a nice, peaceful slumber.

In the end, she was pretty satisfied with her cranky boyfriend and janky apartment.


	3. tell me what you know

Sleep couldn’t last forever (unless you were dead or in a coma, which sucked). Sleep was good and peaceful, yet temporary. For Aradia, she only got an hour. When she awoke, the room was suddenly pitch black. She felt a blanket over her and heard a low rustling sound. Quickly looking to her side, she faced a small alarm clock.

It was late and Castor was finally turning in for the night. Maybe it was more than an hour of sleep. She obviously slept past midnight and into the early hours. Was she that upset? Shrugging, she curled up and stared out into the darkness. Once Castor was settled in, she glanced over her shoulder.

A minute passed before she turned away completely. She obviously wasn’t getting that apology. Closing her eyes, she spoke.

“Ever think we’ll be together forever?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then what do you know?”

“A lot.”

“So you know if we’ll be together forever, right?”

“...no.”

“Do you love me at least?”

Silence.

“Nevermind.”

With that, Aradia pulled the blanket over her head and bit down on her lip. He was probably just tired or something. He works hard after all and coding takes a lot of time and energy. She didn’t blame him. She’d be tired too if she were him. Or would she? She didn’t know.

She didn’t know that much at all.

Well, she thought she did.


	4. almost rude

i'm gonna start using human names/my headcanons because really. just saying.

 

Yeketerina Maryam was polite, respectful, and mindful of others. In the eyes of others (and eventually herself), she was the perfect mother figure. Donning bleach-blonde hair, jade eyes, and porcelean skin, she was perfect in appearance. Coming from Ukraine at a young age, she was determined to make it in America as a fashion designer (and brush up on her English as well).

Growing up, Yeketerina befriended Valerie Serket. Valeria was nice enough to help her with her English lessons and show her around their small neighborhood at the time. Yeketerina never saw eye to eye with Valerie, but valued her as a friend and a little bit more.

Valerie, of course, didn’t feel the same. If anything, she never knew Yeketerina had those feelings. Valerie only paid attention to herself and the things she wanted. She was blessed with strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, perfect (but sharp) teeth, and a skillful mind. She was a queen at manipulating others, especia lly Yeketerina.

This time Valerie had special plans. To uphold her reputation (and to save herself from boredom), Valerie planned her Fancy Dress party. Almost anyone was invited and she’d profit big time from it. Yeketerina was her party planner and so far, everything had been running smoothly.

“Okay, so first thing’s first,” She began, taking a seat and folding her legs together. “We have t make sure everyone pays at the door. Ten dollars each. Nothing more, nothing less. Are you getting this?”

“Of course I am.” Yeketerina replies. Glancing up, she takes a quick look at Yeketerina and grins. “Now, what’s next?”

“Um, um...we need, like a dress-code. Fancy clothes, only. Like dresses, suits, skirts, heels...stuff like that.”

“Alright. Are there any specific colors you would prefer?”

“Nah. Anything’s cool, I guess. But nothing tacky; we’re having pictures taken and I refuse to have some tacky skank in my pics.” Putting a finger to her lips, Valerie looked off to the side. “What else do we need?”

“Well, we already have the catering planned out, as well as a venue...”

“Which venue? I don’t remember asking you for one, Yek.”

“Oh, well I looked into getting a small studio near downtown for the event. I was thinking it would be suitable for the party. Plus it has a grand patio and---”

“Okay, okay, whatever, as long as it’s big enough. I mean, it is big enough right?”  
“Also, the rent for the venue is high. I hope you are prepared to pay for it. I’m sure that’s why you are making the guests pay, correct?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Yeketerina shook her head and bit down on her lip. She wasn’t willing to pay the rent again for another party. She never understood why Valerie refused to throw parties at their apartment. It wasn’t too bad, but it did need some cleaning. Shaking her head, she shut her book and faced Valerie, a hopeful look on her face.

“Since we finished our plans, perhaps we could eat out? I would not mind paying.” Although normally, she does pay. “And maybe we could have desert after? If only you would like. I mean, I’m not really busy and all..”

Valerie focused on her nails for a bit before glancing over at Yeketerina. She blinked a few times before shrugging. “I guess we can. I mean, just as friends right?”

“...right.”

“Cool! Just don’t try anything gay or whatever while we’re out, kay? I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with being gay or something. No homo, haha!”

Yeketerina clenched the ends of her notebook, her eyes narrowed slightly. She had a lot to say, but couldn’t get it out. Instead, she forced a small smile and nodded. “No homo. Right.”

“Greeeeeeeeeat! So, where’re we going?”

Standing, Yeketerina set her book onto the couch and flattened her skirt out. “I haven’t the slightest idea. I wanted us to go to that new cafe that recently opened by the campus, but wherever you want is fine as well.”


	5. already rude

Valerie lowered her fork and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her arms and tilted her head, allowing her hair to fall back a bit. “Thanks for dinner,” She threw her arms into the air and cracked her back. “I guess I’ll pay you back when I get my paycheck or something. Whenever’s a good time.”

“That’s alright, really. I’ll be fine.” Yeketerina states as she wipes the corners of her mouth. She lowered her napkin onto the table and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. “Are you ready for desert?”

“Sure.” Valerie folded her arms on the table and leaned forward. “But first, lemme ask a quick question...”

“Go on.”

“Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you’ve been quiet all night long. You were quiet on the way here and now you’re barely saying anything. You won’t even look me in the eye.”

“I’m just a bit sick is all. Maybe I’m coming down with something?”

Valerie scoffed and rubbed at her arm. “So you’re just sick or whatever, right?”

“Of course.”

“I didn’t like, you know..offend you or something. I mean, it’s cool you’re a dyke and all, but...”

“Valerie, please.”

“What? I’m just saying! There’s nothing wrong with liking girls, but you have to understand, I’m not GAY!”

Around them, a few customers glanced their way. There were whispers as Yeketerina covered her face with her hand.

“Valerie Serket, honestly, this is the third time you’ve pulled a stunt like this. I wish you would save these conversations for home. A public restaurant is NOT the time nor place for this kind of thing---”

“No one else is gonna tell you that hey--I’m not gay! I wish you’d like, understand that! I mean, everytime you ask me out for dinner or some shit, it’s like shit, she’s gonna make a move on me! and you’re a nice chick and all, and a good friend, but dude.”  
“...but what?”

“I’m just not into you.”

Yeketerina threw her napkin onto the table and quickly rose to her feet.

“You need to stop this. You always, always do this to me.”

“Oh god, you’re not doing this. Look, I didn’t mean it, I just---”

“I’ll pay the bill.”


	6. silence

Silence. Nothing but complete, utter silence. Valerie shifted uncomfortably. Yeketerina kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead of her. A minute later, she stopped at a light. Sighing, she glanced towards the window, then back at the road.

“I’m sorry?”

Nothing. Grunting, Valerie tapped her fingers on the car door. “Look, I don’t see why you have to throw a fit every single time I tell you the damn truth. I mean, it’s not like I’m hurting anyone.”

“...not hurting anyone? Valerie, really. You’re being ignorant at this moment.”

“Ignorant? How?"

“Valerie, this story just started and you’re already stirring up drama. As for ignorant, you’re completely oblivious to my feelings. Do you ever stop and think that what you say just may hurt me?”

“Uh, sometimes? Kinda? I don’t know!”

“Of course you don’t. You don’t know anything, do you?”

“I know a lot, okay? I just refuse to like, return your feelings because honestly? I didn’t think you’d turn out gay...well, gay for me at least! There are plenty of other chicks out there that are as gay as a rainbow and---”

“Stop talking.”

With that, Yeketerina resumed driving. As she drove, Valerie turned to her. “You’re mad, aren’t you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I guess not. But hey, hear me out! It’s not like I mean half the shit I say, right? Haha. I mean, besides, you can’t be mad forever! That’s so childish and lame and bluh bluh, stupid!”

“Yes, but Valerie, you’re crossing into personal territory. You’re outing my sexuality to those I do not know and then you have the nerve to make fun of it! You’re some friend, you know. One of a kind.”

“Aww, you really mean that?”

“I’m quite serious! And not about the friend comment either, Valerie! You’re such...you’re such a..”

“Such a what? Great person? Amazing girl? Dude, I kno---”

“You’re a bitch.”

Before she could say anything else, she quickly turned to Valerie and glared. Valerie could only stare at the girl before her, her face scrunched in disbelief. Valerie bit down on her lip and turned her attention elsewhere.

“Er...oh dear, Valerie?”

There was no response. Instead, Valerie folded her arms and leaned back into her seat. She kept her focus outside of the window.

“Valerie?”

“You know I hate that.”

Yeketerina opened her mouth, but shut it quickly.

“...of course.”

About thirty minutes later, they entered their apartment and quietly shut the door behind themselves. Yeketerina pulled her gloves off and set them down on a nearby table.

“Valerie?” She questioned, looking over her shoulder for the other girl. Instead, Valerie had returned to her room, her hands in her pockets and head lowered.

Removing her gloves, Yeketerina tossed them onto a nearby table. She patted her skirt off and kicked off her heels.

“Goodness,” She mumbled to herself, her eyes on the ground.

_________

Valerie pulled a pillow to her chest and curled up in her small bed. She shut her eyes and exhaled. She hated the word ‘bitch’. Her grandmother would deem her as exactly that, her alcoholic of a mother would do the same, and it’s not as if she had any friends that didn’t do it as well. The word hurt. She knew the pain Yeketerina experienced whenever the word ‘dyke’ escapes her lips.

Instead, Valerie kept at it. She didn’t care, as long as no one hurt her feelings. But there was only so much she could stand. This was one of those times. Valerie turned over and faced her poster covered wall.

Maybe if she slept, tomorrow would come as quick as possible.

Being a bitch sucked. And it sucked that one of your best friends had to go out of their way to make sure you knew you were one.

“Valerie? You’ll have to speak to me eventually..”

“Are you gonna call me a bitch again? Hm, Yek?”

“I’m sorry, Valerie. I really am. I know it hurts you; believe me, I do.”

“Well, if you did, why’d you do it?”

Yeketerina placed her back against the frame of the door and rubbed her neck.

“Valerie, if anything, you started it. Now, I hate to use that argument, but---”

“But you didn’t have to say anything! I mean, you just called me a bitch out of fucking nowhere, okay, and now you’re here as calm as a fucking hippie or some bullshit and it’s not fair!”

“You’re rude to me all the time, Valerie, all the time! And now you’re upset because your feelings are hurt? Have you heard the things you’ve said to me?”

More silence.

Yeketerina shook her head. “Valerie, I apologize. I am sorry, okay?”

“...whatever. Go fuck yourself.”

Yeketerina lowered her hand and stepped away from the door. She stood there for what seemed like forever until she placed a hand on her hip.

“Are you going to class tomorrow?”

“Why do you care?”

“I just wanted to know. Good evening, Valerie.”


	7. see you then

“Well, well, look who’s in their natural habitat. The school library, as fucking usual.” A voice stated. Groaning, Aradia looked over her shoulder. Just when she thought she’d be able to get away from her whiny boyfriend (which was a challenge itself), she encountered another problem. Valerie Serket.

“Hey nerd,” Valerie greeted, with a hand on her hip.

Aradia glanced at Valerie, then back to her book. “Can I help you?”

“Obviously.” Valerie responded, taking a seat across from her. They sat in silence for a moment until Aradia shut her book and took a look at Valerie. “Again, can I help you?”

“Well, yeah, I guess!” Valerie shrilled. “So, I’m having this party, right? It’s like a fancy dress party and I guess it would mean a lot if you and your boyfriend came.”

Aradia raised a brow and tilted her head. She and Valerie had never been on the right track and they had difficulty getting along. Their disliking went a way back and Aradia would never forget what happened between them, while Valerie made no big deal out of it. But that was another story.

Valerie held a sheet of paper out to the other and grinned. “Here’s the invite and everything else!”

“You’re renting an apartment as a venue? Valerie, I--”

“You what? You’re overwhelmed? You’re amazed that I can afford such a lovely place? And hey, it’s pretty cheap too! But it’s still out of your budget or whatever, I mean, you are poor right?”

“Valerie, no, I’m just surprised that you’d rent an apartment rather than using your own. It makes no sense, I mean really..”

Valerie scoffed. “Ugh, whateeeeeeeever. Anyway, you two should def come! And wear something fancy, obviously. Oh, and you have to pay to get in. Like ten dollars or something. Poor people normally carry that much with them anyway, so!”

“Yeah, I mean...I gue ss I have ten dollars.”

Aradia lowered the invitation and shut her book as well. “So why’re you inviting Castor and I? I thought you and what’s his face didn’t like us that much. And he’ll obviously be at that party, right?”

“Oh, psssh! Hell if I know! All I know is that I better you see you there, alright?”

Aradia shrugged and looked away. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go..”

“Good!” Valerie exclaimed, rising from her seat. As she stood, she patted her shirt off and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Also, hey.”

“What now?”

“Well, like, you should probably keep an eye on your boyfriend.”

Reaching for her book, Aradia faced Valerie. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Leaning on the table, Valerie spoke. “Well, don’t tell anyone or your boyfriend I told you this, but I think, well I know, he’s cheating you wiiiiiiiith another certain someone! I think you know who!”  
“Valerie, honestly. It’s one thing you disturb me while I study and insult me, but now you’re making up things about my boyfriend? If you really wanted to get under my skin, we could talk about high school.”

“...don’t tell me you didn’t forget.”

“How can I forget? He wheels himself into class everyday. You know, in grade school, he ran into class--”

“Sorry for drinking, gosh. I can’t control what I do, I just do it!”

Aradia grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag. She took her bag and placed it over her shoulders, glaring at the other across from her. “You’re so ignorant, Valerie! I mean, really! You’ve ruined his life! Oh, and let’s not forget Teres--”

“See you Friday night, Megido.”

With that, Valerie turned and stormed off.


	8. truth over lies

“So, like, it’s this really, uh, awesome story about a girl and her sister, right? And they live in uh, post-apocalyptic America I guess and every year they have these things called the Hunger Games...”

Aradia nodded as she wheeled a close friend of hers through the school courtyard. Tacito Nitram and Aradia had been close friends since elementary school and Aradia always made sure he got where he needed due to his disability. He was a quiet boy with olive skin, hazel eyes, and a blackish-brownish mohawk that hung in his face every now and then. He leaned onto one of the armrests of his wheelchair and looked at the road ahead of him.

“I just saw the movie last night, too. It was really, really great. It was almost as better as uh, the books...almost, though. So anyway, the movie starts off pretty quiet, but the book, uh, did as well and...”

As he spoke, Aradia bit down on her lip. She was conflicted for a seri es of reasons, but only three stood out more than the others. One, her relationship was failing. Two, chances are, her boyfriend was cheating on her, and three, Valerie showed no compassion or remorse for what happened to a good friend of hers.

“...and so there’s this fight to death. That’s basically what the Hunger Games are and..”

I don’t think he’s really cheating. I mean, why would he? That’s completely dishonest of him..

“So finally they’re in the, uh, arena I guess and it’s kinda outdoors that specific year? They always have a new setting for the Hunger Games each year..”

And if he were, who would he be seeing? Not that jerk Adrien, I hope. His GPA is terrible...wait, why is that even an important factor?

“And they have sponsors and the sponsors are like viewers who watch them compete and, uh, like they give a tribute things if they like tribute well enough, so you’re basically being showered in gifts and food...”

And how would Valerie know? She’s probably lying. As usual. Unless she’s known for a while now...

“The movie was really great! I really wish you could’ve gone to the midnight release with me...I mean, Gavin tagged along, but he fell asleep after the first ten minutes. I guess he was pretty baked as usual...”

“I’m glad you had fun at your brother’s wedding.” Aradia commented, forcing a small smile. She stopped wheeling and stood at his side, her hands behind her back and her mind elsewhere.  
“My brother isn’t married. And last time I checked, I don’t, uh, have a brother, Aradia..”

“Oh. Right, sorry.” She panicked. “I mean, I was quoting a line from the book.”

“There was never a wedding, I don’t think.”

“...happy Hunger Games then?”

Aradia groaned and covered her face.

This is ridiculous. I’m ridiculous.

“Are you alright? You’re kinda silent, Aradia..”

“I’m fine--really! Just thinking...a lot.” She began, taking a seat on a nearby bench. She scratched the back of her neck and faced the ground, her hair falling over her shoulder. “Okay, so I’ve had a lot on my mind recently and I guess I’m just...kind of obsessing over it right now.”

“Obsessing over what? If you don’t uh, mind me asking or whatever.”

“Well, yesterday I spoke with Valerie and she was rude, as ever, and told me that Castor had been cheating on me! Can you believe that? I mean, she already gets under my skin, but she just had to go and say that...”

Aradia glanced over at Tacito. He sat there, his hands folded over his lap and an estranged look on his face. Aradia raised her brows. “...what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Are you sure? You’re one of my closest friends and you should be able to tell me everything, r ight?”

Gulping, he spoke. “I don’t know what to say, Aradia. I don’t know at all.”

“Tacito, you do know, don’t you?”

“...you didn’t hear it from me, but uh...I guess it wouldn’t hurt to be too cautious around him.”

Aradia blinked several times. “You’re joking, right? Did Valerie put you up to this? If so, it isn’t funny.”

“I wish I were joking. I really do. I know you two were happy together and all, but...I guess Castor’s really getting around and all and uh..”

Aradia rose to her feet and glared hard at the other. “You’re lying! I can’t believe you’re agreeing with her of all things! She put you up to this, didn’t she? Did she threaten you again? I told to let me know if she did so again--”

“I’m not lying!”

Aradia shut her mouth and clenched her fists. She could feel the corners of her eyes welling up with tears. This had to be some kind of sick joke, and if so, it wasn’t funny.

“...this isn’t funny, Tac. You’re one of my best friends and you’re lying to me like this?”

“I’m not! A-and Valerie didn’t put me up to it either...I guess I’ve been keeping it to myself. I didn’t want you to be upset over Castor. I mean, yeah, he’s uh, a nice guy and all, but...I know he upset you a lot. I know he hurt your feelings every now and then and as your friend, I uh...didn’t know what to do. I’m sorry--”

Aradia bit down on her lip and glanced to the ground, her black hair falling over her shoulders. She blinked once more and tears fell from her eyes.

“I think you’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? What’s her name? Who is she? And how long has this been going on?”

Tacito fiddled with his fingers for a moment, thinking of a name. “Uh, uh...Felicity, I think. Felicity Peixes? And maybe about two years, last time I checked.”

“Two years?”

He nodded, unsure of himself.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Aradia. You know that.”

Instead of responding, Aradia turned and ran off.


	9. ramona

“So, the movie starts off in a small town. It’s like in Ontario. That’s in Canada or some shit, I guess. There’s hella snow there, haha.”

“...yeah?”

“And his name is Scott Pilgrim or whatever. He’s the main character and basically he meets this chick and her name is Ramona and like, in order to date her, he has to fight her seven evil exes. I guess the comic book was much better than the movie.”

“Really?” Aradia inquired as she leaned onto the edge of her bureau. She stared into the mirror, her eyes wide and red. Her hair was still damp from her previous shower and wore nothing but her bra and underwear. She pushed a lock of hair over her ear and wiped at one of her eyes. She had to stop crying.

There was basically no point at this moment Wiping an eye, Aradia moved away from the bureau. She approached the bed and stared at the maroon dress before her.

“And the effects are amazing. The acting was just as good, but the visuals were just...wow. I just kinda wish you weren’t sick the night the movie premiered. It was pretty badass.”

“I bet they were, weren’t they?” Aradia questioned, retrieving the dress and unzipping its backside. After a moment or so, she slipped into the dress and sat on the edge of the bed, placing her legs together. She took a chunk of her hair and wrapped it into a tight bun. Lowering her arms, she turned her attention to the mirror.

Everyone could be lying.

And when I get there, Valerie and Tac will shout ‘surprise!’. There’s nothing else, is there? It’s just a joke, it’s just a joke--

“Anyway, are you ready to go?”

“...I guess. Hey, Castor? Can I ask a question?”

After a few minutes of rustling and mumbling, Castor stepped into the room, adjusting his navy blue tie. Instead of finishing it, he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the frame of their door. Aradia rose from the bed and played with the ends of her skirt.

Before she could speak, she paused. This was a stupid idea. There were a lot of possible consequences and honestly, Aradia didn’t need a cranky boyfriend on the way to a party. If anything, it was best she change the subject.

“Aradia? You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.” She replied, stepping into a pair of plain, black heels. “I forgot what I was gonna say anyway. Probably something stupid or whatever.”


	10. parties suck

“This has got to be the greatest party ever...”

“I know, right? There’s even a band and the catering is really, really good.”

“I bet her Halloween party will be just as better, though. Remember her Christmas get together? And New Years bash? Now that was cool.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that! Remember her Easter party?”

“Dude, who doesn’t...”

Aradia let out a low groan as she observed the room. There were attendees of all ages (mainly high schoolers and college students), ethnicities, heights, weights, whatever. The party was packed and there was barely any air to breathe, as well as space to move. Aradia pushed her way through the tight crowd, clenching a drink to her chest. Once she found her way out, she took another look around the room. He was nowhere to be found.

Stumbling off to the side, Aradia pressed her back against the wall. She stared down into her drink as her dull complexion slowly turned into a worried look. What if what’s her face was there? Then what would she do? Fight over Castor like a cheesy teenage-drama?

Fighting over a boy? No thanks.

Wait. He’s my boyfriend though. And she should know about me if she already doesn’t!

Clenching her drink, it spilled over the edge of the cup, hitting the floor. Gasping, Aradia removed herself from the wall and made an attempt to make her way towards the buffet, which was halfway across the room. Before getting any further, she ran into a taller figure.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Sorry, sorry---” Aradia paused and glanced above herself. Narrowing her eyes, she let her drink hit the ground.

“Valerie.”

There Valerie stood, donning a black tank top and excessively short azure pencil skirt. There was nothing fancy about her outfit (and it was her fancy dress party), but then again, she didn’t care as long as everyone else did what she wanted. Yeketerina stood at her side, wearing a jade cocktail dress and a shawl that matched. She grinned at Aradia nervously, her hands shaking just a bit.

“O h, hey Megido! Didn’t think you’d come. You know, after all that shit that’s been going around. I thought you’d pussy out or something!” Valerie snickered behind her hand. Yeketerina nodded in Aradia’s direction. “It’s a good thing that you’re here. With all the rumors that have been going around, you could use a good stress reliever.”

“Don’t lie to her, Yek! Jeez, we all know they’re true, right?”

Yeketerina didn’t respond. Instead, she shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know. I don’t really care for gossip.”

“At least someone doesn’t,” Aradia began. “Valerie, I don’t who you think you are or what you think this is, but I am not letting you get away with this. I don’t even know why you bother to make up such things! Are you so bored to the point where you’re willing to ruin the lives of others?”

“I’m not that bored! I’m just saying what’s true! And if I didn’t tell you, then who would? I me an, really, it’s a thing that’s been going for years! Two years, actually, but whatever. Besides, what type of friend would I be if I didn’t tell you the loooooooove of your life was cheating on you with some floozy or whatever? Then what would you do?”

“I...I don’t know. All I know is that you need to stop the lying! No one wants to play your little mind games anymore! It’s getting old and quite frankly, it’s sending me over the edge and I’m really not in the mood for nonsense!”

“...really now? And if I don’t stop, what’ll you do then? Hm? Cry about it like you did when I---”

Suddenly, Aradia grabbed Valerie’s drink and threw it onto her face. Valerie shrieked, causing half the partygoers to look in their direction. Throwing the cup to the ground, Aradia quickly spun on her heels and stormed off, her face almost red with anger.

Before getting any further, Valerie reached out and snatched a handful of Aradia’s hair, pu lling her to the ground.

“This shirt was worth more than you, bitch!”

“Oh goodness, no, Valerie, no..” Yeketerina mumbled under her breath.

Snarling, Aradia broke free from Valerie’s grip and grabbed her wrist, pulling the other to the ground with herself as well. Valerie yelped and began to squirm and wiggle, wanting to get away. She took another fistful of Aradia’s hair, pulled her close and punched Aradia square in the nose.

Screaming, Aradia quickly covered her nose. “Ow, ow, ow...”

Okay, bad idea...  
Valerie rose to her feet and shouted. “Get up, Megido! You started this, now finish it! You can’t, can you?! No, because you’re just a pussy, just like that boyfriend of yours!”

“Valerie, stop it now.” Yeketerina whispered.

“No, I won’t! She started this---”

Before getting another word in, Aradia stood and lowered her hands, blood running down her nose and onto her clothes. She clenched her blood covered fists and took a step towards Valerie. Valerie smirked and stepped forward as well.

“Well, Megido? What’s it gonna be?”

Instead of answering, Aradia felt a pair of hands lift her by the arms and off the ground, her feet dangling. Her eyes widened as she stared down at Valerie, whose eyes were wide as well. Yeketerina stood, a look of relief on her face.

“Castor?” She questioned hesitantly.

“No, I am not Castor. Although I apologize for you misfortune,” A deep voice stated. Aradia fell silent and quickly searched the crowd for Castor.

Oh god, where are you, where are you, where did you go...

There she saw him, standing in the crowd, an alarmed look on his face. Next to him stood a stubby, dark-skinned girl with hazel eyes, long wild, black hair, and magenta framed glasses. She held Castor’s hand tightly, a confused look on her face.

“Is that her?” She whispered over to Castor. He didn’t respond. He met Aradia’s gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

Aradia blinked several times. “No..! No, this is...unreal...”


	11. notorious

Aradia began to kick and scream, her legs flying everywhere and the crowd slowly backing away. Valerie switched her gaze from Castor and back to Aradia. She placed her hands on her hips and giggled. “See? I toooooooold you! But you didn’t believe me, haha! What an idiot!”

Yeketerina glared at Valerie and grabbed her shoulder, gripping it tightly. “You’ve done enough damage for the evening, Valerie. I believe you should go and clean yourself up.”

“Ugh, dude, Yeketerina, fucking seriously? Fine, I’ll---”

She was cut off as Aradia’s right foot hit her in the nose, causing her glasses to break and fall to the ground. Valerie screeched and dropped to her knees, covering her face.

 “Fuck, my glasses! My glasses, I can’t see shit without them...!”

Aradia kept kicking, attempting to break free from the stranger’s grip. Sighing, the stranger turned and made his way towards the door, Aradia still in his arms, kicking and protesting.

“Let me down...! Let me down now!”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he threw her over his shoulder, allowing Aradia a better view of the room. A few of the partygoers were whispering amongst each other, some were carrying on with their party-like activities, and Castor stood, holding the girl’s hand.

Aradia grew silent and bit down on her bottom lip.

So that was the notorious Felicity.

Castor shrugged and turned to Felicity, forcing a small smile. She smiled big and happy at him as they walked off into the crowd.

“...no.”


	12. thats awfully sweet

Once they were out of the party and outdoors, he placed Aradia to the ground and let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry for--”

“Sorry for what...? I was going to...I was..”

“Shh.”

Aradia shut her mouth, her eyes watering up. This was all happening too fast. The rumors had been true. He really was cheating on her with someone else. And she was prettier than she was if anything. Prettier and sweeter, maybe. Maybe.

She rubbed at her nose, sniffling. Moments later, she found something warm draped over her shoulders. She glanced at her shoulders. A dark, navy-blue blazer. It smelt of strong cologne. The scent almost made her gag, but that would’ve been rude. He did her a favor of removing her from the area before things got too bad.

“Thank you...” She mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was a long night.

“It’s quite alright, actually.” He retorted. Aradia looked his way and focused on the tall male before her. She almost gasped at his height, but let out a small squeak instead. He was thin, with somewhat of a muscular build, long, strawberry blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, and deep blue eyes.

“Um...who are you? Are you a friend of Valerie?”

He shook his head, messing with one of his white, starched sleeves. “No, she and I are merely associates. If anything, she’s a cousin of mine. As for me, my name is Eric. Eric Zahhak.”

Aradia nodded. She couldn’t believe someone so...well, quiet and well-mannered was related to some like Valerie. “I’m Aradia Megido. I guess it’s nice to meet you and all.”

This was weird. Aradia should’ve been inside, confronting Castor and his new girlfriend, Felicity. She should’ve dumped him in front of everyone, just to give Valerie something to talk about for weeks. That would’ve made a good show. And she would’ve yelled at him too.

Castor! How dare you cheat on me? I am too good for you! I don’t need you and I never did need you! You were always mean to me after all! Have fun with your new girlfriend!

Okay, she wouldn’t have said that. If anything, it would’ve went like this:

[Insert Gross Sobbing]

“Perhaps we should take you home and get you cleaned up? I wouldn’t mind walking you there. If that isn’t a problem with you, that is.”

“No, it’s okay.” Aradia began, pulling the blazer over her some more. “But Castor, my boyfrien--well, ex-boyfriend, has the key to the house.”

Eric rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. He was obviously nervous about the whole ordeal. He didn’t regret dragging her out of there. But he wasn’t willing to leave her alone.

“If this doesn’t seem too...odd or anything, but do you need a place to stay for the evening? Maybe he’ll let you into the apartment tomorrow morning?”

Aradia focused on the ground. She’d feel guilty about staying over the night with someone she just met. Especially if he were male. Aradia shook her head, the wind blowing her hair back.

“No, no...that’s alright. I’m sure he’d be furious if I went home with you.”

“He’s with another woman, Miss Megido. Surely you won’t go home to him.”

“I have nowhere else to stay at the moment! I can’t go home to my parents with a broken nose, which still hurts by the way. My dad would murder him. And then probably me.”

Eric stood for a moment, his gaze fixed on Aradia.

“You know, it was a nice offer and all, but...I should just probably go home and wait on him. But it’s really nice of you to offer like that..”

Aradia then began to remove his blazer, a somber look upon her face. Eric reached out and tugged the blazer back onto her arm.

“You keep it,” He insisted. “I left my number in there. If you need anything, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call me. My phone is always on and I’m normally awake at early hours.”

Aradia nodded. “Well, alright. I guess I’ll call then.”

With that, she buttoned his blazer and shoved her hands into the pockets, shivering slightly. “Thanks again.”

“Y ou’re welcome.

Aradia then walked past him, her eyes on the littered sidewalk. Eric looked after her, feeling guilty and a tad bit out of place.


	13. heartless and homeless

Aradia sat against a dark wall, her knees pulled to her chest. She had been there for hours, waiting for Castor to return home. At times like this, she wish she had a key to their apartment. Normally when they went out, they left together and returned home together. This evening wasn’t the case. Aradia rested her head upon her knees and shut her eyes.

_This is really stupid. I can’t believe this._

Aradia exhaled and lifted her head. She faced the end of the dark hallway and perked up. Hopefully he’d arrive soon. Hearing footsteps, she lifted her head and stumbled to her feet. She wiped her dress off and stood, her hands balled into fists and a frown on her face.

And there was Castor, striding down the hall with Felicity attached to his right arm.

.

“Are you serious?” Aradia questioned, taking a step forward. “Did you really bring her here? I mean, it was bad enough you spent all evening with her, now you bring her to _our_ apartment?”

Felicity stopped dead in her tracks and looked in Aradia’s direction. Forcing a small grin, she giggled lightly. “Oh, I was only coming over a bit! I mean, I wasn’t gonna stay the night. That would be so rude of me, you know. It is your apartment and all---”

“Please; stop talking!” Aradia shouted, interrupting Felicity. Castor slightly raised his hand and Aradia shut her mouth.

“Look, I can explain.” He started, lowering his hand. “Felicity, can you leave for a sec?”

Felicity switched her gaze from Aradia to Castor. Removing herself from his arm, she took one last look at Aradia and spun on her heels, ascending down the hall.

“...Castor, I--”

“Aradia, chill. She and I are just friends, alright? I’m being honest here and I really think you should listen---”

“Listen to what? You standing here, lying to me? I’m not falling for your crap and I’m not...” Aradia paused and covered her face. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I’m not ready for this, Castor. I’m not ready for us to break up.”

Castor fell silent and messed with the collar of his shirt. “Aradia...”

“I didn’t want us to break up. I wanted us to stay together forever. Maybe have kids and grow old and watch them grow up and then we can watch their kids grow and...Castor, I wanted us to have a really, real ly nice life...”

Moments later, the hall was filled with nothing but heaving sobs. Aradia had almost doubled over, her face upon her hands still. “I saw us together.”

Castor took a step towards her and held his hand out. A second later, he pulled it back and faced the ground. He then focused on Aradia and spoke.

“Look. I’m sorry, really, but Aradia...Felicity is different. I mean, she’s smart and pretty and she’s really cheerful and a joy to be around. Now, I’m not saying you aren’t those things, but...there’s something different about her. And she’s not in a rush for things like you are. Having kids sounds good and all, but not now. I’m 23.”

Aradia lowered her hands and faced Castor, her eyes red from crying. “...and?”

“I don’t see a future with you, Aradia. I’m sorry, but Felicity feels so right. She’s willing to do anything and she doesn’t nag as often. She just goes with the flow and I like that. You a nd I have had five, long years together. I’ve enjoyed them, but it feels like I’m taking care of a kid. You’re 19 with your whole life ahead of you.”

“Castor, you aren’t doing this are you...?”

Castor scratched the back of his head.

“Oh god, are you breaking up with me?”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he reached in his pocket and fished out the key to their--well, his--apartment. He held it out to Aradia and let out a soft sigh.

“You can get some clothes for tonight. And I guess we can talk about you moving out some time this week? I don’t know, AA.”

Aradia snatched the key and wiped her face, a smudge of make up appearing on the blazer. “You’re really doing this, aren’t you? You’re breaking up with me _and_ kicking me out? Where will I go?”

“Your parents? They want you back, right?”

“Well, I...Castor, no! I...you’re kicking me out! You’re kicking me out and you’re breaking u p with me for some girl! What is so special about her? I love you more than she ever will! She’ll just up and leave you or--or something, I just...”

Aradia put her hand to her mouth and shut her eyes.

“So after five years, it ends like this? You bring home some random girl and expect me to leave? You don’t see a future with me at all? If that’s how you really feel, then...then okay. I love you, Castor.”

“Hey, AA, can you just...get your things?”

Aradia gulped and nodded.

“...yeah. Yeah, I will.”

With that, Aradia stepped towards the door, and unlocked it. She pushed it open and took a look inside. Her bookshelf sat near a large window, stacking with papers, folders, encyclopedias, dictionaries, and of course, books. Another few piles of books and old magazines sat there as well. She remembered when she first moved in, Castor got rid of one of his best computers just to put her books there.

If anything, the living room turned into their office. One side was littered with her stuff and the other side, his. She walked in and stormed towards their room, pushing the door open. She strode towards the closet and reached around for much needed clothing. She packed as many outfits as possible and stuffed them all into an enlarged tote bag.

Once she was finished, she grabbed her phone charger from her desk and stuffed it in her blazer pocket. Tears were running down her cheeks again and she could feel the sobs returning. She couldn’t break down in front of him. Not again.

Instead, she returned through the living room and left through the front door, her head lowered.

“Aradia, wait...!”

Aradia quickly paused. Castor ran to her and stopped behind her. She looked over her shoulder and tilted her head.

“What now?”

“You have my key.”

Aradia fully turned and threw his key at his face, shouting. “Take your key! And you know what? Your apart ment smelled funny anyway!”

Aradia left the complex in a fit, stomping along the way.

Castor reached to the ground and retrieved his key.

“Shit.”


	14. facebook official

Once outdoors (and in the cold), Aradia took a seat on a set of nearby steps and rummaged through the bag, looking for her phone. She pulled it out and unlocked the screen. Once she was done, she reached around in one of the blazer pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened and examined it.

A business card.

_What if he’s like some forty year-old creeper?_

Not caring, Aradia dialed the number and crossed her legs, wanting to keep warm while waiting for Eric to answer. After a moment, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Eric?” Aradia inquired.

“I’m Eric, yes. May I ask who’s calling?”

Aradia straightened the ends of her dress and rested her hand on her lap. “It’s me, Aradia. The girl from earlier with the broken nose?”

“Oh. Oh! Miss Megido, right?”

“Don’t call me ‘miss’. I’m practically a child still. But hey, can I ask a favor of you? Please?”

“Anything.”

“Do you have a couch I can sleep on for a night or two? He kicked me out and he wants to talk about me moving out some time and...”

“He _what?_ ”

Aradia froze. She hadn’t known Eric forever, but he seemed upset. No, angry. Those are the same thing, but whatever. That’s what he was. She reached down and messed with one of her shoes. “He kicked me out. He just ...dumped me and kicked me to the curb. But before he kicked me out, he told me to pack some things and then go.”

“And where are you now? Are you safe?”

“I’m sitting in front of our apartment, well his apartment stairs. And I guess I’m safe.”

She could hear him sigh on the other end, along with a few rustling sounds.

“Where do you live?”

Aradia clenched her phone. “Somewhere near Broadway Street. There are these crammed apartments and the streets look really shady. You won’t miss it. Why?”

“Just sit tight.”

_Click._

Lowering her phone, Aradia looked at the numbers flashing across the screen. She placed the card and her phone into her pocket.

_This is terrible. Really, really terrible. I can’t believe him. He saw no future with me at all? We were together for five years. Five years._

Aradia pulled her phone out again and unlocked it. After a minute or two of button smashing, she pulled up her facebook account. She made her way to her own profile and blinked several times.

_Aradia Megido is now ‘single’._

She dropped her phone, watching the screen turn black and the battery pop out. It was facebook official.

She and Castor were done. Over. For good.

_It’s facebook official. We’re through._

Aradia grabbed the side of her head and fell back onto the steps, sobbing softly to herself.

 

_This can’t be happening...maybe if I fall asleep here, then I’ll wake up and this will all be a bad dream...and everything will be normal again._


	15. distressed

Eric sat at a stoplight, his phone at his ear. Aradia hadn’t answered her phone within the last hour. Eric lived across town and the trip to Aradia’s apartment was quite the journey. He grew worried and wish he could get there faster, but the roads were a challenge.

He lowered his phone into passenger seat and resumed driving. As he drove, a few strands of hair fluttered with the wind. He shook his head, moving the hair from his view. This wasn’t his idea of a normal evening. A normal evening for him consisted of bill paying and cat feeding.

Instead, he was somewhere in the middle of New York, looking for a homeless teenager. He didn’t mind the task one bit, but he displayed deep concern for the girl. He didn’t really know her, but he knew her. He listened to stories of her from his cousin Valerie. Some were good, some were bad. He only believed in the good.

Once he heard Aradia was on the guest list for the party , he leapt at the opportunity to meet her. He caught her at the wrong time, but got to know her, even if just for a short moment.

Turning a corner, he mumbled to himself. His fists were shaking with anger and nervousness. There was a long list of things that could’ve happened to her and he refused to think of them.

Making another turn, he saw an array of apartments buildings squished together. He slowly drove along the street, searching for Aradia. He drove past a body that had been sprawled out onto the stairs, but paid it no mind.

“Well, that was odd. Probably a homeless wom---”

He came to a halt and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening. He stopped in the middle of the street and made an illegal u-turn, and returning to one of the apartments. He parked his car and stumbled out of his car, leaving the door open and making his towards the sidewalk.

There Aradia was, passed out on the steps to her (old) apartment.

She looked peaceful, but was obviously distressed.


	16. a future

“That was harsh.” Felicity began, taking a seat on the couch. She removed her heels and leaned back, shutting her eyes. “She looked, well sounded, really sad about you breaking up with her.”

Castor took a seat next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I felt somewhat bad, but...”

“But?”

“I’ve been meaning to break up with her. Even before you and I met. I mean, yeah, she’s a nice girl and she’s pretty and smart and all, but she wants so much. She wants a lot I can’t give to her.”

Felicity raised a brow and tilted her head.

“You mean a future? You couldn’t give her that? Sure, she wanted to start a family and live in a house and all, but you could’ve helped build her future.”

Castor glanced at Felicity. “Oh god, don’t tell me you’re siding with her.”

“Not at all! But it makes me wonder if you’d treat me that way, you know? If some other girl came along who was just like me, would you treat me like Aradia? Kick me out and save it for later?”

“I don’t know who you think I am, but I would never do that to you, Felicity. We’ve been together for a few years now and I’m pretty committed.”

She turned away from him and twisted a lock of her hair around her finger. She’d hate to be in Aradia’s position at the moment (homeless and heartbroken), but she felt bad for the girl. They almost had something special, until Felicity came along. She ruined a perfectly good thing, and both parties felt differently. Castor didn’t mind and Aradia didn’t approve.

“Castor, even if you and I were together, wouldn’t it have made sense to break up with Aradia?”

“I don’t know, FF.”

She sat silent for a moment.

“Then what do you know?”

Castor slowly faced her, his eyes widened. “What’d you say?”

_“Then what do you know?”_

He removed his glasses and set them on his lap. A rush of guilt passed his face and he bit his lower lip.

“Castor, I care for you so much! I love you more than anything and I don’t want that change, but your guilt makes me feel bad as well. Aradia seemed like a nice girl.”

“She is a nice girl.”

“Then why ruin that?”

“...I didn’t love her anymore. And I didn’t want to lead her on for god knows how long. Why lie to her like that when I could’ve let her go?”

“I don’t know, Castor,” She begins, wrapping an arm around him. “I just hope you don’t do the same to me.”

“Of course not.”

Felicity forced a smile and kissed his cheek.


	17. who is you

Aradia awoke, wrapped in a large, green blanket. It was extremely soft and warm. She shut her eyes yet again and groaned. Last night was an adventure and she really needed rest. Before she could turn over, there was a sudden crash. She gasped and rolled off the couch, hitting the floor headfirst.

“Ow, ow, ow...” She mumbled, pushing herself up. Blinking several times, she rubbed her eyes and opened them half-way.

Footsteps were approaching her quickly and she glanced up.

“I am so, so sorry, Miss Megido...” Eric spat, taking her by the arm. He slowly lifted her from the ground and set her back on the couch. “Are you alright? I tried my best to not make as much noise, but it seems--”

“I’m fine!” Aradia blurted, her eyes elsewhere. She took in her surroundings, somewhat impressed. Eric lived in an excessively large apartment and it didn’t seem to be much of a big deal to him. The windows were as ta ll as he, overlooking the city and even further. There was a spread of dull colored furniture, rugs, and lamps. Near the windows stood a white bookshelf, filled with multiple books, mainly horse based. The bottom shelves had some foreign books, mainly Korean and Japanese.

Aradia took another look around and looked towards the front door. Near that area was a wide kitchen, which was white as well. There were blue and green appliances, as well as tile. The refrigerator itself was littered with papers, phone numbers, and pictures of Eric and a short girl with short, messy brown hair and hazel eyes.

“W-where am I? How far am I from home--” Aradia stopped in mid-sentence. She no longer had a home. She lowered her head and covered her face, sighing. “Nevermind.” She began, facing Eric. “I guess this is your place. It’s really big...wow...”

“I suppose. The rent is quite large as well.” Eric chuckled lightly and stood.

“Would you like any thing? Coffee, tea...? I was actually preparing breakfast, if that’s alright with you.”

“No...no, that’s okay. It’s your place, right?”

“Of course.” With that, Eric nodded and made his way back to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Aradia stood and dropped the blanket. She stepped over it and gave herself a tour of the apartment, starting with bookshelf. She stood on her tiptoes and reached for a book. Once she retrieved it, she flipped it open and silently read to herself.

From the corner of his eye, Eric watched her closely. He shook his head and faced the sink, resuming whatever it was he was doing.  
Aradia lowered the book and set it on one of the shelves, moving towards another section of the apartment. In front of her was a plethora of pictures, varying in sizes.

One particular picture stood out and it made her frown a bit. Lifting it, she examined it closely. Eric stood, his arms around a smaller girl that oddly resemble d Aradia. The girl wore a black shirt tucked into a gray skirt that reached her ankles and black shoes. She wore a big smile and her eyes were shut from laughing.

She turned the picture over and examined the back. There were unreadable scribbles in red ink and a few numbers.

“...um, hey. Hey, Eric?”

“Yes?”

“Have I met you before?”

“What do you mean?” He questioned, looking up from the sink. He dropped the pan he held and ran towards Aradia. He reached over her shoulder and snatched the picture from her hands. Aradia faced him, her eyes wide.

“I was just asking a question, wow...!”

“I-I’d rather you not look at those, Miss Megido...these are all personal.”

“Can you tell me who she is? The girl in the picture..”

Eric took the picture and looked over it. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it.

“Who is she?”

“...who’s who?”

Aradia rolled her eyes.

“The girl ! The girl in the picture. She looks exactly like me and I---”

“You should have a seat. Breakfast should be ready soon.”

“But--”

“No butts. Please; have a seat, Miss Megido.”

Aradia folded her arms over her chest and pushed past Eric.

Eric held the picture to himself and sighed in relief.


	18. smiles are good

There was complete silence between the two as they sat and ate. Eric slowly ate his food, cutting it with care and taking small sips of his coffee every five minutes (Aradia kept count). Aradia sat across from him, a fork in her hand and steaming hot coffee next to her plate. She poked her eggs with her fork and only ate small bites.

Every so often, Eric would glance at Aradia, just to see her staring blankly at her food. He felt a great amount of sympathy for her and didn’t know what to do. He could provide for her physically (a place to eat and sleep), but what could he do mentally?

“Miss Megido?”

“Please don’t call me ‘miss’. I’m 19, not 40.”

“Right. Er, Aradia right?”

“Yeah?”

Eric cleared his throat. “What will you do now?”

Aradia faced Eric as she lowered her fork. “What do you mean what am I gonna do now?”

“I mean, what are your plans? Where will you stay? You have nowhere to stay as far as I know.”

Taking her cup of coffee, Aradia stared into it. She looked at her reflection in thought. Eric was right. She was homeless now and had nowhere to go. All of her things were back at Castor’s apartment and she didn’t know when she would be able to retrieve them.

She had to list her options. Actually, there weren’t any options. The only other option she had was moving in with her parents (again). And she could hear her father’s voice now...

_Aradia, do you know what this means? No grandkids!_

And her mother...

_See, I knew there was something strange about that boy! I just knew he was trouble and what’d you do? You dated him! I told you, Aradia..._

Maybe they’d express more sympathy. After all, her parents weren’t complete assholes.

“I guess I’ll move in with my mom and dad. They still have my old room and everything..”

“That’s good,” Eric commented. “Do you need help moving? Packing?”

“Actually, yeah, I do.” Aradia sighed and took a sip of her coffee. “But I don’t know what Castor would do if I showed up with you. But I need the rest of my books and clothes and my laptop for school. Oh, wait, he’d probably keep my laptop since he bought it for me. Oh God...”

She ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep groan. Eric leaned across the table and took ahold of one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Calm down.” He began, smiling reassuringly. Aradia faced him, her cheeks flushed.

“If he gives you a tough time, I’ll take care of it. Is that understood?”

“Y-yeah...yeah, it is.” Aradia pulled her hand back and grinned a bit .

“Eric?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

“There is no need to thank me. I did what was right.”


	19. this one chick

“Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck her!” Valerie shouted, staring into the mirror. Yeketerina stood at her side, a hand on Valerie’s back. “Valerie, I’m sorry...”

“Don’t touch me!” Valerie whipped around to glower at Yeketerina. Yeketerina lowered her hand and took a step back. She gulped and thought of something to say.

“Shit, she broke my nose...”

“Valerie, I’m sorry, but...” Yeketerina stopped herself. What she was about to say could result in series shit. Valerie loved it when she agreed with her, followed after her, and just babied her to no end. But Valerie had to remember, she did egg Aradia on. If Valerie hadn’t said anything, there wouldn’t have been a fight.

“You’re sorry, buuuuuuuut?”

Yeketerina took a seat on the edge of their shared tub. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knee. “Valerie, it was your fault. You shouldn’t have provoked her...if yo u hadn’t mentioned it, chances are, she may have forgotten.”

Valerie slowly turned to glare at Yeketerina. “...run that by me again.”

Gulping, Yeketerina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I said, it was your fault. Perhaps if you didn’t _provoke_ her...”

“I knew you were blaming me! Why would you say that?! We’re friends, right? Right?”

“Yes, we are friends, but...”

“Is this because I don’t like you back? If so, get over yourself---”

“No, _you_ get over yourself!” Yeketerina stated as she quickly rose to her feet. She took one menacing step towards Valerie and towered over her, her fists clenched. “Valerie, not everything is about you. Even now, it isn’t! If anything, it was your fault your party was ruined, it was your fault your nose is broken, and it’s your fault that Aradia is probably confused somewhere!”

“How is the last one my fault?! Castor was cheating on her, I just delivered the news! Who else would’ve done it? No one, that’s who!”

Yeketerina folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. “Valerie, even if you did tell her, it wasn’t in your place. I wish you wouldn’t have done it. At least save it for after the party.”

“But Castor’s second bitch was there! She was gonna find out last night either way! Jeez, Yek, why are you such a bitch lately? You’re so quiet and calm and shit and wow, look at you...”  
Yeketerina raised a brow.

“Really now, Valerie?”

“Yes, really.”

“Oh, Valerie, go ████ yourself. I have a lunch date.”

Valerie stood, her eyes wide and her jaw agape. Yeketerina walked past her, angry and extremely annoyed.

Things were bound to get better. Hopefully.


	20. an old friend

_In the middle of a cafe somewhere ...._

“So let me get this straight.”

“Alright.”

“Basically you and Valerie got into it again, as fucking usual, and you basically told her to go and ████ herself? Just like that? You said ████.”

“Don’t say ████ so often! Oh dear, now I said it...”  
Yeketerina took a quick sip from her teacup and set it down with shaky hands. She reached to the side of the table and picked up a packet of sugar and tore it open. Pouring it into her tea, she grabbed a spoon and mixed it furiously. Her eyes flickered from her tea to the male across from her.

“Karlton, please remain professional.” She mumbled. The boy across from her leaned back in his seat and folded his arms.

Across from her sat Karlton Vantas. With pale skin, almost white hair, and pinkish eyes, he leaned onto the table and frowned. Karlton and Yeketerina had met during their teens, when Karlton played the role of an emo kid and Yeketerina took on the role of a gay best friend. How they met, no one knew or remembered.

Karlton brushed a strand of hair from his face and took Yeketerina’s teacup.

“I am professional. I’m more professional than you and you’re a fucking secretary. You told Valerie, _Valerie Serket,_ to go and ████ herself. And from what you said, apparently she just stood there like _gasp oh my god Yek did you really just say that?!_ type of look, right?”

“That’s correct, yes.”

Karlton scoffed and took a swig from her cup. Setting it down, it made a loud sound, which caused a few other patrons to turn their way.

“You shouldn’t feel too bad. I mean, she’s no perfect paragon or whatever. She’s a huge, huge, huge ass bitch who needs to be knocked off her high ass horse every now and then. Seriously, you’re fine, Yeketerina. Just don’t freak out over it or whatever.”

Yeketerina sighed. “It’s not that easy,” She beg an, bringing out her phone. She unlocked the screen and pushed it towards Karlton, a serious look on her face.

Karlton glanced down at the phone and squinted. He then read the contents of the message aloud, pausing to chuckle every other sentence.   
“She sounds so desperate, wow.” He chortled. “God, how do you even live with that? You wake up everyday and you have to deal with her bullshit at every fucking second.”

“It’s not so bad,” Yeketerina stated, shrugging a bit. “I work 12 hours four days a week for Adrien, remember? So it’s not that bad...”

Karlton’s smile faded. He rolled his eyes and focused his gaze elsewhere. “Ugh, tell me why you worked for him again? He’s the biggest cunt ever and---”

“Karlton, please. He’s not so bad, you know? What if I were working for Valerie?”

Karlton paused and faced Yeketerina. She had a point. Adrien was the biggest cunt muffin everyone knew and hated. He was gross and annoying and smoked cigars all the time like the rich, selfish asshole he was.

“You’re right, I guess.”

Yeketerina grinned. “See? It’s not terribly wrong. Now, if I could get them to stop being themselves for a day...that’d be a relief.”

Yeketerina glanced out the window and into the busy street. “Oh, Karlton! A quick question, if you will.”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“How are you and John? I know you’re moving out soon and I was wondering---”

“We’re fine. He and I are fine.”

Yeketerina’s smile slowly disappeared. “Doesn’t seem like it. What’s going on?”

Groaning, Karlton ran his hands through his hair.

“John’s getting engaged.”


	21. not required

“He’s what? ” Yeketerina asks. Karlton lowered his hands and faced her, a disappointed look upon his face. Reaching across the table, she took ahold of his hand and squeezed it. Karlton let out a deep sigh.

“When did John decide this? It’s so sudden, don’t you agree...?”

Silence.

“Karlton.”

“...he told me last night. He and Rose--you know her-- they’re getting engaged, I guess.”

Yeketerina lowered his hand and folded her arms over the table. “Well,” She began. “It’s not so bad. Perhaps he’ll make you his best man?”

“Like hell he will. He called fucking Strider, who’s all the way in Texas, okay? And he’s like hahaha dave will you be my best man? And I was fucking sitting right there. Like, right there and he didn’t ask me and---”

“Calm down.”

“But...ugh, shit. Fuck, that’s like marriage, right? And he’s gonna be with her for like, the rest of his damn life.”

“Karlton, come now, it’s not so bad...”

“It is so bad! And they’re gonna have fucking kids and they’ll be so involved with their kids and it’s just like wow, what the fuck, you know? He’s gonna marry fucking Lalonde and that’s it. Game over.”

Yeketerina sighed and tilted her head. When she and Karlton first met, he was an angsty emo kid who believed the entire world was against him, and therefore, hated it. His life was filled with darkness and a geek named John Egbert, who he loved more than his crappy romance movies, screamo concerts, and Hot Topic gift card collection.

Yeketerina, being the gay best friend she was (and still is), knew of his feelings and felt his pain. She loved John’s best friend, Valerie.

Thinking of those two put Karlton and Yeketerina in a tough place. Love sucked.

“Karlton, if it makes you feel any better, I still know and understand how you feel. You ’re not alone, okay? I know it’s difficult, but it gets better. I promise.”

“...you still love Valerie or whatever?”

“Of course I do.”  
Karlton snorted. “She’s a fucking bitch, haha. She’s so rude, too. I can’t believe you actually care for her still!”

“Oh, please, she’s not that bad...we’ve already had this conversation.”

“Really? You do realize she’s just a big mess, right?”

Raising a brow, Yeketerina straightened in her seat. “What do you mean?”

“Okay, she doesn’t pay the bills or rent in that apartment of yours, she doesn’t have a job, and she treats you like shit all the damn time. She just needs a place to stay and a person to bitch at when things don’t go her way.”

Yeketerina couldn’t process what he had just said. She already knew all of these things he had said, but she never fully realized what Valerie was doing. Yeketerina only put up with Valerie’s crap because she cared too much about her.

“And if you’re wondering where she’s getting money from, she’s fucking Adrien. He’s that desperate that he has to pay Val erie to scre---”

“Be quiet, Karlton.”   
“Who else was gonna tell you? Like fucking seriously! You’re my best friend and I’m sure it sucks that she fucks you over constantly and takes all of your money and shit. She’s a terrible person. If I were her mom, I’d disown her ass too.”

There was a brief silence. Karlton took his mug and took a sip from it. He set it on the table and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“What do you mean disown?” Yeketerina questioned.

“Oh dude, like back in high school, Valerie kept stealing from her mom. So one time, her mom had her boyfriend over. His name was Scratch or whatever, I don’t know. But her mom’s boyfriend...well, you know what happened between him and Valerie, right?”

“...yes. She’s still in therapy for it, I believe.”

“Okay, well basically in order to get back at him, Valerie broke his family’s heirloom. Now, knowing Valerie’s she’s already fucked up her mom’s previous relationships and even a marriage or two. Valerie’s mom was getting tired of her shit and kicked her out in her junior year and cut her off from the family. She moved in with her cousin, whose name I forgot, and just lived there for like a year or two. Why do you think she was so eager to move in with you when you offered?”

 

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Valerie sucks. I don’t like how she t reats you or anyone else for that matter. You’re a fucking good person, Yek. You really are. Valerie doesn’t realize how lucky she is to have you. You treat her like a fucking princess and baby her all the damn time.”

“And? I do it because I want to.”

“She’s gonna keep mooching off of you ‘til the day you die. She doesn’t care about you at all.”

Yeketerina stared at Karlton, her eyes wide and hands shaky.

“You already knew what she did to you. Are you gonna let her continue?”

“...I don’t know.”

Karlton stood and grabbed his bag from the back of his chair. He threw it over his shoulders and adjusted the straps. “Look, I got night classes. I’ll talk to you when they’re over, alright?”

Instead of responding, Yeketerina rummaged through her jade purse and slapped a few twenties onto the table. “Here. I know you need it for food..” With that, she rose to her feet and stormed past Karlton.

G roaning, Karlton took the money and shoved them into his pocket. He then placed his hands in his pockets and walked off in the opposite direction.

“Fuck.”


	22. she stole my shirt AND my boyfriend

 

“I’m not ready for this...” Aradia began shakily. She and Eric stood side to side outside of her old apartment, looking at the door. She gulped and looked up at Eric. “I’m so nervous. I mean, what if he’s home? What if Felicity is with him? Or...or what if they’re both there? Oh my god...”

Eric faced her and patted her shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll be fine. I’m quite sure of it.”

Nodding, Aradia inhaled and exhaled deeply. She rose her fist to the door and knocked several times. She lowered her hand and waited patiently.

There where voices on the other side of the door, along with some high pitched giggles and deep chuckles. Aradia placed her hands on her hips and Eric stood, his hands at his sides. They waited for what seemed like forever until the door swung open.

There Felicity stood, dressed in nothing but a baggy, black t-shirt.

Aradia’s jaw dropped as she noticed the shirt and it’s small holes. More im portantly, it belonged to Castor.

“I used to sleep in that shirt. I used to _sleep_ in that shirt...!”

Eric placed his arm in front of Aradia, just in case she needed to be held back.

Felicity giggled nervously as she took a few steps back. “I’m sorry? Do you want it back?”

“Do I want it back? No, you’ve worn it! Your--your germs are on my shirt! Your boyfriend-stealing germs are on my shirt!” Aradia shut her mouth as her cheeks flushed a deep red. That was an extremely stupid thing to say, as well as immature. She rolled her eyes and covered her face with her hand.

“Er, we came to retrieve Aradia’s belongings. We’ll be moving it all to her paren--”

“Don’t tell her what we’re doing!” Aradia shouted, slapping Eric’s arm away. Eric sighed and wiped his arm off, feeling somewhat offended.

Aradia pushed past Felicity and strode into the apartment, her fists clenched. She searched the living roo m for Castor, a sour look on her face. As she searched around, Felicity looked up at Eric. “You can come in if you’d like. Do you want anything? I was making breakfast.” She offered, opening the door a bit more.

Eric shook his head and followed after Aradia. Felicity shut the door and leaned against it as she messed with the ends of her hair.

Not a moment later, Castor stumbled out of his room, shirtless and half awake. Eric and Aradia stopped dead in their tracks and eyed Castor.

“What the---how’d you get in here?”

“Your girlfriend let us in.” Aradia replied.


	23. almost there

 

“Anyway, I came to get the rest of my things. I hope you don’t mind Eric being here.” Aradia explained as she collected a few books from a nearby shelf. Castor approached Eric and took a good look at him. “He’s tall as fuck, AA. And who is he to you?” He questioned, turning to Aradia. Felicity and Eric faced her as well, anxious to hear an answer.

“...he’s a friend. A really good friend.”

“A friend? Yeah--”

“If you’re thinking that I’ve been with him while dating you, you should dismiss that thought now! I’m not a two-timing jerk like you, Castor. I’m a better person.”

There was a brief silence.

“I’m better than you. And I’m so...” She stopped and dropped her books. Covering her face, she bit down on her lip and let the tears roll. Eric cleared his throat and made his way towards Aradia. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

“You can wait downstairs. I’ll get your things, Mi ss Megido.”

“D-don’t call me ‘miss’...I’m 19, Eric...” She choked, lowering her hands. She exhaled deeply and walked towards the door, her head lowered. Once she was out the door, Castor and Felicity returned their attention to Eric, who stood in the middle of the room nervously.

“Ahem. Would you mind telling me what all belongs to Miss Megido?”

Castor stood for a moment before shrugging. “Sure. That bookshelf over there? All hers. Oh, and the pictures belong to her as well. The rest of her stuff is in my room. Her laptop and the rest of her clothes and shoes and shit.”

Eric nodded and stepped towards the bookshelf as fast as possible. He began to gather the books and set them on neat piles on the floor. As he worked, Felicity left the door and headed back to the bedroom.

Castor wandered there as well and emerged from the room minutes later while tugging a white shirt on. He took a seat on the couch and watched Eric remov e the books.

“So who are you again?”

“Eric. Eric Zahhak.”

“Zahhak...? Hm. You know Valerie?”

“She’s my cousin.”  
Castor blinked several times before bursting into laughter. “Are you serious?! You’re related to her? Wow, I feel so fucking sorry for you, dude.”

Eric groaned and dusted a small book off. “She’s an alright girl. She doesn’t mean any harm. Not unlike someone else, I suppose.”

Castor ceased his laughter. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Castor stood and crossed the room to Eric. “Dude, what are you even talking about?”

Eric moved a strand of hair from his face and spoke. “Castor, do you realize that within the past 24 hours, this girl has been through emotional distress? She’s absolutely heartbroken and terrified that you would do something like this to her. She cried and screamed and she can’t even stand in her old home because of you. Do you feel anything at all or is this just some game to you?”

Castor remained silent.

“Of course you can’t answer. You’re just a lowly---”

“And why should I answer? Like fucking seriously! I know I fucked up, alright? I know she’s upset and everything, but are you really making gonna make me feel like shit over it? I fucked up and I’m sorry!”

“If you’re sorry, then apologize to her, not me! She’s the one who lost a boyfriend, not me.”

Eric silenced himself and faced the bookshelf, his hair falling out of his ponytail. “She was nothing but good to you, from what I heard. She was always there for you and loved you unconditionally. She didn’t deserve any of what you did.”

Another moment of silence passed over the room before Castor left Eric’s side. He walked towards the apartment door and pulled it open. “Get out.”

_________

Aradia sat in the front seat of Eric’s car, her hands folded on her lap . Her eyes were and cheeks were puffy from crying. She looked a complete mess and she was thankful for his tinted windows, even if they were pretty creepy. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she heard a shout or two and rolled down the window.

Upon exiting the apartment complex as quick as possible while carrying several boxes that were stacked on one another.

Aradia leaned towards the window and spoke. “Is that all of my stuff...?” She questioned. Ignoring her, Eric lowered the boxes onto the sidewalk near the car and returned upstairs. Leaning back in her seat, Aradia huffed and crossed her arms.

__________

“So I’m thinking I wanna have another party again? Maybe this time it’s...Halloween themed. Everyone should come as a zombie or a vampire or Sailor Moon! I don’t know, I mean it is July and a themed party is a pretty cool idea. Are you writing this, Yek?” Valerie questioned, turning over on the couch. She laid there and stare d over at Yeketerina, who had been staring blankly at a small notepad.

Yeketerina nodded and wrote a few things down. Valerie cocked her head to the side and chewed on her lower lip.

“Oh, so hey. Remind me I have a date with Adrien this Sunday? Please? He’s giving me like, a hundred something dollars again. I need that, so remind me! Oh, and I have a lunch date with the asshole again on Tuesday at like three, so don’t let me forget that either. Thanks.”

“Valerie, are you using me?”

Valerie blinked several times before laughing. “Using you? For what? Your grandmother’s cooking? Haha!”

“I’m being very serious, Valerie. You don’t pay rent, you constantly borrow money from me, and you don’t have a job.”

“Okay, and? A lot of people are in my position. I’m looking for a job, remember?”

“...you said that eight months ago, Valerie.”

“So what? I can’t just bet a job in a day! It takes a while! Duh, Yek.”

Valerie stood from the couch and stretched, cracking her back. Yeketerina tightly clenched the edges of her notepad, her cheeks darkening with a shade of red. Karlton was right. She was a huge bitch (and a terrible friend).

“Valerie, I think you should find a job within the next month or you’re out on the street.”

“Dude, what? You can’t do that! We’re friends, right? Best friends!”

Yeketerina stood and looked down at Valerie, a stern look on her face. “I don’t care. You either get a job and pay rent or leave. You being here like this stresses me out and I do not have the time for it.”

“You’re joking! Yek, you’re so funny, haha...”

“I’m serious.”

Yeketerina dropped the notepad to the ground and walked past Valerie, her head high in the air.

“What has gotten into you, Yek?! You’re such a bitch lately!”

“I could say the same about you.”


	24. homecoming

“You punched him in the nose?”

“I didn’t mean to! I was...I was upset and caught in the moment and well...”

“You punched my ex-boyfriend, Eric! Now he’s probably upset with me even more..”

“Why do you even care? You should be angry at him. After all he’s put you through within a day or so. Goodness, that was uncalled for, wasn’t it?”

Aradia scoffed and faced the window. She watched the buildings and people pass by as they drove down the street. After a while, the shady looking areas began to turn into suburbs, which turned into lush trees and gardens. Aradia’s eyes widened as she took in the scenery before her.

Large, expensive houses were lined up next to each other, along with fancy cars and shrubbery. She turned gasped and turned to Eric. “Where are we going? What is this place? I’ve never been here before...all the rich people stay here, right?”

“Not all of them are ri ch. Actually, some of them aren’t here. These are mainly vacation homes.”

“V...what?”

“What’s the matter? Doesn’t your family own a vacation home?”

Aradia tried to think of something to say, anything, but failed. Instead, she slowly looked away from Eric and back to the passing scenery. “No, my family doesn’t have one of those. The rest of my family is back in India.”

“India? I had no idea you were Indian, Miss Megido. I’m sure you miss them.”

“No, not really. The majority of them are dead. I know my grandparents are alive. Wait, my grandfather is sick and dying, so that doesn’t count.”

Eric pulled over to the side and parked his car. Facing Aradia, he removed his glasses and lowered them onto his lap. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! I mean, he’s dying of natural causes. Like, old age. Plus I’ve never met him, so it doesn’t really bother me.”

“But...that’s your grandfathe r. You love him, correct?”

“How can I love someone I’ve never met? I guess he’s an alright guy, but...well, it doesn’t impact me. I sound heartless, don’t I?” She giggles and crosses her legs. “But he will be missed.”

Eric didn’t quite Aradia. He knew she wasn’t a bad person, but she seemed careless as well. But she meant well and he knew it. “...why did your parents come to America? Were you a low-class family?”

“No. My dad didn’t want to raise a daughter in India, mainly because of child slavery. My mother wanted to get out of the country as soon as she got married. My mother and father married on my fifth birthday, so my birthday isn’t that important at home. Well, I guess it is, but I don’t really care if they acknowledge it or not.”

“Well, I do, as long as I get cake, haha! But I’ve been here for a long, long time. America’s alright, but I’d like to return home to India one day. I remember we had a pet ram at our old home before we left. I forgot her name, but she was my best friend. I was devastated when my father told me she couldn’t move to America with us. I still miss her.”

Aradia paused. “What about you? What’s your family like?”

“Er...they’re alright. A bit strange, but alright.” Eric stated. He didn’t care too much for his parents or grandparents, seeing as though they were total dicks and inconsiderate assholes. But he’d never say that. Instead, he focused on the good, whatever that was.

“Is that it? Strange, but alright?”

“That’s all there is to say about them. They’re not that special.”

Aradia pulled her knees to her chest and turned to Eric. “We haven’t known each other that long, but you’re special to me. I don’t think there’s anyone else that would’ve helped me during a time like this. So, thanks.”

Eric could feel his cheeks heat up and he looked elsewhere. “W-we should get y ou home...”

“This is nowhere near my parents house, though...”

“You’re right. Excuse me...”

“It’s fine! This is a pretty nice neighborhood. It makes me wish my dad wasn’t so cheap at times...”


	25. infinite sadness

Aradia regretted returning home.

Once she was home, it wasn’t all that good. Her parents sat her down over large plates of lamb, rice, and at least three kinds of breads and a bowl of rice pudding, her favorite. She told her parents how Castor had been cheating on her for two years, how he kicked her out, and the broken nose she gained, all in the same evening. Her mother made more food and allowed her father to scold her.

“I wanted a grandson!” Her father shouted, shoving a fork full of food into his mouth. Aradia reached across the table and pulled the plate of lamb towards her. She hated eating lamb, but didn’t care at that moment. All her dad did was bitch while her mother sat and ate in silence.

“See, your mother and I warned you! But what did you do? You dated him anyway!”

“I thought you liked Castor, dad.”

“Now I don’t! Next time, date an American.”

Aradia looked away fr om her dad and to her mother, who shrugged. Aradia took her fork and lifted a piece of lamb from the tray and onto her plate. “Sorry, dad. I guess I’ll do better next time?”

“Hopefully.”

Chewing her food slowly, Aradia’s eyes were focused on the table. She thought long and hard about her situation. Her boyfriend left her and her parents were basically saying “I told you so”, even though there was nothing to tell. Being home sucked and she had nowhere else to go.

Being home wasn’t the best thing.

She honestly didn’t want to sit home and listen to her dad bitch nonstop. She didn’t feel like going to work, because really, what was the point? If anything, she spent the past week laying on the couch, watching Lifetime, and texting Eric nonstop, their conversations mainly focused on Castor and Eric’s family, who seemed racist.

Another week had gone by. No school, no work, and no boyfriend. Aradia went days without a shower an d she didn’t have many fucks to give. Her hair was messy and matted down, her clothes (which consisted of a t-shirt and basketball shorts) were stained, and her eyes were baggy. Eric insisted on coming by, but she refused.

Her life was over.

There was no meaning to it.

She considered suicide countless times, but never made an effort to make an attempt. Instead, she would sleep it off and wake up to watch more Lifetime. She ate nothing but cold lamb and ice cream, she gained at least 10 to 15 pounds.

One day, Aradia’s mother had enough, as well as her father. Her mother stormed into the room and shut off the television. She placed her hands on her hips and snarled.

“Aradia. I did not raise you to sit on your tail and waste your life away!”

“...okay and?”

“You are _not_ letting a boy ruin your life! He’s a thing of the past now and today is the future!”

“I don’t care mom. Turn the TV on, my show i s starting.”

“No! No more Lifetime and no more eating all our good lamb! It costs a fortune, you know. Now, I’ve gone to your job for days begging them to let you keep your job. Today, you get up, get yourself cleaned up, and go to work. Maybe go to the mall and stay out for a bit afterwards. Just...just get out of the house.”

Staring at her mother, Aradia groaned. There was nothing for her to do outdoors.

“Your father and I are tired of watching you waste your life indoors. These are supposed to be the best years of your life!”

“That was high school. My college years are horrible.”

“You’re only a sophomore in college. It’s not that bad. Just think, you’ll be graduating sooner than you think!”

Pushing herself from the couch, Aradia slouched. “Just go to work for today, okay? Stay out as long as you want! Go study or buy a book or--or something, alright?”

Aradia didn’t answer. Instead, she turned and walked to her bedroom, which happened to be a small, clustered attic. Her books and boxes from the apartment were stacked in a neat pile by her tiny window and her bed was shoved into a corner. She picked up a pair of clothes, shoved them into a brown bag, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

She shoved the sunglasses onto her face and placed her phone and wallet into the bag as well. Walking down the steps, she passed her parents room and an empty bedroom across from them.

Her mother waited at the bottom of the stairs, her arms folded over her chest.

“You’re living the house without a bath? Aradia, really...”

“I don’t care.” With that, Aradia stepped out the front door with her bag in hand.

“Aradia, you smell terrible! At least take a bath---”

“I’ll take a whore bath at work!” She shouted back.

______________

Aradia walked the busy streets of New York, a bored expression on her face. You couldn’t tell wh at she was thinking. All you knew is that she could’ve been a hobo. Passing a beauty salon, Aradia looked in. A woman smiled into a mirror, touching her short hair with glee. The stylist behind her gripped her shoulders.

Aradia stopped and pressed her face against the window.

_Maybe I’ll be happier if I cut my hair..._

Her mother would be furious and her father would probably call her a slut for cutting her hair off. Sighing, she stepped away from the window. She wanted to feel some sort of feeling again and maybe if she started over again, things would get better. Plus if she cut her hair, it’d grow back within the next few months.

She inhaled deeply and pushed the glass door to the shop open. Several stylists looked in her direction, smiles on their face. One by one, their smiles faded as they saw her hair.

“Oh, sweetheart...” One of the stylists started.

“Cut it. Cut it really, really short. I want a new start.”

The stylist nodded and a nearby seat off. “S-sure...have a seat.”

A few minutes later, Aradia sat in the chair and set her bag to the ground. She removed her sunglasses and placed them in her shirt. Crossing her legs, she leaned back into the seat, her eyes somewhat sleepy still.

“So, what all do you want done to it?”< /p>

“I want it to be short. Not too short, though. I still want some length. On, and wash it. Please.”


	26. something kinda like that but not really

Hours had passed and finally, they were done. Aradia touched the ends of her hair, which ended at her ears. There was still some wave to them and that was okay. She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded. “I like this,” She stated.

The stylist behind her grinned and removed a few strands of hair from Aradia’s shoulder. She then turned and reached back for a pair of scissors. “Your two front bangs are just hanging there, sweetie. They’re a bit long, too. Here, let me cut---”

“No, leave them.”

“...are you sure?”

“Yeah, these are okay. I’ll keep them so my parents can recognize me when I go home this evening.”

Rising from the chair, Aradia grabbed her bag from the ground and pulled her wallet. Before she could get one of her credit cards, her stylist took her hand. “It’s a free cut for the first time, dear. You can come back at any time and pay if yo u’d really like.”

“Oh...really? That’s...that’s so nice of you, ma’am.”

Not a moment after, Aradia packed her things, placed her glasses on, and left the salon. As she left, she folded her arms over her chest, hoping to cover the stains from her past few days living like a slob.

She felt pretty stupid after the first five minutes of the shop. Her hair was basically GONE and she looked like a wannabe anime character. As she strode further down the street, she would stare into windows. The majority of people inside the shops were just young or old couples. There was no such thing as single in New York.

Aradia stopped at street corner, waiting to cross. She had gotten her hair cut, so that was a productive event. Now there was something else to do before she had to go in to work. Maybe she’d buy a new pair of shoes or another useless outfit...

Hr thoughts were interrupted when someone roughly nudged her. Stumbling over a bit, Ara dia quickly looked to the left, her eyes narrowed. “Hey!” She shouted, facing her side.

“O-oh, sorry...” A voice mumbled. Aradia looked up and gasped. Eric.

“Oh, Eric! Hi, um...I’m sorry! I just haven’t been out the house in like weeks I guess and...”

“Aradia? Aradia, is that you?”

Eric removed his dark glasses and tucked them into his blazer pocket. Her raised a brow and examined Aradia.

“Your...your hair. Aradia, your _hair._ What have you done?”

“I didn’t do anything! I just cut it because my hair had Cheetos and Doritos in it. Not to mention Twinkie wrappers, so you can imagine the position I was in this past week or so.”

“So you cut your hair because you refused to get up and bathe...?”

“...basically, yeah. And my mom told me to leave the house today so I just left without a shower. I’m gross, I know.” Aradia sighed and adjusted her bag. “But I’m on my way to work now an d I guess I’ll take a whore bath in the bathroom sink.”

“...and what might a whore bath be, Miss Megido?”

“I don’t think you’d like to know. Anyway, where are you headed, Eric?”

“I was just on my way to my office, actually.”

Aradia searched the street for a moment and looked back to Eric. “I thought you had a car. Where’s your car?”

“I hate wasting gas, so I walk and take the bus. I know, that makes no sense..”

“Nah, it makes perfect sense. Hey, wanna walk me to work?”

“I don’t mind.”

With that, the two headed off across the street.

As they walked, Aradia wiped the edges of her sunglasses.

“So, were you sick while you were indoors all that time?”

“I wasn’t sick, exactly. I guess I just moped, cried, and ate a lot. And my parents got tired of me eating all the good lamb, so they just kinda kicked me out. So I’m on my way to work to pick up my previous paychecks. ”

“I see.”

As the two walked and made their way towards Aradia’s destination, Aradia found her arm linked with Eric’s, as if they were old friends. Soon, they were both holding each others hands as if they were a happy couple.

As Aradia spoke, Eric would watch her closely and admire everything there was about her, even if she did smell and look funny. He loved her eyes, the way her hair hung at the sides of her head and her dark complexion looked amazing in the sun.

Eventually, they arrived to their destination, which happened to be a quiet cafe on a street corner. Aradia held Eric’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go. His hand felt familiar and it made her wonder if she had held it before. She hadn’t known him for long, but she knew he was kind and meant well.

Sadly, she released his hand and shoved her hands in her pockets and grinned up at Eric. “Thanks for walking me to work. I’m sure you’re late and everything by no w.”

“It’s quite alright, actually. As long as you arrived here safely.”

Aradia nodded. “Yeah...so anyway! Thanks! I guess I’ll text you later.”

Turning, she headed towards the cafe doors. Eric reached out and gently took hold of her wrist, causing her to glance back at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Valerie is dragging me to a night club this evening. She’ll probably leave me alone once we get there...if you don’t mind, would you like to go for dinner? I’ll pay.”

Aradia bit down on her lip.

_Well this is weird._

_I just got out of a relationship._

_But Eric is really, really sweet._

 

“Eric, are you asking me out? Like, on a date?”

“Er...well, it’s something like that.”

“Sure! It’s not like my parents would care or anything. They want me out the house anyway, so yeah, I don’t mind joining you for dinner.”


	27. boyfriend hunting

“You decided to go out and find yourself a boyfriend? Did you at least go to work?”

 

“He’s not a boyfriend. Also yes, I did go to work. They gave me a few of my missing paychecks as well.”

“That’s good. And if he isn’t a boyfriend, then what is he?”

“He’s not a boyfriend...he’s more like...”

“Like?”

“More like, a um...I don’t know, mom! He’s just a friend that wanted to buy me dinner. Friends buy friends dinner, mom.”

“When I was growing up, our parents bought dinner. Either that, or a boyfriend or girlfriend. Now, friends may share dinner, but--”

“Can we drop it! It’s just dinner and that’s it! It’s not like I’ll come back pregnant or anything.”

Sighing, Aradia took another look at herself in the mirror. She appeared pretty plain (as usual), but didn’t mind. She stood there, clad in a black dress with a red floral pattern, matching stockings, and gray flats. She felt extremely old school and loved it. Her mother, on the other hand, pretty much said she looked like a slut (whatever that meant).

“Aradia, don’t say that! And if you come back pregnant...oh goodness, I don’t know what we’d do. Your father would throw a fit! No, more of a fit!”

Scoffing, Aradia rolled her eyes and walked past her mother, her short hair bouncing behind her ears. “Okay, mom. I won’t come home pregnant. I don’t see why I would anyway...”

“You’re dressed like a slut! Only sluts get pregnant in outfits like that!”

“Mom, stop! That’s ignorant!”

“Your father would agree! Wait, where _is_ your father...?”

Aradia took that as her cue and ran towards the front door. She pulled it open, stepped out, and slammed it. Once she was outside, she stumbled down the steps and made her way down the street, jogging slightly.

After a while, she found hers elf near an alley, panting heavily. She patted her dress off and searched the streets for Eric. As she waited, she leaned against a nearby brick wall and let out a soft sigh.

She did feel somewhat bad for going out with Eric, but at the same time, it felt great. Eric was a sweet guy and he actually cared for her (from what she knew so far).

Not a moment later, Eric slowly drove around, searching the sidewalks for Aradia. Aradia perked up and ran towards the curb of the sidewalk, shouting. “Eric...! Eric, over here! Hi!”


	28. epic rush

The two sat in a secluded corner in the back of a dimmed restaurant. Eric sat with a glass of wine in his hands while Aradia sat across from him, her arms folded over the table. She grinned at Eric every now and then, reaching over to fondly grip his hand. He would return the gesture and they’d sit there for a while, staring into each others’ eyes and grinning the entire time.

Overall, Eric was a pretty decent guy. He was intelligent, had a lot going for himself, and apparently had a great deal of life experience. Aradia also enjoyed how polite and calm he was at times.

There was a plethora of things Eric adored when it came to Aradia. He loved her smile, her laugh, her eyes, and the way she moved. The list could go on and on, but that’d take forever. They barely ate or said a word over dinner and it was fine.

Eric lowered her hand for a moment and took a drink from his glass. Aradia watched Eric as she rested her head on her right fist. “Th anks.” She said.

Lowering his glass, Eric looked over at her. “You thank me far too much. I only do what’s right.” He began, leaning back in his seat. Aradia shut her eyes and giggled. “I’m serious, Miss Megido. It really pained me to see all of that happen at Valerie’s party. It was a public event and such private matters should be kept behind closed doors. Castor had no right to do what he did. You deserve better.”

“I guess I do, don’t I?”

“There is no ‘guess’. You deserve the best and that’s what you’ll get. It may take some time, but you’ll receive it.”

Nodding, Aradia reached for her glass and took a tiny sip.

“That’s really sweet of you, Eric. It really is, but I just I would’ve known he was doing what he did! I mean, I don’t see how I couldn’t have noticed...he was dating Felicity and basically fell in love with her.”

Owch. Aradia winced at the comment.

“Yeah, I guess...but I ’ll get over it eventually. Boys are boys and there’s an ocean full of them. And if not, I’ll become a lesbian.”

“Why become a lesbian? Women can hurt and cheat on you just the same.”

“You’re right, but still! I’ll just stop dating altogether then.”

Eric chuckled and placed his glass down next to him. “Dating can be troublesome at times, yes, but you shouldn’t give it up.”

“That’s a funny thing to say, Eric. You’ve told me almost everything about you. Do you have a girlfriend even?”

Blushing lightly at the question, he cleared his throat. “Actually, I don’t. I quit dating a few years ago. Perhaps when I was in college still. I...I loved a girl, actually. But something terrible happened to her,” He stopped and looked at Aradia longingly. “Once she recovered, she never remembered me. She thought of me as a strange and shunned me from her life. As long as she was happy..”

“Eric, I’m sorry. She s ounds...ungrateful. How long did you love her?”

“The moment I laid eyes on her. She was terribly young and being seen with her was risky for me...but she’s an adult now. She’s living a difficult life currently.”

“I’m sorry. Maybe things will get better?”

“Perhaps. Until then, I hope the best for her.”

Grinning, Aradia shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. “That’s good. If so, I’d like to meet her one day. If you’d like! Besides, you’re a sweet person. I don’t know how many times I’ve told you, but...”

“You compliment me far too much.”

“Whatever! You deserve it, you know. Or maybe I’m just saying all of this because of the position I’m currently in..”

Thinking for a moment, Aradia looked off to the side. “Who knows? Anyway, thanks for dinner! I got one of my paychecks and I don’t mind paying..”

Eric reached across the table and took her hand. “It’s fine, really. I’ ll pay. It’d be rude of me not to.”

Aradia lowered her purse and looked over at Eric, an unsure look on her face. “You sure? I don’t mind you know. You’ve done a lot for me and---”

“I’ve got it under control.”

___________

Leaving the restaurant, Aradia and Eric walked out, hand in hand. They both smiled and laughed merrily, as if there was no tomorrow. Eric enjoyed her company and Aradia wished the evening would last. She knew she had to return home soon, but she didn’t want to.

Eric was amazing and he knew how to have a good time.

They spent the rest of their evening in the park, watching the lake and cars pass by over the closest bridge. Taking a seat on a small, wooden bench, the two sat close, head to hand and leg to leg. Speaking in hushed tones, they spoke about anything and everything.

“I didn’t know you were German. Is that why you have kind of a rough accent?”

“Somewhat, yes. My parents a nd I moved here to America when I was ten years old. My father started a company here, so he wanted his family to join him overseas. It was a rough transition, but I got used to it after a while. English wasn’t as difficult to learn as I anticipated.”

“English was hard for me. When we first got here, my parents basically shoved it down my throat. But then they’d proceed to nag and say _don’t learn too much English! you won’t have you heritage anymore!_. So I guess I’m bilingual kinda.”

Aradia shrugged and pushed a strand of hair over her shoulder. “Then again, I am forgetting some Hindi. My parents and I only speak it when we’re at home or shopping together. If I forget it, I’d rather not learn it all over. It’s so difficult. Plus Sanskrit is hard to lear as well..”

Eric faced Aradia for a moment and then turned his attention to the busy bridge. “I believe you should relearn Hindi. Just because you live in America does not mean you have to give up your culture completely.”

“And I’m trying! When we moved here, I was just really desperate to fit in with other kids since I had no friends here. I met my best friend here as well, but...”

“But?”

“I haven’t spoken to him weeks. I was really upset with him last time we spoke. It wasn’t his fault, though.”

Aradia sat in silence for a moment.

“These past days have been hell for me. I’ve missed so many classes, as well. I kind of did this to myself as well, but I’ll get over it! I mean, he’s moved on, so why haven’t I?”

Gripping one of her hands, Eric faced her completely. “It’s a hard thing to do, Aradia. Not everyone can move on from someone they loved for so long. It’s a long process and it’ll take a while. Until then, just try your best.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m glad you agree. Anyhow, it’s getting a bit late. Would you like to start headi ng home?”

“I don’t know. My parents would throw a fit if I came home this late.”

“I wouldn’t mind giving up my bed for the evening. I’ll take the couch. It’s up to you, of course.”

Aradia stood and tugged at the ends of her skirt. “Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll just text my mom and tell her I’m with a friend.”


	29. mother dearest

“You act like I’m some bitch commander, mom! I mean, I’m not a bitch and I’m a good child and I totally need a place to stay!”

“Valerie, you can plead as much as you’d like, but you are not returning to this home. He still hasn’t forgiven you for what you did.”

Valerie glared at the woman sitting across from her. She was an exact mirror image of Valerie, except taller and older with longer black with striking blue eyes and a scowl on her face. Crossing her legs, she placed her hands on her lap.

Valerie clenched her fists. Her mother, Marianne Serket, sat across from her, her expression unmoving.

“Mom, are you really putting that asshole before me? I’m your flesh and _blood_! I’m your daughter and he’s just some old man.”

“He’s not some old man. He’s a better man than your father was and you should learn to appreciate him more.” Marianne paused for a moment and reac hed in her skirt pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She took a cigarette and placed it in her mouth, lighting it seconds later.

She blew a cloud of smoke from her mouth and sighed.

“Look, I love you and all, but you need to learn your lesson, Val. I can’t just let you come home because you’re begging me at a five star restaurant. Also, where’d you get the money to pay for this?”

“...”

“Well? Where’d you get it? That Adrien boy?”

“No. Yeketerina loaned me some.”

“Ah, so you don’t have a job either. Val, she’s a paragon. I can’t believe she puts up with your shit. I would’ve kicked you out if I were her. Oh, wait! I did, haha.”

“Mom, you’re not so perfect yourself either. You only slept with that asshole because he had more money than dad! And you let him mol---”

“Keep your voice down. Now.”

Valerie shut her mouth.

“Look, mom...Yeketerina and I are in a tough sp ot right now. She’s mad at me and I’m mad at her and...well, living with her is unbeeeeeeeearable. I hate when she’s mad at me! She’s more of a bitch than me!”

“That’s an understatement, Valerie. I hope you realized what you just said. It’s too late in the evening for all of this.”

Rolling her eyes, Valerie looked at her half-eaten plate of food. She slowly looked back to her mother, who was inhaling another puff. Marianne blew the smoke into Valerie’s face and cackled.

“I’ll tell you what. Since you took me out for dinner and all, I’ll ask him, alright? I’ll see if he’ll consider it. It is his house, after all.”

“It’s dad’s house.”

“ _His._ ”

“Mom, you’re---okay. Okay, fine. Nevermind. It’s Scratch’s house. He owns the shit, right?”

“Of course he does. He pays the bills and mortgage.”

Sitting in silence for a moment, the two stared each other down, long and hard. < /p>

“...so how’s grandma?”

“You mean Arenea? She’s fine, I guess. Haven’t spoken to her in a bit.”

“Why? What’s up?”

“I put her in a home.”

“Mom, what?! Why’d you do that?! She’s like, 67...”

“So what? Scratch was tired of her taking up space. I was, too! Plus she was becoming senile or whatever. No big deal.”

“Mom, no big deal? Grandma is in a home! An old folks home! Is she allowed visits?”

“Of course she is. You’re family, aren’t you?”

“I guess, but...”

“Okay then. Don’t worry about it, she’s alright.”

Valerie couldn’t bear to hear anymore. She rose to her feet and reached in her shirt, pulling out three twenties. She snarled and threw them in Marianne’s face. Marianne lowered her cigarette and slowly rose as well.  
“And what do you think you’re doing? I’m your mother, young lady!”

“Really?! A real mother wouldn’t put her own mother in a fucking nursing home! She wouldn’t kick her daughter out over some fucking bullshit! And she sure as hell wouldn’t have let her boyfriend molest her daughter!”

The whole restaurant fell silent and focused on the two women. Marianne’s eyes widened as Valerie stood over her, shaking with anger. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and eventually rolled down her cheeks.

“A real mother would keep her mom at home! She wouldn’t have left her husband for a quick buck! She wouldn’t have left her husband for some asshole that slept with her daughter every night!”

“Valerie, shut your mouth---”

“He’ll treat you the same, mom. You won’t be young forever. You’ll grow old and he’ll leave you with nothing.”

With that, Valerie ran from the restaurant, her head lowered before her. Marianne watched her run from their table, her jaw slightly agape. She slumped into her seat and crossed her legs, a tired look on her fa ce.

Marianne was losing her family and it sucked. Her own daughter hated her and her mother was in a home. Her mother would grow to hate her soon enough.

Marianne lit another cigarette and set her lighter on the table.

 


	30. ~~~PART 2~~~

Valerie walked the streets, her hands stuffed in her pockets. Tears fell from her eyes and onto her black sweater. She hated her mom and she hated her mom’s boyfriend. He was a creep, she was a bitch, and they all were just one fucked up family. Her own grandmother was sent away just because her mother wanted to please that bastard.

“Fuck, fuck...”

Kicking a random soda can, Valerie turned a corner and began to walk quickly. She was cold, angry, and filled with complete hate and anger. She couldn’t believe Marianne. She didn’t even know where her grandma was at this point. Arenea could’ve been in a nursing home far out in the county (or in another country knowing her mother).

After a cold hour spent walking, Valerie found herself walking in a suburban neighborhood. The houses were nicer, the cars were cleaner, and the skies were clear to the point where you saw all of the stars. She walked further and further, until she reached a pretty large mansion. Around the mansion was a tall gate and various amounts of shrubbery.

Valerie approached the gate and looked up at it. She gripped on of the bars and began to climb the gate. As she climbed, she stepped on a golden plaque that read __**AMPORA**.

After a while, she lowered herself to the other side and landed in the front yard. Looking up into the mansion, a room was brightly lit. He was still awake, as usual. He never slept, seeing as though sleeping meant useless dreaming (in his opinion).

She walked around the mansion, her arms folded over her chest for warmth. She hoped to god on of his neighbors didn’t see her, or his dogs for that matter. Once she was behind the back of the house, she searched around for his backdoor.

She approached the backdoor and gripped the knob tightly. Turning it, she slightly pushed the door open and entered the house.

Once she was inside, she smiled to herself. She lowered her hood and walked through the house, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. She made her way up a flight of stairs, down a series of stairs, and stopped in front of a mahogany door.

Pulling the door open, she wandered into the room while removing her jacket.

“Hey, Adrien.”

“W-what..?! Val, how’d you get in here _again_?”

Giggling, Valerie took a seat on the edge of his bed. “You dumbasses don’t know how to lock your backdoor, so I made myself welcome. Besides, it’s not hard climbing your damn fence.”  
Rolling his eyes, Adrien sat up from his bed. He reached towards his nightstand and grabbed his glasses. He placed them on and shook his head. Running a hand through his hair, he groaned. He had terribly bleached hair with a single purple streak going through it, gray eyes, and somewhat tan skin with freckles scattered across his skin.

Adrien dragged himself from bed and stood up, dusting his shirt off. “You need to stop breakin’ into people’s houses, dammit. You’re gonna get the cops called on yourself an’---”

"I’ll go to jail and you won’t bail me out! Blah, blah, blaaaaaaaah.”

“Anyway, w-what do you want?”

“ _W-well...._ ”, Valerie began, mocking Adrien. “I came because Yeketerina is mad at me, right? And like, I went to my mom and begged and pleaded for her to take me back, and she’s like no so I’m like, ugh where will I live? So I decided to fuck around with you for a bit.”

“How much money do you need now?”

“I don’t always come here for money, jeez! I come here for other things, like spending time with you. After all, you are my best friend.”

“That’s a damn lie and you know it.”

“Okay, so I did come for some money! And I wanted to know if I could move in?”

“...w-what? Seriously?”

**___________**

“I wonder what she’s doing.” Castor wondered.

“What?” Felicity questioned, looking over at him. “I mean, Aradia. I wonder what she’s doing right now. Or how she’s doing for that matter...”

Felicity placed her head on his shoulder and smiled wide. “She’s probably home with her mommy and daddy! And maybe she’s eating...uh, stuff that Asian people eat. Like rice and stuff. She’s fine and happy!”

Castor couldn’t help but to feel guilty. He did indeed kick his girlfriend of five years out of their apartment, leaving her heartbroken and without a home. She was sad, cold, and depressed and he felt like complete shit.

“Well, whatever she’s doing, I hope she’s happy.”

“Castor, jeez, clam down! I mean, calm down, hehe! She’ll be fine. She’s a bit upset right now, but hey, that’s expected! You did just break up with her like forever ago, so who knows? She probably found another boyfriend by now.”

Pausing, Castor gazed over at Felicity. “...FF, what?”

“You heard me. She probably moved on. I mean, you’ve moved on, so why shouldn’t she? It only makes sense, silly. She’s a good girl, who wouldn’t date her? Aradia may have guys lined up for her right now! What if she gets married?” Felicity shrilled.

He shoved Felicity away, his eyes widening. “Marriage? Oh, fuck. What if like, she gets pregnant or some shit? Or---or...oh my God, Aradia’s gonna get married?”

"I didn’t say she was, but it’s an if statement! Calm down, Castor!” Felicity sighed.

“I don’t want to think about my girlfriend marrying someone else. What if she turns into a lesbian? Oh god, if she’s a lesbian...”

“Nah, I don’t think she’d be a lesbian. She’d probably get together with some other guy, you know.”

Castor sat in silence for a moment, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"I have to get my girlfriend back.”

Felicity’s smile faded as she slowly turned towards him. “C-castor...? What? I am your girlfriend..”

“No. I want my old girlfriend back.”

“Castor, are you serious?!” Felicity shrieked, crossing her arms. She rose from the couch and stared down at him, her eyes narrowed and forced grin on her face. “You’re gonna try and get her back when you just dumped her?! What about me? I thought you loved me! Isn’t that why you dumped her in the first place?!”

“Y-yeah, but...I just realized I made a mistake, you know? She’s a great girl, FF. I shouldn’t have fucked up our relationship like that...you’re a sweet girl as well, but...”

“But what?” Felicity inquired, making an attempt to keep that grin on her face.

“I think I love Aradia still. And I’m pretty sure I want her back. I can’t believe I destroyed our relationship like this...”

Felicity dropped her arms to her side and stared at Castor, her expression unreadable.

“...I cannot believe you. I cannot believe this! You put Aradia through hell, now you’re gonna do it to me?! Castor, make up your mind! You can’t have two girlfriends! Jeez, you don’t need two! Pick one, Castor!”

Castor gripped the edge of the couch, his face unmoving. Felicity placed a hand on her hip, sighing.

“Well?”

“I want---no, I need my girlfriend back. I love Aradia Megido and I’m willing to get her back.”

Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped Castor across the face. Holding his cheek, Castor slowly looked up at Felicity, her eyes tearing up.

“Castor, I thought you loved me! I thought you were done with her? I-I...Castor, I cannot believe you...”

Standing, Castor sighed and stood, shutting his eyes. “I can’t make up my mind. But for now, I want her back.”


	31. i did what with who and why

Aradia awoke the next morning, covered in a large, blue comforter. She curled up, her hair covering her face slightly. Yawning, she turned to the right and cuddled into the bed. She opened her eyes slightly and searched the current room she laid in.

“...where...where am I again..?” She asked herself, slowly sitting up. She rubbed her eye and searched the room. The room was large, with dark blue curtains that hung over wide windows. There were a few rugs in the room, as well as a laptop stuffed in a corner. On the floor lay her clothes from last night.

_On the floor lay her clothes from last night._

“What did I do? Oh god, what did I do...” Aradia mumbled, pushing herself from the bed. Instead of standing, she fell to the ground. Letting out a low grunt, she rubbed the back of her head. “God, what...now, where am I...?”

“You’re still here?” A voice questioned. Standing in the doorway was a stubby, dark-haired, Asian female. Her eyes were a bright green (due to eye contacts probably) and she wore a black, sleeveless dress. On her right arm was a sleeved tattoo of a dragon and a geisha. In her hand was a bowl of cereal. “It’s okay if you’re still here! Want breakfast? I don’t mind cooking _furr_ you.”

Aradia stared at the girl for a moment. “...who are you? Where am I? And why do I have this large headache...” She grumbled, placing her hand on her head.

“Oh, I’m Soo-yun. Soo-yun Leijon! I’m Eric’s roommate! He and I have best furriends since...well, since I was just a kid I guess.” She stopped chewing f or a moment and peeked over Aradia and onto the bed. She squealed and held her bowl extra tight. “Oh, so you _did_ go further than kissing! Wow, who knew? Want a cake? Let’s bake a cake!”

“I did what?”

“...oh yeah, I had to clean up your wine glasses. Also, that was a nice selection. I wouldn’t be able to afford that in...years!”

“I did what?!”


	32. grandma knows best

A stout, elderly woman sat in an azure rocking chair, a ball of blue yarn in her lap. Her short, gray locks fell over her shoulders as she knitted aimlessly. Her pale, blue eyes glistened in the sunlight pouring in through the windows. Wearing a navy blue sweater with a flowing, blue skirt, she crossed her legs.

Arenea sat in the middle of a small room, which smelt of disinfectant and potpourri. In the corner sat a small bed with a few baskets on the side. Hanging on the walls were knitted quilts with spiderweb designs. One of them stood out, being bright orange with a yellow sun in the middle. Arenea let out a soft sigh and leaned back in her chair, shutting her eyes.

Standing in the room was Valerie, her fists clenched at her sides. She watched her grandmother rock back in forth in her chair until she opened her eyes. Catching her breath, Valerie took a step towards Arenea and smiled.

“Hey, grandma.”

“ Oh, Valerie. You came to visit. I didn’t think you would...no one ever does these days.” She lifted her hand and continued to knit a tad bit more, her gold bangles making small jingles. Taking a seat on the floor, Valerie sat in front of Arenea.

“It’s a bright morning, isn’t it dear?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Valerie messed with her shoe strings, her blonde hair touching the floor. “Sooo...how are you here? Does mom visit you often and shit?”

“Not much. Maybe every two months, she does.”

“Tch. Sorry she did this to you, grandma. I wish I would’ve known. You and I could’ve found an apartment somewhere or---or---something! I miss you and I can’t...ugh! Grandma, are you happy here?”

“I grew happy eventually.”

Silence passed as Arenea let out a soft, long sigh.

“I had another dream, dear.”

“What about?”

“You came to me, in tears.” Arenea began as Valerie looked up at her. “Bu t before, you saw that boy. What’s his name...? Ah, Adrien? It’s Adrien, yes...you saw Adrien and you cried to him as well. He gave you money again, as usual, and then you left.”

“Sounds like my evening. Grandma, you sure you aren’t like...a future-seer or something?”

“Perhaps I am.” Arenea chuckled and lowered her yarn and needles. “Valerie, tell me, what brings you here today?”

“I spoke with mom again last night. I begged her to let me back into the house and she was like fuck no, so now I’m just like...what the fuck do I do now? Yeketerina is mad at me and I’m like...man, what do I even do?”

Arenea looked down at Valerie and tilted her head. “Sweetie...she won’t let you return to the house?”

“No! That piece of shit Scratch doesn’t want me back! And if so, he might rape me or--or..fuck...fuck!”

Valerie slammed her fists on the floor and hunched over, her eyes shut. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor. “I just wanna go home...can’t move in with Adrien...can’t get along with Yeketerina and I can’t even go home to you...grandma, this sucks. Life sucks.”

“I know. Life is unfair to all of us.”

“You say that all the time, grandma. And shit just doesn’t change! It just gets worse and worse and...man.”

“Remember that story I always told you?”

“About you and Alejandro? Yeah, that’s my favorite story.”

“You know what happened between us. Life tore us apart, but guess what? It brought us together in the first place. Good things never last, but the always come back. You know this and I do as well.”

Valerie crawled towards Arenea’s bed and reached under, pulling out a dusty, tan book.

She made her back to Arenea and sat at her feet, placing the book on her lap and opening it. The first page she landed on was a dusty white page with two black and white photos.

The first photo had a picture of a young girl with short black hair grinning wide. She wore a veil of flowers around her head and her hands were in the form of a Cancer symbol. She sat at the edge of a lake, wearing a long, blue flowing dress and baggy, see-through shirt.

The next picture sat the same girl again, sitting next to a fire, smiling. Valerie turned to the next page and there the girl was again, wearing her blue outfit and making her Cancer symbol with both hands. There was a serious look on her face as she stood next to a rusty car. Next to her stood a tan, lanky male with shaggy black hair. His hands were in the form of the Cancer symbol as well.

“I miss him so, so much.”

“I know, grandma.”

“How’s his grandson?”

“Tacito?” Valerie questioned, raising a brow. She thought for a moment. She and Tacito haven’t spoken since her last party. He was avoiding her and whenever they spoke, he always mentioned Aradia. After that, he would wheel himself a way, his head down.

“Hell if I know. He’s fine, though. Doing well in his wheelchair.”

Arenea smiled. “That’s good. That accident really...really changed things.”

“Sure did.” Valerie mumbled, slamming the book. Arenea faced Valerie and sighed.

“Get yourself a job. This time, you’ll find one. And throw another party when you find yourself one. When you’re done, tell Yeketerina you’re sorry. Give her two months rent. Take her out for dinner; make her smile.”

“But grand--”

“No butts. And call Marianne. Tell her I love her and miss her. She’ll let you come home.”

“How do you know all of this?”

Arenea shut her eyes and resumed her knitting.

“I know so, so much. Twice as more than the world’s smartest man.”

“Einstein?”

“Einstein, sweetie. Einstein.”

Valerie rose from the floor and shoved her hands in her pockets, staring down at Arenea.

“Thanks, gr andma. And you’re sure all of this is gonna work out? The job and Yeketerina and all?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You’ll get everything together. Have patience.”


	33. kissing hands

“That was awkward...” Aradia muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. “This is awkward. I’m naked, Eric. I’m naked in your bed.”

Opposite of her, Eric sat, his elbows rested on knees and his hair pulled over his shoulder. He let out a low groan and turned the side, his cheeks flushed. “I-I didn’t mean for this to happen. Honestly...er, should I give you a ride home?”

“I don’t even know! We slept together! We..we had sex! I just got out of a relationship and I feel...I feel like a whore!”

“M-miss Megido, you’re not a who---”

“Don’t call me ‘miss’! I am 19 years old! I am OLD! I mean young! Young, young!”

“Right..oh goodness, I’m sorry. Did you want to? I didn’t force you, did I?”

“...no. No, you didn’t. I feel horrible, you know? It’s not like I’m with Castor or anything, but...”

“But?”

“I’m naked. In your bed.” Groaning, Ar adia wrapped herself in the comforter and shut her eyes. “I feel dirty. Not because of you, but...I don’t know. This is so strange.”

Eric lifted his arm and hesitated a moment before placing his hand on her shoulder. The two faced each other for a brief moment before quickly looking away. Aradia ran a hand through her hair while Eric sat with his hands together, facing the ground.

“We can’t talk about this ever. No one can find out. N-not that I’m ashamed of you or anything...”

“I understand.”

Eric nodded as Aradia shuffled towards the edge. She slipped off the bed and fell onto her butt, shouting loudly. Before she could react any further, she turned to Eric, her eyes wide. Eric gulped and clenched the bedsheets nervously.

“I think..I think I remember something from last night.”

Eric straightened and faced Aradia, raising one of his brows.

“Your hand was on my boob. Your hands are kind of war--”

“I think we should get dressed.”

“Okay.”  
____________

 

“Yes, hello...I’d like to apply for a job. Yeah...yeah...yeah, no I can’t cook. I can clean. Okay...okay..” Valerie mumbled as she scribbled something down. She paused for a moment, licked the tip of the pen, and resumed writing. As she wrote, she sat on the couch, her legs crossed and a notepad in her lap.

Behind her, Yeketerina left her room, wrapped in a silky, jade bathrobe. She shuffled into the kitchen, her blonde hair a disaster zone. Once she entered the kitchen, she searched around, looking for something to drink.

“Valerie, who’re you speaking with? It’s quite early and---”

“Shh! I’m getting a job, jeez.” Valerie stopped and nodded. “Yeah, I can do that...okay, alright. Thank you. No...no, thank you. Sweet, so I’ll see you Monday? Great! And thanks again, haha...” With that, Valerie shut off her phone and silently cheered to herself. Yeke terina peeked into the living room and tilted her head.

“Valerie? Are you done yet?”

“Yeah! And I just got myself a job! Yeeeeeeees! I start Monday!”

Yeketerina lowered the coffee container in her hand and stared at Valerie with wide eyes. “A...a job? You found a job?”

“Um, yes? It’s a cleaning job, but it pays good and it’s part time!”

Yeketerina smiled warmly and continued to prepare coffee. As she moved about the kitchen, she let out a low sigh. It was nice that Valerie would finally leave the apartment during the day. She’d probably start paying rent and the bills soon.

“Congratulations, Valerie. I hope all goes well for you once you begin to work. More bills will get paid hopefully...”

Valerie shrugged and hopped from the couch, leaving her notepad behind. She ran into the kitchen and gave Yeketerina a quick squeeze from behind. The two stood there for a moment, completely silent and unmoving. Valerie h esitantly removed her arms and quickly left the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest.

Yeketerina gazed back at Valerie, her eyes wide and cheeks red. A smile crept to her face as she leaned over the sink. “Well then..”

__________

Sitting on the floor, Aradia tugged her stockings on, struggling a bit. She then grabbed her heels and shoved them onto her feet, groaning. She held her stomach and fell back onto the floor, her eyes facing the ceiling.

Standing in the doorway was Eric, dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, his hands in his pockets. He chuckled a bit as he watched Aradia, who eventually looked in his direction. She pushed herself up and walked towards Eric, her hands placed on her hips.

“Anyway, Mr. Zahhak...” She began, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for the evening, I guess. Even though I don’t remember what happened. Um...thanks for dinner. And the wine? I can’t remember its taste as well..."

An awkward moment passed between the two before Eric slowly took her hand and gave it a small kiss. Aradia could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks and she covered her face, her eyes focused on the ground before her.

She exhaled deeply before speaking. “Um, um...”

“I’d like to see you again, if possible. I suppose the evening was a bit awkward for the both of us, but I really enjoy your company, Miss--Aradia”

“You almost called me ‘miss’.” Aradia giggled and ran a hand through her short hair. “But if you’d really like to see me again, then you know...you can or whatever. You know you don’t have to hang out with me just because Castor dumped me, right?”

“That isn’t the reason as to why I see you. But the situation does disappoint me.”

Aradia retracted her hand and stared at it longingly. “Yeah...um, thanks again, Eric. I don’t know how many times I’ve told you thank you, so...yeah.”

She sig hed and walked past Eric, her head lowered.


	34. two month mistake

Two months had passed. Eric and Aradia saw each other frequently, if not everyday. The two would do anything, such as drive around for hours, walk through the parks at night, and watch cheesy movies, courtesy of Eric’s roommate, Soo-yun. They even had dinner with Aradia’s parents, who would make snarky comments about Eric’s cologne and height.

Aradia’s father somewhat liked Eric (“How much does he make in a year?” “I don’t know, dad.”) and her mother thought he was alright (“Well, as long as he’s not short. Castor was short. Short and ugly.”). Aradia even met Eric’s parents who assumed she was just another young girl looking for a quick buck.

The two began to avoid the topic of their parents as much as possible. That meant less visits and outings and more cuddling, making out, and hand holding.

One night, Eric and Aradia sat in his living room, cuddled together, their eyes glued to a large television screen. Aradia held Eric’s hands tightly, her eyes welled up with tears. She rested her head on his shoulder while Eric made a terrible attempt to not cry as well.

They had been watching the Titanic for what seemed like forever, until the end. Aradia bit down on her lip and covered her face. Eric draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

“Oh god, I hate this movie so much now..” Aradia sobbed, lowering her hands. “It was so romantic though! Ugh, I feel like such a baby now, wow. And it was my first time watching the Titanic, too..” She sighed deeply and clenched her fists, tears falling down her cheeks still. Eric wiped the tears from her face and removed his glasses.

“I’m sorry about this. Maybe we won’t watch the Titanic again? There are funnier movies, correct?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to watch this! And now that I’ve watched the Titanic, I’m satisfied and sad. At the same time!” Aradia fell b ack against the couch, shutting her eyes and placing her hands over her stomach. Eric rose from the couch and proceeded to remove the movie. As he did, Aradia opened her eyes and watched Eric.

Two months.

Two months have gone by since that strange night. The week afterwards, Aradia woke up and threw up on her new bedsheets. After that, she had missed many periods and it was pretty damn weird. She didn’t tell her parents, Tacito, Soo-yun, or even Eric. Finally, two weeks later, she gave the doctor a visit.

_It seems you’re pregnant._

The words stung deeply, but she got over it. Kind of. She felt nauseous and dizzy at times. She found herself eating more than she would, which made her parents (as well as Eric’s) suspicious. If there wasn’t food around, Aradia would sneak to the grocery store and eat the food off the shelves, then leave as quick as possible.

She didn’t know how to tell her new boyfriend (of two months and counting) she was pregnant. It would be a major surprise and it could probably upset him. Eric claimed his seat next to her and snaked his arm around her again. Aradia smiled nervously and placed her head on his chest.

She couldn’t wait until she was blown up like a whale to say:

_Hey, I’m pregnant! And all of a sudden! Isn’t that weird?_

She messed with edge of her gray skirt, adverting her eyes to her fingers. She pulled away from Eric and faced him. “Eric?”

“Yes?”

Aradia made a look of uncertainty. How would things work out? Would he leave her? Support her? She dropped the skirt from her hands and grabbed a pillow, covering her face with it. She muffled a few words.

“What now?” Eric questioned.

Removing the pillow, Aradia turned to Eric and narrowed her eyes. “Eric, don’t make me say it again, please?”

“Say what again? What did you say in the first place?”

“I don’t know how you’ll take it...” Aradia twisted the ends of her hair, which was finally starting to grow again. “I mean, like...I don’t know how you’d react to this. This is so sudden too and I’m so fat now and--and...”

“Aradia, just tell me. Please?”

Aradia’s grip on the pillow grew as she looked away from Eric.

“I’m fat! No, I’m pregnant ! I’m pregnant!”

Eric’s eyes widened as his arm fell from Aradia and onto the couch. Turning to Eric, Aradia searched his eyes.

“...when?”

“What?”  
“When? When did you become...p-p..”

“I’ve been pregnant for about two months now?” Aradia forced a smile. “But hey, it’s not so bad! At least I didn’t wait until I was as big as a house...haha...” She shut her mouth and ran her fingers through her hair. Eric rose from the couch and walked off.

Eric placed his hands on the sides of his head, his eyes shut tightly. He sighed and pulled the door to his apartment open, exiting as quick as possible. He made his way down the hall and to an elevator, Aradia following him.

The two stepped into the elevator, their eyes on each other. Eric seemed distressed while Aradia’s hands shook.

“Eric? Why aren’t you talking?”

“I...I...this is so sudden, Aradia. I don’t see how you’re pregnant...unless you and Castor did anything before we did?”

“No, Castor wouldn’t even look at me months before we broke up!” She looked off to the side. “I wouldn’t lie to you, Eric. That’s the last thing I want to do.”

The elevator stopped and landed at the top of the apartments, which happened to be a vast skyscraper that overlooked the entire city. Eric walked out into the cold hair, his blonde hair blowing behind him. Aradia stood in the elevator for a moment before running after him. She grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

“Eric! Eric, look at me! Are you upset?”

“I don’t know, Aradia.”

“How do you feel? Just say anything...anything at all! Please?”

Eric stopped in his tracks and lowered his arms to his sides. Aradia stood in front of him and exhaled.

“Eric? Speak to me, please?”

There was a brief silence before he turned and headed towards the edge of the roof.

“...Eric! Eric, you have to speak to me eventually! I’m sorry, alright?! I’m sorry about this! I didn’t mean for this to happen, okay? If I could control it, I would’ve! But I didn’t and...and I’m sorry...”

No response. Aradia let out a deep scream and turned, stalking off towards the door. She placed a hand on her forehead as she made her way down the hall.


	35. meet me halfway

Valerie stood, hands on her hips, and a triumphant smile on her face. She had been working her new job for two months straight and all was going well. Things were even better at home. She began to pay rent and bills more often and threw less parties.

Arenea was right. Things did get better.

Valerie worked at an arts and crafts store that got a great amount of customers daily. Who knew there were so many art students in New York. Letting out a sigh of relief, she took a seat on the check out counter and folded her legs.

As she sat, Aradia stepped into the store, dressed in a dark sweater tucked into a black skirt, and gray shoes. She searched the store, bags under her eyes and her hair a mess. She walked past the counter where Valerie sat, her head slightly lowered.

Valerie slowly looked up and caught a glimpse of Aradia. She bit down on her lip.

The last time she and Aradia met, there was a fight, both physical and verbal. Noses were br oken and relationships were destroyed. She heard Aradia cut her hair months ago and eventually started dating Eric. It didn’t bother Valerie that her enemy was dating her cousin, but she got over it.

She wanted to say something, anything, but it’d feel weird. Valerie made a wise decision and decided to leave Aradia alone for the time being.

Searching the store, Aradia ran her fingers over certain items. She touched a few containers of paint and blinked. After passing endless aisles, she found herself in an aisle dedicated to ropes, strings, and all types of yarns.

Groaning, she folded her arms over her chest. She and Eric haven’t spoken in about a week. Whenever she called him, he was either with his parents or at work. Whenever he responded to a text, she’d get nothing in return. It hurt badly and made her worry.

She would even visit him at home, but Soo-yun would answer the door and say:

_“Oh, he’s sick...”_

Aradia passed a rack of large, thick rope. She grabbed a handful and shoved it under her arm, making her way out of the aisle.

“Well, well..” Valerie began, hopping off the counter. She cocked her head to the side and grinned. “If it isn’t Aradia Megido. And what’s this you’re buying?”

Dropping the rope on the counter, Aradia fished through her pockets. “Hello to you too, Valerie.” She mumbled.

Valerie took the rope and ran it under the scanner. As she did, she kept her eyes on Aradia the entire the time.

“So what’re you doing with this shit?”

“Stuff.”

Valerie bagged the bundles of rope and handed them to Aradia. Aradia snatched the bag from her hand and pulled out two tens from her wallet. “Is that enough?”

“Um...um, yeah. Sure.”

Aradia placed the bag under her arm and shut her eyes. Valerie reached across the counter and grabbed Aradia’s shoulder.

“Hey, Megido? Look, I’m sorry, alright? I know you hate me and I kinda hate you, but...sorry about my party. You know, two months ago and all. I know I was a dick, but you wouldn’t have listened to me and I just...yeah, sorry about you and Castor. But hey, you and Eric are okay, right?”

“Go to hell, Valerie.”

Pulling her arm back, Valerie gulped and watched Aradia storm out of the store. She folded her arms over her chest and reclaimed her seat on the counter.

“Wow, okay..”

___________

Eric sat at the end of a long table, his hands folded on the table before him. He wore a nicely pressed, navy blue suit with polished leather shoes, and a gray tie. He adjusted his tie and folded his leg over the other. Sitting at the table with him were other fashionably dressed men, discussing important topics, mainly economic and political.

Every now and then, Eric added bits and pieces into the conversation. He even took notes and lectured the rest of the group as well.

Once he took a seat, he pulled his phone from his pocket and examined it. There were about ten unread messages and of course, they were mainly from Aradia. Sighing, he left the room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it.

He opened one of the recent messages and scanned over it.

 **Sender:** Aradia M.  
 **Subject:** Sorry?

_The past two months have been amazing, Eric. Thanks again. I can’t keep track of how many times I’ve thanked you but it’s a lot. I’m sorry for delivering that news all of a sudden. It was unfair of me. It’s okay if you don’t reply to this text as well. You’re busy and have things you need to do. Anyway by the time you read this, I should be long and gone._

Eric lowered the phone slightly and began to process the words on the screen.

“Wha...” He stuttered, staring at the screen. He read the message over and over and over until finally, he shut his eyes and bit down on his lip.

Eric instantly regretted ignoring her. He was both upset and angry, and wanted to punch himself for not speaking with her. It was harsh and terrible and he didn’t even think of her feelings. Instead, he avoided her like he did his parents (which was just as worse) and it was the worst feeling in the world.

He clenched the sides of his head, his eyes shut tightly. Opening his eyes, he lowered his hands and ran towards the nearest door.

_________

“Alright...alright, there we go...” Whispered Aradia. She lowered her hands and stared up the ceiling, her eyes on the rope she purchased earlier. The rope was tied into a perfect noose, thanks to the help of a tutorial on Google. Aradia placed a hand on her neck and rubbed it softly.

There was a sense of dread over her. She felt terrible and dizzy. What would killing herself accomplish? Thinking of the consequences of death made her nervous and she clenched her fists until her palms bled.

Aradia dragged a stool from the corner of her room and to the middle of the floor. She climbed the stool and stood straight, taking in a deep breath. Gripping the rope, she examined it. It was thick, white, and a few strands were coming loose. She slipped her neck through the noose and inhaled.

Before she could do anything, tears fell from her eyes and onto her sweater.

“Oh god...”

She kicked the stool from under her feet and felt herself hanging. Seconds later, she began to kick and scream, all while struggling to break free of the rope.

_“Help! Help!”_

__________

Eric ran up the steps to Aradia’s house, sweating and panting heavily. He made his way up the steps and looked in through the front door, which stood wide open.

There were shouts from upstairs and Eric instantly knew where to go. Sprinting up the steps, he ran as fast as he could while loosening his tie on the way.

“Aradia...?! Aradia, where are you?!”

Aradia’s eyes widened at his voice. She didn’t think he’d care enough to react to her text, let alone run all the way just to help her.

“Eric...? Eric, please hurry...”

Moments later, Eric ran into the attic and towards Aradia, who idly hung from the ceiling. He panicked for a moment and placed the stool under her feet again.

Loosening the noose from her neck, he slowly lowered her to the ground and looked over her, his face a mixture of worry and anger.

“Aradia? Aradia, wake up, please...”


	36. make up

“Oh god, you scared me...” Eric began, running a hand along her face. Aradia blinked several times, her eyes still half-lidded. Her skin and lips were pale and her hands were shaky. Gulping, she parted her lips to speak, but quickly shut her mouth.

“I...ugh, I’m sorry..no, sorry doesn’t help..” Aradia exhaled deeply and shut her eyes completely. Eric gipped her hand and held it tightly. “No, please...don’t speak, Aradia. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Eric, I can’t really breathe...”

Aradia grabbed Eric’s shirt and pulled him close. “Eric, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, alright? I was so depressed and I thought you didn’t want to be bothered with me or...or...”

“Or what?”

Aradia placed her hand over her stomach. “Or this...so I thought I’d make your life easier and just...get it over with. But I guess that went wrong, didn’t it?”

She chuckled a bit and slowly tu rned to her side. She curled up on her bed and pulled a thin blanket over herself.

“Aradia? Aradia, are you alright? I’m sorry for ignoring you like this. I wasn’t thinking about you. I was confused and scared...I didn’t know what to think.”

Eric took a spot behind Aradia and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head over her shoulder. Aradia placed her hands over his and opened her eyes, staring at the dirty wall before her.

“Eric?”

“Yes?”

“If we had a baby, would you like...I don’t know, stay and help me raise it?”

Silence. Aradia sighed and turned over, facing Eric. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked him in the eye.

“If I have it, we can put it up for adoption. We can do whatever you want, just---”

“We don’t have to. We can make this work and if not, we’ll...”

“We’ll what?”

“We’ll just try harder.”

Aradia lowered her arms and g rinned. “Good! I mean, good, good...yeah.”

Eric chuckled and took her hands, kissing them both.

This was going to work after all.


	37. borrowing and stealing

 

“Oh my gooooooood, this party sucks. I knew it was too late in the story to throw another!” Valerie slapped her forehead and groaned. She decided it was time for another party since she worked extra hard and saved up several large paychecks. Yeketerina agreed to have the party at their apartment this time and barely complained.

Sadly, there weren’t that many attendees. Valerie invited her biology class and Yeketerina’s fashion class, along with a few dozen other people. And in her opinion, that meant no one was really going to be there except nerds and Gleeks.

Yeketerina, who stood at Valerie’s side, let out a soft sigh. She tucked a strand of hair over her ear and stared out at the partygoers, boredom on her face. She had to admit, this was one of Valerie’s worst parties. Valerie groaned and took a large gulp from her cup as Yeketerina searched the room, looking for anything interesting.

"Maybe I threw a party too soon..." Valerie mumbl ed. She did go crazy with her first few paychecks after all.

Leaning against a couch across the room was Eric and Aradia, holding each other’s hands and talking amongst themselves. Valerie occasionally looked their way, but didn’t push herself to approach them, all because of the previous incident at her last party.

“I think you should apologize.” Yeketerina began, nodding her head softly. Turning, Valerie faced the taller female, a brow raised. “Dude, what?”

“Apologize. You should do that. To Aradia, I mean.”

“But why? I’m sure she’s already forgiven me or whatever.”

“You don’t know that. You two haven’t interacted in a while, so it may not hurt to apologize.”

“Maybe later. Besides, I’m waiting for Adrien’s dumbass to get here.” With that, Valerie scurried away from Yeketerina and towards a cluster of girls in a corner. Yeketerina pursed her lips together as she watched Valerie leave.

_____ ______

“So where do you see yourself in five years?” Eric questioned, swishing his drink around. Aradia rubbed the side of her arm and folded her legs together. “Five years? I don’t know...I’ll probably be in school for a while.”

“Besides school.”

Putting a finger to her lip, Aradia started to think. “Well, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to---shit.”

Eric slowly looked to Aradia. “What?”

“Shit. I mean, crap. Crap.” Aradia quickly covered her face with both hands and buried her head into Eric’s chest. Slightly alarmed, Eric searched the room to figure out who or what she was hiding from. After a moment of looking, his eyes narrowed and his grip on Aradia grew tighter.

Castor and Felicity, standing hand in hand. Felicity placed her free hand on her hip while Castor placed his in his pocket, a bored look on his face. Felicity cuddled next to Castor and giggled loudly, drawing the attention of a few people.

< p>“Oh...it’s those two.” Eric cleared his throat and chewed on his bottom lip. “Would you like to and say hello? It’ll probably do you some good.” He suggested. Aradia peeked over her shoulder and glared at Felicity.

“How about no. Why would I talk to my ex and his girlfriend? That’s...that’s just a disaster waiting to happen, Eric.”

The two stood in silence. “Plus, what would we even talk about? Should I tell him I’m pregnant?”

“No! No, don’t. It’s far too soon for that. Just a decent, civilized conversation?”

“Hm...well, I guess it couldn’t hurt...” She shrugged and pulled away from Eric. She patted off her somewhat puffy, maroon dress and ran a hand through her short hair. Grabbing Eric’s hand, she took a step towards the pair across the room.

Before she could get any further, Castor and Felicity approached them instead, Felicity waving and laughing while Castor forced a small smile. Aradia and Eric stopped in their tracks and froze.

“H...hey.” Aradia began, smiling widely.

“Hey, Aradia! Hi, Eric. I didn’t know you two would be here!” Felicity babbled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Castor didn’t speak. Instead, he stood there, silent.

“It’s a pleasure seeing you both here this evening.” Eric added, making an attempt to start a conversation. While he and Felicity spoke, Aradia and Castor stared deeply at each other.

 

“Hi, AA.”

“...hello, Castor.”

“Sup? How’ve you been lately?”

“Okay, I guess. Just...going to school. And eating.”  
“Cool. Hey, Eric, can I borrow Aradia for a second?”

Felicity and Eric looked to Castor, both equally confused.

Aradia loosened her grip on Eric’s hand and tilted her head. “Why?”

“I just need to talk to her. Alone.”

“Um...I guess. I’ll wait for you here, Aradia.”

With that, Castor took Aradia’s hand and dragged her off through the crowd. Aradia glanced back at Eric and mouthed a few words. She paused as Felicity placed a hand on Eric’s shoulder, clenching it tightly.


	38. extremely ridiculous

 

“You cut your hair.”

Aradia’s eyes flickered towards Castor. They both sat in Valerie and Yeketerina’s cluttered bathroom, Aradia on the sink and Castor on the edge of the bathtub.

Folding her hands in her lap, Aradia faced the ground.

“Yeah, I guess cut my hair...I mean, it looks good right? It’s starting to grow back and all.” She mumbled a she moved a strand of hair from her face. Castor removed his blazer and sighed.

“So how are you?” He began, messing with the ends of his shirt. Aradia had noticed then and grinned. It was a nervous habit of his. “I mean, I we haven’t spoken in two months and it kinda felt like forever.”

“Has it really?”

Castor chuckled. “Yeah, it’s been a while. You’re not mad are you? I mean, if you’re still mad or whatever---”

“What type of question is that?” Groaning, Aradia bit down on her lip. Castor reached over and took Aradia’s hand into his. “AA, loo k...I know I was an asshole. A huge, huge asshole. But I didn’t mean it, alright? I was just...I was just caught in the moment and Felicity was there--”

“Felicity was there?! That’s an excuse? Castor, please. You were with her for two years! Two years behind my back and...Castor, apologizing like this doesn’t make me happy...it doesn’t make me want you back.”

Castor loosened his grip on Aradia and twisted a lock of hair around his finger. Aradia pulled her hand away and looked off to the side, frowning.

“Look,” Castor cleared his throat. “I know I fucked up. I really, really fucked up. We had something good, remember? We were so happy together. But I found Felicity and she made me feel...I--I don’t know, younger or something. Well, I’m young, but I don’t know! She was just...a fresh breath of air. And I fell in love? Or maybe it was just a fling, but...”

“But what?”

“I’m over her. And don’t ask why I came to the party with her. She insisted and I---”

“You’re _not_ over her! You’re probably just lying to me to make me feel better or something, but guess what? It’s not working! I’m not an idiot, Castor! I’m smarter than that and you know something else? I’m happier with Eric more than I was with you!”

With that, Aradia quickly rose to her feet and walked past Castor, her fists clenched.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to pry _your_ girlfriend off _my_ boyfriend.”

“Aradia, wait, please!” Castor ran behind Aradia and grabbed her arms. Aradia struggled and moved around franticly, making an attempt to shake him off. Instead, she managed to face him and wrestle him into the tub.

Castor let out a shout and fell backwards into the tub, pulling Aradia down with him. Aradia sat up and slapped him across the face.

“Let go of me, you...you...”

“You what?! Say it, AA!”

“You... _butt muncher!_ ”

“...what?”

_______________

“This is really, _really,_ unprofessional, Miss Peixes.” Eric tugged at his collar as he scooted towards the further end of the couch. Felicity moved closer and slipped an arm around his neck, pulling him towards her. She grinned and placed her head on his shoulder and her free hand on his lap.

“There’s totally nothing unprofessional about this! I mean, I just had a few drinks and all, but hey, it’s totally okay, right?” Felicity giggled and covered her mouth. As she did, she wiped the corners of her lips and leaned towards the ground. She retrieved a small glass filled with a pinkish liquid.

“You know what you should do? Tell me about you and Aradia! For the halibut! I mean, I mean...hell of it. Haha!”

Shifting in his spot, Eric gently pushed Felicity to the side and rose from his seat.

“Where’s Aradia and Castor? I’m thinking we should go now---”

“Oh, but you have to stay!” Felicity exclaimed, climbing over the couch. She hopped to her feet and grinned. Draping herself over Eric, she nuzzled into his chest. “Look, I know it’s hard being...being tall and all, but I’m here to tell you, being short is no...walk...no walk through the park.”

“What? Miss Peixes, please...”

“Don’t...don’t call me ‘miss’. It is Felicity Anne Peixes and < em>I am...gee, how old am I?” Felicity paused for a moment and looked to the side, her eyes wandering across the room. Eric took advantage of this and swiftly walked off, his head lowered.

As he did, Valerie shoved Yeketerina to the side and quirked a brow. “The hell?” She clenched her drink and snarled. “What is going on? Why is she drunk? Is she drunk? She’s drunk, I know she is...”

Walking off, Valerie made her way towards Eric. Before she could get a word in, Felicity stumbled towards Eric and steered him out the front door. Valerie stopped abruptly and scanned the room.

_Where’s that fatty at?_

She slapped her forehead and strutted her way to Yeketerina. Stopping, she slowly faced the taller woman and scoffed. “Shit’s going down again. Nothing good ever happens in this damn story anymore, jeez. It’s like, everyone’s starting shit and it’s never finished, so it’s pointless as fuck.”

Yeketerina downed her drink in a moment and wiped the corners of her mouth.

“Then I need another drink.”

_“No! Get off!”_


	39. take care

Raising her fist, Aradia bashed Castor violently, causing his nose to bleed after the first blow. Castor jerked away from Aradia, shouting and thrashing. Standing, Aradia stumbled backwards and fell against the sink, breathing heavily.

“No---no, w-we’re NOT doing this here...o-of all places, just no!” She wiped her dress off and rose to her feet. “You’re still a pig! God, Castor..” Heading for the door, she paused for a moment. Aradia turned, ran towards Castor, and kicked his leg.

“Shit, AA! Come back!”

“No, make me!”

Aradia stormed out of the bathroom, her cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed. Castor ran after her, covering his nose. “Aradia, wait, please...! I didn’t mean it like that, seriously!”

Aradia turned and glared at Castor. “If you didn’t mean it, why was your hand on my boob?! Why are we even having this conversation?” She pulled the front door open and absconded as quick as possible.

Valerie opened her mouth to speak, but slowly shut it. “You know what? I don’t even give a fuck anymore. Who wants to get blazed?” She questioned, turning towards a group of girls. They all smiled and nodded.

________________

“Gross, gross, gross...ew...” Aradia mumbled as she roughly wiped the edges of her mouth. She somewhat enjoyed the kiss she and Castor shared, yet at the same time, it was wrong and she hated it. Making her way down the hall, she headed towards the elevator, she heard a few giggles and mumbles.

She stopped in front of a dirty, brown door and examined it.

“...hello?” She called out, stepping towards the door. The giggles ceased and the door handle began to jiggle. Aradia reached out, but retracted her hand a moment later. “Hello? Is anyone in there?”

There was a brief silence. Aradia sighed.

_Maybe it’s just some kids..._

Rolling her eyes, Aradia stepped away from the door and resumed her trip to the elevator. She pressed a button on the side of the wall and crossed her arms.

“Aradia?”

Turning, Aradia’s eyes met with Castor’s. She looked away from him and at the elevator.

“Aradia, don’t ignore me, please?”

“Go away, Castor. I don’t have time for this.”

“Arad---”

“Come _back!_ ” A girl shouted.

Aradia and Castor turned to the closet, their eyes widened. Eric flew out, hitting the wall across the hall. His clothes were a mess and fuchsia lipstick stained his collar. His glasses fell from his face and onto the floor, making a small sound.

“Eric?”

“Hi, Aradia! Hey, Castor! Everyone looks soooo sour right now...”

Felicity groaned and cracked her back. Eric rubbed the side of his face, his eyes in a daze. Aradia faced Eric as she planted her hands on her hips. “Eric?”

“...fuck, Felicity, really?” Castor groaned and covered his face. Aradia could feel tears forming in her eyes. She bit down on her lip and shook her head.

“Eric, th...you two didn’t...oh god, are you _serious_?”

“It isn’t what it looks like, honestly...she---”

“She _what?!_ ” Aradia shouted, taking a step towards Eric.

“You know, I thought you were different! I thought you detested liars and cheaters and--and assholes..and look at what you do.”

Eric slowly stood and ran a hand through his hair. Aradia shook her head and softly laughed to herself. “I can’t trust anyone, can I?”

“I really thought things were different now. And you had me fooled, Eric. You had me fooled...thanks, Eric. Thanks for lying to me as well.” Aradia lowered her arms and continued towards the elevator. The doors opened and Aradia stepped in.

Once the doors had closed, Felicity let out a loud burp.

“So what’s going o n again?”

“We need to leave.” Castor stated, grabbing Felicity’s hand. “Um, Eric? Sorry. She always does this and...yeah. Have a nice night.”

Eric stood there, stunned. He balled his fists and shut his eyes.

This didn’t just happen.

But it did.

_“Fuck.”_


	40. two minutes

“Look at you, again.”

Aradia groaned and turned over in her bed, closing her eyes. She pulled the sheets over her head and curled up. Her life was ending again. She finally felt happy and safe with someone she trusted and this happened.

And it happened too soon. Way too soon.

Standing over her, Aradia’s mother took a seat next to her. Her black hair fell over her shoulders as she spoke. “Perhaps you should...stop dating? I mean, look at you. You come home from parties and you’re always tired and you look so, so old. Frowning gives you wrinkles, dear.”

“And? What’s your point?”

“These boys! They get to you. You look ridiculous, getting dressed up for them if all they do is break your heart.”

Aradia slowly faced her mother and stared up at her. She could see the wrinkles in her face, mainly due to age. Aradia scoffed and rolled her eyes. “...it’s not my fault everyone of them turn s out to be assholes.”

“You’ve only dated two boys!”

The two of them paused as Aradia gazed off elsewhere.”

“Tomorrow, you go to school. And afterwards, go to work, then come straight home. No more dating for you.”

Her mother rose from the bed and sighed. “Also, Aradia?”

“...yes?”

Reaching down, her mother slapped Aradia’s thigh. “You’re getting fat. Stop eating everything!”

Shutting her eyes, Aradia let out a soft sigh and made an attempt to fall asleep.

A week and a half had almost gone by since Valerie’s terrible, terrible party. Things were going so well, until Felicity and Castor arrived, hand in hand, and apparently in cahoots. The night turned into shit and Eric came running after Aradia, begging for forgiveness.

Instead, Aradia threw a shoe at him and ran home. Eric walked away, quiet.

(He kept her shoe.)

Aradia saw Eric around occasionally, mainly at bus stops and the cafe where she worked. Those encounters were just as bad seeing as though Eric would attempt conversation and Aradia would brush him off by either snarling or calling for her manager.

Other days Eric would drive past her campus and watch her leave class, wheeling Tacito around the area to his next class. Eric always had a bouquet on his lap, waiting for the opportunity to jump out, and hand it to Aradia. Instead, she would walk far too fast for him and would disappear.

One particular day, Eric approached Aradia while she worked the register. He approached Aradia, who wore a black shirt with a torn name tag tucked into a gray skirt. She pressed a few buttons on the machine, a bored look on her face. The corners of her eyes looked dark, but Eric assumed it was just eyeliner.

“Hi, welcome to the Chai Leaf, how may I help you?”

“...hello, Aradia.”

Aradia quickly looked up from the register, her eyes wide and body frozen.

“What do yo u want, Eric? I’m busy, I have work today and---”

“I won’t be here long; honestly. If I could have a moment of your time, _please._ ”

Groaning, Aradia’s shoulders slumped. She felt bad for making him beg like that, especially in a public place. “Fine. But you get two minutes.” She mumbled, leaning onto the counter.

Eric blinked several times before standing against the counter as well, their faces close. He then whispered.

“You want to talk about it here? Can we go outdoors or---or...”

“Your two minutes are running out.”


	41. worrisome

Valerie stood at her counter, groaning softly to herself. She folded her arms over her chest and searched the store, looking for something interesting to do. Looking towards the door, she recognized a familiar face.

Adrien stumbled into the art store, clutching a large Starbucks cup. In his other hand was a black, thin cigarette. His eyes looked red and cloudy, deeming him blazed as fuck. He made his way to the counter, mumbling a few words.

“Well, well, look who it is. Didn’t see you at my party last week.” Valerie began, reaching under the counter. She pulled out a long, thin box and placed it next to Adrien, who stuffed his cigarette in his mouth.

“Is that mine?”

“Yeah, remember? You asked me to put it on hold for like...a month, dude. What’d you even put in here?”

Adrien shrugged. Valerie rolled her eyes and shoved the box to the side. “Dude, what’s up with you? You’re like, all over t he fucking place. Chiiiiiiiill or something.”

Adrien turned to Valerie and blew a smoke cloud into her face. Staring, the two of them searched each other’s eyes. Adrien chuckled, revealing his yellow teeth. “Ugh, gross! Adrien, you’re gross as fuck, dude..”

“Anyway, Val.” Adrien coughed. He took a large gulp from his cup and wiped his mouth.

“You know Felicity? Course ya’ do. Everyone does. She’s like, fuckin’ perfect, you know?” Valerie nodded as she started moving around her work station, searching for something. “Uh-huh, go on...”

“W-well guess who she’s fucking? Some nerd who graduated from MIT or some shit..”

Valerie paused and dropped a roll of wrapping paper from her hands. As it cluttered to the ground, she flinched. She knew Felicity and Castor had been together for two years straight and Valerie never told Adrien. She didn’t even drop a hint.

“Um...gee, you don’t say?”

_“_ _I_ __do say! And they’ve been together f-for...two fuckin’ years! And I didn’t even know, you know? It’s just...ugh...fuck, w-why didn’t I know?” Adrien cried, covering his face. Valerie rushed to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder._ _

__“Oh, sweetie...I’m so, so, soooooooo, sorry.”_ _

__She knew she was just bullshitting, but dang. She didn’t know Adrien felt so strong towards Felicity. If anything, Valerie decided it was best to shut up for the rest of the evening and fuck with Adrien if she had to._ _

__“I mean, what’s he got that I don’t? I’m ---”_ _

__“Rich, smart, not dirty, not Asian, you’re _British_ , you have better hair. You say all these things all the time and no one gives a fuck except me kinda. Anyway, look, she’ll get over him eventually. For now, she’s just a dumb, lovestruck girl. She doesn’t know what she wants.”_ _

__“You know w-what? You’re right. She’ll realize that I’m faaar better than him and that she’s an idiot.”_ _

__Nodding, Valerie clasped her hands together and smiled. “Seeeeeeee? Things will work out after all! Just...don’t smoke in here. I need this job, okay?”_ _

__Adrien dropped the cigarette to the floor and stomped it. He turned on his heels and walked out, his head lowered._ _

__“Wait!” Valerie shouted, grabbing his box. “You left...this!”_ _

__Before Valerie could run after Adrien, her phone went off. Lowering the box, she reached in her pocket and answered it. “What? I’m at work, you kno---”_ _

__“Valerie?”_ _

__“Oh, hey grandma. Sup?”_ _

__“I have some good news. And bad news as well. Do you have a moment?”_ _

__“I guess? I really have to deliver this package to Adrien, so can it wait? Please?”_ _

__“Valerie, no.”_ _

__“Then what’s wrong?”_ _

_  
_


	42. whoa what now

__Standing in the cafe, Aradia and Eric stared each other down. Neither of them broke the silence, but instead, they observed. Eric felt like a complete piece of crap and Aradia felt really ridiculous. Her boss didn’t care and her coworkers stayed out of her way.__

 _

_“Well, Eric? You’re taking up my work time. I really don’t want to get fir---”_

_“You won’t get fired, I promise you. Now, if you’ll let me begin?”_

_“Fine. Two minutes, Eric!”_

_“Okay. Aradia, first off, I’m terribly sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to return Felicity’s affections. I know this term is quite overused, but...I feel terrible for saying it, but she threw herself at me. I know I should’ve resisted and I didn’t want to hurt her physically or mentally and...”_

_Aradia shook her head and turned from Eric, her arms over her chest and her face cold. She had no time for lies and she didn’t want to believe Eric wo uld lie to her like that. She continued to listen to him, nodding every so often._

_Finally, his two minutes came to a close._

_“And I’m sorry.”_

_“I don’t even know if I want to talk to you after all of that. Eric, I...I don’t know.”_

_Eric took a step towards Aradia. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he forced a smile. “You don’t have to believe me. I’m happy you even listened, though.” He paused._

_“I do care for you, Aradia. More than Castor and I’m sure more than anyone else. Aradia, I may even...”_

_“...you may even what?”_

_Eric gulped, his grip tightening on her shoulders. Aradia shifted uncomfortably, not making eye contact. “You may even what, Eric?”_

_Clearing his throat, Eric slowly lowered his head and faced the ground. Seconds later, he faced Aradia and gulped._

_“I think I may love you. N-no, I know I do. I love you, Aradia. And I have for quite some time. You may not know or remember, but..”_

_“....wh---whoa, whoa, what? Eric, I...I think we need to go outside..”_

_


	43. triggering

__“You what?!”__

 _

_Valerie and Marianne stood side by side, disgruntled from the news received. Valerie tilted her head as she tried to process what she had just heard._

_> Grandma calls  
>She’s dying  
> _Oh shit._  
>Rush to nursing home  
>Mom is already there  
>?????  
>What now?_

_Valerie turned to her mother, who was outraged. “You left a will?! I thought I said for me to write the will, not you!” Marianne inhaled, then exhaled. “But that’s alright. My heart is still open.”_

_“As is mine.” Aranea stated, her hands folded in her lap. She sat back in her rocking chair and let out a long sigh. “Valerie...Marianne. As you know, I’ve been sick for about a few years now. I suppose this cancer has finally gotten to me.”_

_“Wait, wait, wait! Ma, you...you have cancer?” Marianne questioned in complete disbelief. Valerie quickly made her to the elderly woman’s side and gripped her hand. “Of course she had cancer. If you weren’t too busy with that asshole, then you would have known that your own mother was slowly dying.”_

_Arenea ran a hand over Valerie’s and smiled weakly. “Don’t be so harsh. She...she just didn’t have to time to sit and talk with me. I understand; she’s a married woman- --”_

_“He shouldn’t have _control_ over you, though!”_

_Arenea opened her eyes. “Anyhow. I wrote my will not too long ago. I could sense this coming, so I wrote it as fast as possible. I could always predict what was next, but not this. It’s so...it leaves my vision blurry, dear.”_

_Arenea rose from her chair and wandered towards the window. Valerie and Marianne watched from afar, listening closely._

_“It’s a terrible, terrible feeling I have. I hate it more than anything. It means I won’t be able to see you anymore, Valerie. I’ll miss your smiles and achievements...”_

_“Grandma, I---”_

_“Bullshit!” Marianne shouted. She reached into the chair and grabbed a folded envelope. Tearing it open, she unfolded the paper and scanned the contents of it. Seconds went by and eventually minutes.  
Valerie glared back at her mother while Arenea continued to stare out the window._

_“Oh, hell no. No, no, no! You’re leaving everything...everything to Valerie?! What’s she gonna do with...oh my god, you’re giving her all the money?”_

_“All of it?” Valerie squeaked._

_Arenea sneered as she turned to Marianne. For the first time, Valerie witnessed his grandmother without a bright, loving smile. Instead, Arenea approached Marianne and snatched the paper from her._

_“Why do you think I wrote the will? All that money would’ve been yours, Marianne, leaving poor Valerie with nothing!”_

_Marianne shut her mouth and shook her head. “You just...you just made a terrible mistake. What will she do with thousands of dollars? Hm?”_

_“Whatever she pleases.”_

_Valerie looked between her mother and grandmother. Two generations stood before her and she didn’t know what to do. “You guys, really...” She began. “I--I...thanks for th e money grandma, but...I don’t know about this. Are you sure?”_

_“Valerie, you deserve much, much better.” Arenea replied, her smile returning. Making her way towards Valerie, she extended her arms. Before the two could reach each other, Arenea quickly fell against the wall, a blunt object striking her head._

_As she fell to the floor, blood dripped from her face and onto her shirt. Shakily, she placed a hand over the bruise, her expression unchanging._

_Valerie quickly faced her mother. “You bitch! You fucking bitch, don’t hurt her, she’s sick!” Valerie shouted as she wiped some of the blood from Arenea’s face. “You okay? I promise, she won’t do that ever again and---”_

_“You stupid, stupid, senile hag! Goddammit, that’s why I said I would write the will!”_

_“Why are you so concerned about money, mom?! Why?! She doesn’t deserve this shit you’re giving her, she’s your own mother!”_

_“I don’t give a damn! Tha t money was supposed to be mine! Mine!”_

_“I...” Arenea breathed as she lowered her hand. “I can’t believe I failed you, Marianne. And I tried so, so very hard with you as well...”_

_Marianne’s expression changed, as well as Valerie’s.  
_____________

_Instead of going outdoors, Aradia found herself in the front seat of Eric’s car, eyes wide and hands shaking. On her lap sat a bouquet, filled with maroon roses.  
Eric looked over at her and removed his glasses. He forced a solemn grin and he instantly knew that this was not going to be easy._

_“I know this is sudden, it really is, but...”_

_“Eric, how...how come you love me? There’s nothing to love! I’m short, annoying, my skin’s too dark...”_

_“You’re not annoying, Aradia. You’re far from it, actually. As for dark or short, I---”_

_“No! No, no! Why...why do you love me? Is it because I’m pregnant?! You don’t have to love me because of that! You can, you know, love the kid, but not me...just...I don’t think I’m ready for love again, Eric. Not after what happened with Castor and...”_

_“But I’m not Castor. I won’t hurt you the way he did and you know that, Aradia. I couldn’t love you just because you were pregnant, that would make no sense. I’ve loved for years and years, but...you won’t believe me. You wouldn’t believe this at all.”_

_“Oh, I’ll believe anyth ing at this point! If you’ve loved me for years, then why weren’t you ever around? How many years has it been, Eric?”_

_“Five years. I’ve loved you for five years.”_

_“...I was 14 five years ago. Are you a pedophile? Oh god, no...”_

_Eric shook his head and leaned onto the steering wheel._

_“No, just...just listen, please?”  
Aradia sighed and leaned back into her seat. “Fine, tell me your miraculous story, Eric.”_

_“I’ll tell you as much as I remember.”_

_


	44. car accidents are cool

__“I suppose it was a car accident years ago,” Eric began. “You were 14 and Valerie was 15. You both were involved. I’m sure your friend in the wheelchair was as well.”_ _

__________________  
_ _

__The year was 2007. It was a cold, foggy night in October._ _

__Wandering around were a group of teenagers, giggling and chattering amongst themselves. In that group stood a young Aradia. She dressed plainly, wearing nothing but a red sweater, black skirt, and red flats. With her was Valerie, whose hair at the time was a flaming red and wore nothing but skinny jeans and shirts from Hot Topic.__

 _

_Standing next to Valerie was a short, stubby girl who appeared to be Middle-Eastern. She wore a sloppy, teal hijab which revealed some of her dark hair, red jeans, a teal-ish sweater, and red, pointed glasses. Teresia Pyrope was Valerie’s best friend and parter in crime._

_Walking with them was Aradia’s long term friend, Tacito. He was taller than most of the girls and stood out more, making him appear older than they all were. He had his signature mohawk and wore plain, somewhat dirty clothes, consisting of a Pokemon shirt and faded capri like jeans._

_They made their way to the end of the street and paused at the same time, facing each other. The night was coming to an end and they all had to be home sooner or later. Valerie had suggested they take her mom’s car and she’d drop them off at home._

_The idea sounded cool, so Aradia, Teresie, and Tacito all agreed._

_Once in the car, the drama began._

_“Valerie, I personally believe you shouldn’t smoke while driving!” Teresia shouted from the passenger seat. She rolled the windows down and coughed from the build up of smoke in the car. Aradia and Tacito sat in the back seat, quiet and avoiding the mess up front._

_Valerie scoffed and blew a cloud of smoke from her mouth. “And I personally believe you shouldn’t wear a damn rag on your head all the time, Muhammad!” Valerie snickered and threw her joint out the window. Teresia gasped and turned to Valerie. “It’s not a rag, it’s a hijab! And I can’t take it off with a guy around!”_

_Rolling her eyes, Valerie shook her head and turned a corner as hard as possible. Aradia shouted and held onto Tacito, who sat there and shook nervously. “V-Valerie, if you could...could you just please drive a bit slower? I know we have the road to ourselves and all---”_

_“Ugh, shut up! Jeez, we’ll be fine! Plus we’re almost at Ter’s house anyway, so chill.” Valerie shouted, glancing back at Tacito. Aradia groaned and spoke._

_“Valerie, he’s right. Just try and slow down, alright? I’d like to arrive alive.”_

_“Ugh, Megido, please. All of you guys are such pussies! Seriously, I’m not even driving fast! No one’s gonna get hurt tonight, alright? Alright!” Valerie explained, facing the road. Teresia shifted uncomfortably as Valerie continued to drive._

_Almost half an hour went by as Teresia, Aradia, and Tacito spoke of LARPing and crappy RPGs they played. They soon found themselves in a small, suburban neighborhood. Valerie eventually joined in on the conversation, occasionally looking over her shoulders or over to Teresia to speak._

_“Valerie, keep your eyes on the road!” Teresia would warn her multiple times, but Valerie would say “Shut up, chick!” and that would be the end of that._

_This one particular time, Valerie didn’t listen. Instead, she kept her eyes on Teresia, making an attempt to stare her down. Teresia leaned in closer as Aradia and Tacito watched from the back seat._

_“Guys, please...” Aradia pleaded. “Can we just drop Teresia off so the rest of us can get home? We can always have staring contests at school.”_

_Snorting, Valerie shot a look at Aradia. “Dude, we’re not even there yet! It’s just a couple more houses and---shit!”_

_Valerie halted in the middle of the street, her eyes widened. Teresia turned to the street and screamed as a large chuck came their way. “Valerie...Valerie, drive, drive! Dri--”_

_What happened next changed everything. Time went by slower. When the cars impacted, Valerie threw her arms over head as Teresia covered her face with both hands. Tacito threw himself in front of Aradia, who was far too shocked to react to the events unfolding before._

_____________________

____

_“What happened next...well, you know that, don’t you?” Eric questioned, turning to Aradia. Aradia froze and blinked several times. Her face looked as if it were going pale as she clenched the bouquet in her hand._

_“I...I remember. I was in a horrible coma for several months. Tacito...Tacito, he couldn’t walk anymore. And Valerie lost an eye...and Teresia lost the vision in her right eye and the bottom of her left eye.”_

_Aradia covered her mouth and shut her eyes, tears falling from her face and onto her lap._

_“Eric, why are you making me remember?”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m extremely sorry for the memories, but...prior to the accident, you and I crossed each paths. You were so young then and I felt disgusting for being around you. It was wrong and illegal, but I couldn’t help it. You were young, sweet, and compassionate. I know you loved life and embraced it everyday. I loved that about you and eventually, I fell in love with you."  
_

_Aradia opened her eyes and faced Eric, her swollen from crying._

_“I regret not walking you home that night. I knew your parents would be furious to have me around you, since I’m somewhat old, but it was dark at the time and it made me uncomfortable to have you leave like that. I was glad you were around friends at the time, but...I felt you would’ve been safer with me.”_

_“...if this is all true, then why don’t I remember you? Tell me that, at least.”_

_Eric scratched the side of his face and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, mumbling softly. Aradia moved closer to him and firmly grasped one of his hands. “Please, _please_ tell me. I can handle it, really...”_

_“There were certain things about your coma. One, the doctors didn’t know when you would wake up. Two, your memories were jumbled. You’d remember some things with help and others, you would forget forever. The memories of me didn’t make it.”_

_“Eric, I...I’m so sorry, I didn’t know..”_

_“When you first woke up, seeing your parents was a blessing, I suppose. You eventually gained some memories back, even memories of the accident. A month or so later, you met Castor and it took off from there. I was devastated when Valerie told me what you did and did not remember. You forgot me, but I couldn’t hold it against you. So eventually, I gave up and hoped you would one day remember me. It’s been five years and Aradia?”_

_“...yeah?”_

_“I’d be willing to wait forever if I have to.”_

_Aradia inhaled and placed a strand of hair over her ear. “Eric?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“How old are you now?”_

_“About 31. I believe I was 26 when the accident happened.”_

_Aradia pulled away from him and stared down at the bundle of roses in her lap. This was a lot to take in. She had a difficult time believing Eric. She knew he wouldn’t lie to her. And she refused to stay mad at him any longer because not only did it hurt him, but it hurt her as well._

_How would she make it on her own with a child? What would her parents say when they finally notice she’s pregnant? Would they kick her out? Shun her forever?_

_The possibilities made her shudder and she hated what the future could hold._

_Aradia was 19 years old and stuck with a baby and a bunch of scattered memories, which was determined to piece together._

_“Eric, I...I believe you.”_

_

 

 


	45. meeting the zahhaks

__The next few days went by extremely fast. Eric spent endless hours doing anything he could to make up for what he put Aradia through. Aradia, of course, took advantage of this, and the days were mainly spent indoors, cooking, eating, and going through catalogues for baby clothing and cribs.__

 _

_Aradia still had a difficult time believing Eric and his recent stories. Eric, of course, did the best he could to help her remember, as well as give her time and space to breathe and think a bit more. In the end, Aradia ran to Eric in a fit of coughs and hesitantly said “Yes, yes I believe you”._

_After that, the rest was history. Another long month had passed and Aradia’s stomach grew, raising suspicion from her parents to college professors._

_While Aradia and Eric were running out of luck, Valerie experienced the worst anyone in their social circle could imagine._

_Valerie’s grandmother, of course, had been diagnos ed with Cancer for almost three years now. Once Valerie had discovered she was to be left with everything her grandmother had ever owned, Marianne began to speak more with Valerie, hoping for a few bucks. Yeketerina babied Valerie to no extent, seeing as though she was experiencing an “emotional crisis” and needed a “mother’s love and care”._

_Valerie was okay with this and took advantage of it. While Valerie was pampered and pressured, Aranea did all she could to prepare to depart from the world of the living. She often went on long walks and visited Valerie at work. She enjoyed these visits and made it an everyday thing._

_Sadly, all good things came to an end and it started with a family dinner._

_Eric decided it was time to inform his parents on Aradia’s pregnancy. Being three months pregnant, Aradia’s stomach stuck out like a sore thumb and it bothered Eric to no end. Aradia objected against the idea at first, afraid of how his parents would t hink of her after Eric delivered the news._

_Aradia then realized that soon, she and Eric would have to deliver the news to her parents and that was going to be a challenge. If anything, Eric’s parents would probably be more understanding and easy going. Who knows, they may welcome the idea of finally having a grandchild._

_Grinning at the thought, Aradia sighed in relief. Maybe this was going to be easy after all._

_________

_“Do you even know how old my child is?”_

_Standing in front of Aradia was an extensively tall female, known as Franziska Zahhak. She was thin and barely had a figure of her own. Her skin was pale, her eyes were a dark brown, her hair blonde with a few strands of gray, and her face was caked in make up, and hanging from her ears were stainless, silver earrings._

_In one hand was a glass of wine and the other, a cigarette. She inhaled and blew out a thin line of smoke._

_“Well? Do you? Or are you just dumb?” She q uestioned in a thick accent. Before Aradia could answer, she spoke. “I tell you; the nerve of some young girls these days. They think that just because they find a boy with a couple bucks doesn’t mean he is their husband.” Rolling her eyes, she flicked some ashes onto Aradia’s shoulder._

_Aradia stiffened and chewed on her bottom lip. She knew right away that Eric’s mother didn’t like her and she did a great job at showing it. Aradia new better than to say anything, so instead, she stood across from Franziska, eyes glued to the ground._

_“Look at you!” Franziska spat. “You look like...like a uh, what do you call them? A _rat._ A dirty, little street rat.” Giggling, she sucked in another breath from her cigarette. “You don’t even speak. Such a boring girl. Eric tells me a lot about you.”_

_“Does he really?” Aradia asked, quickly looking up from the ground. “I’m sure he says some good things about me, so I hope I made somewh at of an impression on you, ma’am.”_

_Franziska lowered her cigarette and frowned at Aradia. Aradia blinked several times before returning her attention to the ground, making it seem as interesting as possible. Smiling, Franziska placed a finger under Aradia’s chin and made her look up._

_“Your eyes are interesting. Where are you from again?”_

_“Um, well...I’m from India, ma’am.”_

_“Hm.” Franziska mumbled as she inspected Aradia’s face._

_“So you’re Eric’s little girlfriend, hm?”_

_Aradia stuttered a moment and slowly nodded. “Y-yes, I am..”_

_Nodding, Franziska removed her finger and took a drink from her glass. “I never thought I’d see the day where my little baby would have a girlfriend. You’re a bit petite, but that’s alright. I’m glad you’re in his life, actually. I was afraid he was...” Franziska gulped before speaking the next word. “Homosexual. Not that there’s anything wrong with tha t, haha.”_

_Laughing a bit, Aradia covered her mouth. Franziska may have seemed like a homophobe, but her facial expressions were hilarious._

_As Aradia laughed for a moment, Franziska turned to her and raised a brow. Taking a step closer, she towered over Aradia and stared her down. Aradia ceased her laughter and met with Franziska’s eyes._

_“Um...”_

_“You’re dark for an Indian girl.”_

_“I do read in the sun a lot, so---”_

_“Are you sure you’re not a Negro?”_

_“What?! I---”_

_Instead of getting another word out, Aradia was cut off as Eric made his way into the dinning hall that belonged to his parents. He wiped off his shirt and forced a tiny smile. Aradia nodded and returned the gesture._

_“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting,” Eric began, snaking an around Aradia’s waist. “I was grabbing father for dinner. It seems he couldn’t decide on a tie to wear.”_

_“Oh, you know your father. Slow as ever.” Franziska stated as she chuckled under her breath. Aradia’s smile faltered._

_She could tell this was going to be a long, long evening._

_


	46. good news

__Once they were seated, Aradia took in her surroundings. The dinning room was beyond normal description and Aradia felt like a bull in a glass shop. Everything was a scheme between crystal, blue, and silver and the color combinations made Aradia feel totally out of place with her red attire.__

 _

_Eric’s mother sat across from Aradia while Eric sat across from his father, who was short, stout, and sadly, balding. Stuffed in his mouth was a thick cigar and if you looked long enough, you would see a wide scar over his lip. Aradia feared Eric’s father and barely looked his way._

_Eric’s father, Wolfgang, barely spoke a word the entire meal, except when it came to politics, economics, and Eric’s well-being._

_Aradia met with Eric’s parents many times before, but they never paid any attention to her. Every time she met with them, it was as if she were meeting them again for the first time. They normally ignored her and fawned ove r Eric. At times, she was mistaken for a house maid of theirs and was normally kicked out._

_But this time, things were too serious for her to get mistaken for a maid and throw out. This time, she had their grandchild, stuffed in her stomach. She let out a deep sigh of concern as she examined the faces of Eric and his parents._

_As dinner was served, Franziska decided to stir up a bit of smalltalk._

_“So, Aradia. I heard you’re going to school for archeology?”_

_Perking up, Aradia nodded as she looked Franziska’s way. “I am, yes. It’s a dream I’ve had for so long. Ever since I was a girl, I’ve wanted to---”_

_“I didn’t ask for your life story. I wanted a simple answer.”_

_Aradia rolled her eyes and looked to the side, her expression showing complete and utter discouragement. Eric cleared his throat and reached for his glass. “So, um. Mutti.” He started, turning to Franziska. She grinned at Eric and raised a brow._

_“ Aradia and I have great news. Well, great in our opinion.”_

_There was a short moment of silence as Eric regarded Aradia. Tilting her head, Aradia gave him a quick look and made a few hand movements._

_“Well, Eric?” Franziska questioned while placing a hand over Wolfgang, who in returned, blew a puff of smoke from his mouth._

_At this point, Aradia clenched the ends of her shirt while Eric fidgeted around with his scarf._

_“Ma’am, I’m pregnant!” Aradia blurted._

  
_


	47. i need a drink

__Dropping his cigar, Wolfgang rose to his feet and parted his lips to speak. Before he could get a word in, Franziska tugged at his blazer, her eyes narrowed.__

 _

_“S-surely she’s...lying, dear.” She stuttered, her hands shaking just a bit. Aradia tucked a strand of hair over her shoulder and blinked nervously, her eyes darting to Eric every now and then, signaling him to speak._

_“Um...” Eric ran a hand through his hair and gulped. Pushing herself from the table, Aradia quickly absconded through the door of the dinning hall, covering her face along the way._

_“Aradia, wait..!” Eric shouted. Franziska snatched a sharp knife from the side and threw it into the table. The knife landed in front of Eric, who watched her with a frantic expression. “You tell me that girl is lying!”_

_“M-mutti, are you serious? This isn’t a big deal, really...I was going to tell you eventually and...”” Eric trailed off. Re moving her hand from the knife, Franziska chewed on her bottom lip._

_“When were you going to tell us?” She demanded. Eric didn’t respond. Instead, he stood and left the table._

_Franziska lowered herself into her seat and nibbled at one of her freshly manicured nails. Wolfgang placed a hand on her shoulder, making some sort of attempt to calm her down._

_“I need a drink. I said I _need a drink!_ ”_

________________

_Behind Eric’s house was a fairly large garden. Sitting in the middle, on a bench, was Aradia, her hands folded over her lap. A dozen thoughts floated through her head as she tried to hold back tears. His parents were upset, so her parents would be just as worse._

_A baby could change everything and she knew that. She knew what responsibilities would come into place. And school wasn’t an option, unless she hired a babysitter. Her job barely paid her (she rarely showed up at times) and it would be awkward to ask Eric for money. If anything, his parents would probably terminate his bank account._

_Or force Eric to leave her._

_The thought made Aradia panic and her breathing grew harder and harder._

_“Oh god, I’m so miserable.” She squeaked. “I feel so, so bad...” She whined while covering her face.  
She had no idea what she wanted to do. Being an adult, she had the option to make the best decision she felt was possible. If she can’t finish school, her parents would (will) disown her, which would result in living on the street._

_That would mean along the road, she may have to give her child up for adoption._

_The thought made Aradia cringe. Even if it was kind of an accident, Eric and Aradia created something. At night, they would talk endlessly about what the child would look or act like, how tall they would grow, and what dreams they harbored for the future. Those conversations were always happy and for Aradia to just _give_ their child away w as a horrible thing._

_She couldn’t stand the thought of someone other than her or Eric raising that child._

_Conflicted was what she was and it sucked badly. Aradia had no other choice. She’d have to tell her parents and hope for the best, if she received the best._

_Aradia gently set her hands over her stomach and shut her eyes, inhaling deeply._

_Things would work out in the end._

_Without or without her parents or Eric._

_“I-I can do this. I can do this...”_

_


	48. ~~~PART 3~~~

__The next day, Eric awoke in a daze.__

 _

_The night was a horrible one and he remembered everything clearly. Franziska screamed and his father was silent, as always. He never had a say in anything and Eric detested him for that. Aradia left the room upset and walked herself home, even when Eric protested against it._

__

_He turned over in his bed and stared at the wall across from him. He could hear his busy roommate chattering on the phone in fast Korean and moving about in the kitchen. The way she walked now these days, he could she was gaining a few pounds._

_Eric then faced the ceiling and for a moment or so, he laid there, deep in thought._

_He loved Aradia (more than anything), she meant everything to him, and without her, he felt empty. Like a void of darkness, waiting to be filled with some sort of light. But forcing love onto her was ridiculous. She still had difficulty taking in the recent story he told her._

_Aradia had all the time in the world to believe him and he was willing to wait patiently. He would die waiting if he had to (but he hoped and prayed it would never come to that)._

_Eric pushed himself up and let out a soft sigh. Standing at his doorway was Soo-yun with a red scarf wrapped around her head and hands perched on her hips._

_“Morning, E ric!” She sang, adding a slight giggle to the end. “How’d last night go? Were your parents upset? I was pretty _pawsitive_ \--haha!--that they would be.”_

_Eric wiped his face and took a good look at Soo-yun. “It’s...kind of a long story.”_

_Soo-yun clasped her hands together and skipped towards Eric. She threw herself at the foot of his bed and made herself comfortable. “I have all morning! Gavin won’t be here til three, sooo!”_

_“Soo, please, let me get dressed at least.”_

_The two sat silently for a moment. Not a second later, Soo-yun groaned, rolled her eyes, and covered her eyes. Eric cocked his head and raised a brow. “Aren’t you going to leave the room?”_

_“Just tell me while you’re getting dressed! Pleeeeease? I won’t peek, I _purromise!_ ”_

_With a groan, Eric removed himself from the bed and wandered towards his nearby closet._

_


	49. sudden break outs

__Aradia laid in bed, her eyes shut. Consequently, she decided not to go to work. She didn’t even bother to get up and study. Instead, she remained in bed, moping about. Again, at this point, her mind was filled with billions of thoughts, which made her shiver every now and then.__

 _

_She still didn’t know how to tell her parents the “big news”. Would they accept their grandchild or shun him/her as well? It was best not ton focus on those thoughts for so long. It made her nervous and panicky._

_Groaning, she sat up and looked towards her door. Behind the door, her parents were downstairs, probably arguing over bills or Aradia’s bank account, which was strictly reserved for her wedding. They had been saving up for her wedding the day she was born and hoped she would settle down soon (or after college as they preferred). Apparently it was tradition that her family paid for the wedding._

_Rolling her eyes, she threw the blanket off her body and dragged herself to the floor. Once she stood, she trudged towards a tall mirror and stared at her reflection._

_She had gained weight, which was expected. Her eyes seemed smaller, her nose bigger, and lips the same (dark and round). The only good thing was her hair, which was starting to grow back. It finally passed her shoulders and her mother would be happy for her._

_Aradia gently touched her stomach, flinching slightly. Three months pregnant. Then five, six, seven, eight, and nine._

_Then the finale._

_Her parents couldn’t find out. They just couldn’t. Not knowing how’d they react, she held onto the edges of her nearby dresser. Upon mumbling a few things in Hindi, she turned away from the mirror and ran towards the bed to retrieve her phone. After unlocking the screen and dialing several numbers, she placed the phone to her ear and waited._

_Moments later, after the ringing and blaring rap, someone answered._

_“Y eah?” A deep voice questioned. Aradia smiled to herself and spoke._

_“Hey, Dave? I know we haven’t spoken in a year or so, but... I need a favor.”_

_“Alright, go ahead.”_

_____________

_Eric and Soo-yun sat across from each other, eating quietly. Every now and then, Soo-yun would take a quick glance at Eric and resume chewing loudly. Eric sipped coffee and occasionally picked up a morsel of food, often shoving it into his mouth, and chewed slowly._

_Once Soo-yun finished her plate, she dropped her fork, and picked at her teeth with her pinky._

_“So where is Gavin taking you today?” Eric inquired, lowering his fork. Soo-yun didn’t respond right away and instead, shrugged and set her hand on the table. “I don’t know. He said his little cousin is having a Bar Mitzvah or whatever...and he invited me! I’ve never been, so I decided to go.”_

_“A Bar Mitzvah? Gavin is Jewish?”_

_“Apparently!” With that, Soo-yun grab bed her plate and Eric’s and skipped off to the sink, her short brown hair bouncing at the sides of her face._

_“Eric,” Soo-yun started. “What’re you gonna do about Aradia and stuff? I mean...you still love her and stuff, right?”_

_“...of course I do.”_

_“Well, you seem really nervous about this baby business! If you love her and all, go about it the _purroper_ way and umm...”_

_“And what, Soo-yun? There isn’t much I can do. She doesn’t even believe my story all the way. What makes you think I could go any further with her?”_

_“I-D-K! Honestly! Ask her to marry you! That’s so romantic, you know.” Soo-yun swooned as she quickly turned to face Eric. She offered him a sly grin and set a hand on her hip. “I mean, suuuure, you two have been together for...um, like, three months or four? I don’t know, BUT! She should yes or at least consider it.”_

_Eric sat back in his seat and thought of the possible life he and Aradia would have if they were married. They would possibly have kids, who would grow up to be beautiful like their mother and strong, just as their father was. They’d have a passion for history and maybe politics. Eric could see that they’d be successful._

_Then he and Aradia would grow old together and eventually, be buried next to each other._

_It all seemed too perfect and he wanted it more than anything._

_Shaking his head, he rose from his seat and made his way to Soo-yun’s side, only to grin lightly and stare her down._

_“That’s a crazy assumption, Soo-yun.”  
“I know. But who knows! She might even swooooon if you do it!”_

___________

_“And that’s what happened.” Aradia let out a breath of air. She sat on her bed, legs folded, with her laptop perched on her lap. On the screen was a face framed in a chat window. “So that’s why I need an apartment. If you don’t mind, that is.”_

_Sitting there was Aradia’ s best friend, David Strider (or Dave as most called him). With shaggy blonde hair and frighting red eyes, Dave was a young, successful film maker (in the making) with a busy schedule that never got the best of him._

_He and Aradia crossed paths their freshman year of high school. Aradia was a bit of a bookworm while Dave was favored by the football team (unfortunately, he was quarterback).Their friendship blossomed due the fact Dave normally gave her rides home, and in return, she would tutor him to the best of her ability. It all paid off in the end._

_The two remained good friends up until the end of high school, when Dave went away to study abroad, which left Aradia stranded in America. They exchanged emails every now and then, filled with shitty comics, good music, and boring topics (such as Castor), and then a year went by when they didn’t speak._

_This was Dave’s fault._

_Now the two sat, face to face, after years._

_“Well, chick. .” Dave began, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. “I don’t mind loaning you an apartment or anything, but...for how long? I don’t mind having you there at all, but what about your parents and shit? Aren’t they gonna care? And your new boyfriend or whatever? How about him?”  
Aradia folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head. “Mm...they will, but honestly? I don’t feel like staying with them forever. Plus, they’ll eventually find out about my...you know what. And I’ll tell Eric about all of it as soon as I settle down.”_

_Dave nodded and wiped the side of his face. “Alright. I’ll mail you a key then. I’ll ship it off today; how’s that sound?”_

_“Perfect.”_

_Aradia wished deep inside she could hug him, but she couldn’t. Instead, she could only muster up her best smile and a kind thank you. After that, she shut the screen and inhaled deeply._

Now she had to start packing.

_


	50. end on the way

__“Oh dear, I’m terribly nervous about all of this.” Yeketerina stuttered. She stood in front of a body mirror, applying dark green eyeliner. Seconds later, she moved to the next eye. “I haven’t seen Rose since high school. Actually, I’m somewhat excited to see her again.” She lowered her eyeliner and reached over for a tube of lipstick.__

 _

_Valerie stepped into the bathroom and reached over Yeketerina’s shoulder. She grabbed a black comb and left the room with it. As she fixed her hair, Yeketerina left the bathroom in a fit, her blonde hair a mess. “It’s all so sudden, actually..” She breathed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed and running both hands through her hair._

_“I wasn’t expecting she and John to...well, get married. I guess I’m still surprised when she called.”_

_Yeketerina could feel her throat tighten. She felt as if she would pass out.  
Once upon a time, Rose Lalonde was the love of Yeketerina’s life. It was a puppy love, if anything, and Yeketerina obsessed over the other deeply. Sadly, Rose never felt this way towards Yeketerina and normally did her best to avoid her, which broke Yeketerina’s hear._

_The crush lasted for about a month._

_Yeketerina felt foolish and betrayed and quickly went back to loving Valerie. This worked out, somewhat, but Yeketerina forgot the details._

_Sighing, she placed her hands on her lap and stared over at Valerie, who stood in another mirror and piled her hair into a tight bun. Once she was done, she threw the comb onto the bed and tugged on a white blouse. While buttoning it, she kept her eyes on Yeketerina._

_“So, what’s up?”_

_“Hm? What do you mean?”_

_“You’re just sitting there like your life ended and you’ve been rambling all day long.”_

_“Oh...it’s nothing.” Yeketerina lied. “I just don’t know what dress to wear is all.”_

_Scoffing, Valerie e quipped a black blazer and buttoned it. “Right, right. You’re still not freaking out over Rose, are you?” She began as she started to search around for a bowtie. “If you are or whatever, it’s cool I guess..”_

_“Of course not.” With that, Yeketerina stood and wiped the front of her jade dress. She slipped into a pair of green pumps and threw on a bit of jewelry, grinning to herself. Once she was finished admiring herself in the mirror, she turned to Valerie. Yeketerina’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight before her._

_There Valerie stood, dressed in an azure tuxedo with a white rose that stood out. She wore newly waxed black shoes and her hair was slicked back into a perfect little bun._

_“Oh, Valerie..” Yeketerina began. “You look so...so...wow.”_

_“Oh, I know. I know!”_

____________

_“So yeah...Gavin’s Jewish!”_

_Aradia found herself crammed in the back seat of a dirty ass car, which was coming apart the further it drove. Sitting next to her was Eric, who was far too close for the both of them, and it was the absolute worse. Her legs were piled over Eric’s lap, while Eric faced the window, which was half-way covered in duct tape._

_The two were dressed in some of their best clothing, Eric with his usual suit and Aradia with some type of red dress, which was strapless and resembled a too large prom dress and black flats, while her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun._

_Sitting in the front seat was Soo-yun, who was giggling loudly. She donned an olive green dress that had somewhat of a hoop skirt thrown in and bright blue Chucks. On her legs, you could clearly see the rest of the tattoos she had, which were mainly of lions, koi fish, and the constant Leo symbol._

_Sitting in the driver’s seat was of course, Gavin, who was lanky and funny smelling. He had olive skin with gray eyes and a face full of freckles, acne, and to top it off, a messy goatee. His hair was an abso lute disaster, which consisted of brown, wild curls that made an afro and defied gravity. His afro was quite large and it was one of the things he bragged about, along with Soo-yun._

_Reaching for a cigarette, he looked back at Eric and Aradia. “You two cool?”_

_Aradia cleared her throat as Eric forced a smile. “We’re fine, Gavin. Oh, um...thank you again for inviting Aradia and I---” He paused to point towards Aradia and then himself “To your cousin’s Bar Mitzvah.”_

_“Oh, dude, like...” Gamzee paused and inhaled his cigarette. He then passed it to Soo-yun, who discretely slipped it out of the window. “Like, it’s no problem at all. Soo-yun was all like, let’s invite her friends or some shit, so I was all sure, whatever, cuz like, its a Mitzvah, who cares, right?”_

_“Right..” Aradia replied, nodding slightly._

_“So anyway, it was a gnarly as fuck thing to invite you two motherfuckers, so why not? Plus Soo-yun just goes on and on about Eric.”_

_“You mean Aradia!” Soo-yun corrected._

_“Yeah, yeah, Aradia or something...yeah, she’s cool. So anyway, am I dropping her off afterwards or...”_

_“Yeah! I mean, that’s okay, right?” Soo-yun questioned, as she looked over her shoulder. Aradia shrugged and crossed her arms, letting out a low groan. Eric faced her, his face showing concern. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing...okay, well, it’s something.” Aradia breathed in. “Your parents...well, when they reacted to the whole pregnancy thing. They looked so...disgusted with me. Like I was some gross bug in their house! They might’ve stomped me if I didn’t leave!”_

_Aradia huffed and grabbed Eric’s hand, clenching it tightly. Eric returned her grip and draped an arm over her shoulder. Once the two finished speaking, everything had gotten quiet._

_The ride was going to be long._

_


	51. things are looking up

__  
__

__This was not what Aradia was expecting. She knew Bar Mitzvahs were supposed to be calm and well-mannered. Instead, the outside of the synagogue was littered with many people, some dark, some pale, and some that looked out of place. As Gavin pulled over onto a nearby curb, Aradia blinked twice and turned to Eric, who shrugged in return.__

 _

_Gavin climbed out of the car and walked around it, opening the door for Soo-yun. Soo-yun stepped out, wiped her dress off, and opened the door for Eric. Stumbling out, Eric rose out of the car and patted his suit off._

_As Aradia filed out of the car, there was a sudden roar of cheers and claps coming from the synagogue. As she slowly looked over, a small crowd was escorting a young boy into the building._

_Gavin shut the door behind her, which caused Aradia to jump slightly._

_“We’re uhhh, here, I guess.” Gavin stated. He then linked arms with Soo-yun and made his way towards the entrance. Once they headed o ff, Soo-yun began to chatter away excitedly while Eric and Aradia stayed behind._

_“Ugh, what am I going to doing after this?” Aradia asked herself. She picked up the sides of her dress and dragged the ends while she walked ahead. Eric caught up with her and took her hand into his. “I think you’ll be fine. We’ll be fine, won’t we?”_

_Aradia stopped and looked Eric in the eye._

_For a moment, everything stood still. In his eyes were hope and reassurance. It was enough to make Aradia tightly embrace him and it was just fine. She still didn’t know if she really loved Eric or believed his stories for that matter. It was all confusing and she felt as if she were running out of time._

_The key to her new apartment would be here soon enough and she’d hide from the world during the rest of her pregnancy. She would try her best to take classes online while juggling a baby and work as well. Life was going to be hard from that point on, especially if E ric left her._

_But something deep inside told her he wouldn’t leave. It was all hard to take in and she needed more time._

_I_ _nstead, she let Eric go and led him away._

____________

_“I’m uh, sorry this had to happen to you.” Tacito stuttered. He sat at the edge of a hospital bed, twiddling his thumbs, and facing the ground. Laying in front of him was Aranea, smiling softly and dressed in nothing but white._

_Tacito chewed his bottom lip as Aranea stirred. She folded her hands over her lap and inhaled._

_“Come closer.” She demanded. Nodding, Tacito wheeled himself to the side of her bed. He slowly lifted his head and met her eyes. Aranea reached over and took his face into her hands. Blinking, Tacito made an attempt to speak._

_“W..what’s going on, miss?”_

_They sat in silence for a moment before she slowly shut her eyes and pulled her hands away. Tacito gulped and pushed a strand of hair over his ear. “M-miss...? Are y ou, um, alright? I can leave if you want...”_

_“No, no...I want you to be here. Something amazing is going to happen,” She sighed and slowly laid back onto the bed. Just by looking at her, you could tell she was in immense pain. Her figure was light and frail and if touched, she may could’ve shattered._

_“Something fantastic...kind of like the type of thing you see in a movie, dear.”_

_“What’s going to happen?”_

_Opening her eyes, Aranea stared at the ceiling._

_“Today is the day I’m passing on. Your grandfather will be on the other side; waiting for me. I can see him already...smiling and laughing with me. We’ll be so happy together, he and I.”_

_Aranea closed her eyes and gripped the bedsheets. Tacito moved closer, examining the woman before him. He could see where Valerie got her eyes, nose, and lips. Aranea almost looked young and healthy again, while laying at peace._

_“Do me a favor, will you? May you...may you ca ll my granddaughter? Please? You know Valerie, obviously. Oh, oh! And her mother. Call Marianne as well. I want them both here.”_

_Tacito hesitated before he dug into his pocket and retrieved his phone._

_“My father as well?”_

_Aranea shook her head. “No. He can find out on his own.”_

_


	52. weddings and bar mitzvahs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is where i messed up. i had accidentally deleted this chapter once, then i re-added it again, so i went back to delete it and i ended up deleting the entire story itself and now...here i am...i have to start all over again. and i really enjoyed everyone's input and thoughts. hopefully you'll still share them with me. <3

 

Valerie stood straight, her hands at her side and a forced smile on her face.

 

It was the day of her best friend’s wedding and his other “best friend” couldn’t make it. Therefore, Valerie was deemed best man. She scanned the room, searching for Yeketerina. She took note of the decoration, which consisted of colorful roses strewn across the walls, transparent drapes hanging over windows, and flowers on pedestals in each corner of the room.

 

It was a beautiful and glorious day for John Egbert and Rose Lalonde.

 

Valerie had known John since their sophomore year of high school. John was awkwardly tall with messy black hair, buck teeth, and strikingly blue eyes. Valerie was drawn to him instantly and she knew they would be the best of pals.

 

The two obviously became best friends and often played pranks on each other, as well as their peers. The two were notorious for their mischievous behavior and we re deemed the typical ‘Dynamic Duo’.

 

Unfortunately, this all came to an end when John met Rose, a short, petite blonde with violet eyes and a knack for wizard smut. Valerie was jealous at first, seeing as though Rose was his girlfriend and apparently girlfriends came first before real friends, whatever that meant.

 

Over time, Valerie and John spent less and less time together. Pranks were canceled, parties were forgotten, and dances were a thing of the past. John’s world revolved around Rose while Valerie was stuck with Yeketerina. Eventually, John and Rose began to speak of marriage and children, things some teenagers could only fantasize about.

 

And before you knew it, John proposed at Rose during Senior Graduation.

 

Valerie would never forget that day. Her heart was broken, friendship shattered, and mascara running from her cheeks to her graduation gown. She could recall Yeketerina placing her hands on her shoulders, telling her everything would be alright.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Finally, after years of moving and planning, John and Rose decided a date for their wedding.

 

Valerie’s smiled soon faded as the priest began to speak. Yeketerina sat in the very back, her fists clenched upon her pocketbook. Turning away, Valerie raised her brows and faced John, who was focused on Rose. Even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew he was truly happy. It made her wonder if she’d be that happy.

 

She had tried to find that happiness with several people, some who were close friends of hers. Sadly, it never worked out, especially between a certain one.  
Valerie rocked back on forth on her heels as John and Rose exchanged their vows.

 

She could feel a tear forming at the corner of her eye and quickly wiped it away. After sniffling a few times, she turned away and at that moment, her eyes met with Yeketerina. Yeketerina mustered up the best smile she could and offered it to Val erie, who nodded in return.

 

Just as priest announced John and Rose man and wife, a phone began to ring loudly. Rose raised a brow and looked over John’s shoulder. “Valerie? Valerie, are you going to answer that?”

 

“...what? What are you talking about?”

 

Rose crossed her arms and raised frowned. “Valerie, are you going to answer that? Common sense should’ve told you that your phone needed to be off before entering a wedd---”

 

“Okay, okay, shut up.” Valerie snapped. Rose’s eyes widened as she shut her mouth. John turned to Valerie and spoke. “Val, come on, just ans---”

 

“I’m doing it! Jesus, why are we making such a big deal out of my phone?!”

 

With that, Valerie reached in her pocket and pulled her phone out. After pressing a button or two, she placed it her ear, all while giving Rose the finger.

 

“What---...what? What, what, grandma...grandma, Arenea, no no...okay, okay I’ll be there, just...okay. Wait for me, please?”

 

Valerie shoved her phone into her blazer and stormed past the newly wed couple. She paused, turned, and slapped Rose in the back of the head. Rose yelped and dropped her bouquet as Valerie absconded.

 

___________

 

Aradia had to admit, the Bar Mitzvah was somewhat interesting. Even though Gavin wasn’t fully Jewish, he had taken the time before the ceremony to help his younger cousin remember the words of the Torah.

 

When it began, Gavin kept whispering to Soo-yun, hoping his cousin wouldn’t mess up. He was told frequently by other attendees to quiet down, but he refused. Gavin was just as nervous as his cousin and had to leave the room towards the end.

 

Aradia and Eric were seated in the back, watching the event before them. If Aradia could recall, the only religious function she had ever attended was Holi, where her parents pulled her out of school for a week, drag on her on a plane to India, and they’d c elebrate the festival of colors.  
Once the ceremony was over, everyone stood and clapped for the boy up front. After a few moments that were spent congratulating and praising the young boy, they all moved into another room, which basically sent Aradia into a state of shock while Eric watched her with concern. Apparently the kid had asked for a murderous, clown themed party, which sent Eric to a completely different level of uncomfortable. Throughout the party, Eric and Aradia sat at a small table with Gavin and Soo-yun, talking amongst themselves.

 

The party was ICP themed (whatever that meant) and they had to deal with it. Random people with painted faces would pass their table, waving or nodding in their direction. Gavin explained the whole deal with ICP and Juggalos and the kid’s obsession with shitty rap music. Afterwards, Eric and Gavin left the table for food and drinks.

 

Turning to Soo-yun, Aradia spoke over the loud, terrible rap.

 

“How long have you and Gavin been together?”

 

“Gavin and I? Oh, maybe about...three years? Yeah, it’s been a good, long three years! Our anniversary is coming up soon! You know, Aradia, I just really, really love Gavin! He’s the best boyfriend I could ask for and even though he’s a pothead, I---”

 

“Hold on.”

 

Aradia rummaged through her pocketbook and grabbed her phone. The moment she answered the phone, nothing but screams filled her ears. “Ow, ow, ow...mom, calm down, please...” She whined, holding the phone tightly.

 

Soo-yun leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs.

 

“Mom...mom, what do you mean, where am I? I told you I was going out tonight. No, not with Castor. He and I aren’t speaking, remember? Yeah...yeah..yeah mom, no. I’m at a Bar Mitzvah....no, Eric isn’t Jewish! What do you mean he better not be Jewish? You’re ignorant!”

“Oh, hey, Aradia? I just remembered something...weren’t you gonna---”

 

“Not now, Soo-yun, wait...” Aradia groaned as she continued listen to her mother ramble.

 

“Yes, I’ll get some milk on the way back. Okay, and salt too. Mom...mom, it’s so loud here, can you speak more clearly? I don’t know when I’m coming home...why wouldn’t I put the milk in the---”

 

“Aradia, weren’t you gonna tell your parents you’re like, pregnant?” Soo-yun blurted.

 

“Soo-yun, no!”  
There was a brief silence on the phone before Aradia heard a sudden click.

 

“Soo-yun!”

 

“What?! I was just asking! I didn’t mean to!”

 

“Soo-yun, seriously, why would being at a Bar Mitzvah all of a sudden remind you that I’m pregnant?! Do you know what you’ve done?”

 

“Um...no, not really...sorry?”

 

Aradia shook her head and snatched her pocketbook. She exited the dark room and made her way out of the synagogue.

 

It was freezing outside and Aradia had no idea where she was. It was pitch black outside and in front of her was nothing but parked cars and shady figures walking the street. Aradia ran down the steps as she held the sides of her dress.

 

She hoped that her mother hadn’t heard a word Soo-yun had said. She prayed and prayed that someway, the call was disconnected and that her mother would forget their conversation. At that moment, she hated Soo-yun more than anything.

 

How does a Bar Mitzvah remind someone of something like that? It was weird.

 

Aradia turned a corner and headed down the street.


	53. cancerous

It was about 3 am when Aradia arrived home. In her hand, she carried her shoes, along with her pocketbook. She made her way up the steps and unlocked the front door. Slowly, she pushed the door open and looked to her right, then her left. She shut the door and proceeded to tiptoe towards the stairs. Before she could get any further, the lights flickered on.

“And where were you?” 

Aradia dropped her shoes and pocketbook and looked over her shoulder. Sitting in a chair across from her was her mother, her hair pulled into a ponytail and her body wrapped in a thick, pink robe. 

“Hey, mom...” Aradia gulped.

“Again, where were you? Do you know what time it is? It’s so _late!_ ” 

Aradia flinched as her mother approached her with clenched fists. Taking a step back, Aradia backed against the wall, a look of concern on her face. “Mom, are you alright?”

“What do you mean, am I alright?! You were out for hours! You’ve never done this before, Aradia...is it that Eric boy? It is, isn’t it?”

“Mom, seriously, what’s the matter?! I’m sorry I stayed out late, I didn’t mean to, jeez...just relax, okay?”

Her mother quickly shut her mouth and gripped the edges of her robe. “...is it...is it true?” 

Aradia’s eyes widened at the question. “I-is what true?”

“Aradia, don’t lie to me. Now, is it true?”

“Is _what_ true?”

The two stood for a moment, their eyes locked on each other for the longest time. Aradia slumped onto a step and covered her face, groaning. Her mother rushed towards her and stood over her, a disappointed look on her face.

“Aradia, really?”

“...I’m sorry. I’m sorry...”

Sighing, her mother placed a hand on Aradia’s shoulder.

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“...y-you’re not mad?”

“We’ll talk later.”

Sighing, Aradia stood, collected her things, and made her way up the stairs. As she did so, her mother followed her.

“This would explain why you’re getting so fat.”

“Mom, really?”

_____________

“Valerie...Valerie, please...she’ll be alright. I can feel it.” 

Valerie groaned and threw herself into a black, leather chair. She and Yeketerina found themselves in the waiting room of a hospital, at three am. Yeketerina took a seat next to Valerie and folded her legs. Around them, nurses were navigating, doctors were conversing calmly, and phones rang left and right.

Valerie grabbed the sides of her head and stared at the ground. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Yeketerina sighed. “Valerie, calm down...stressing yourself will make things much worse.”

“Yek, Yek...how can I not worry?! She’s my grandma, just...fuck...” 

Valerie placed her hands together and lowered her head. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she shut her eyes. Yeketerina sat back in her chair, her arms folded over her chest. Sitting across from the two was Marianne, her legs crossed properly, and next to her, an older male sat, donning a perfectly fitted white suit with a green tie and leather shoes. His eyes were a bright green and his thinning white hair was flattened and slicked back. 

Every now and then, Valerie would meet his eyes and flinch slightly. Yeketerina gripped her hand and played with the ends of her scarf. “Valerie..” She began. Before she could finish, a nurse entered the area.

“Um...Serket?” She questioned, looking back and forth to Marianne and Valerie. Valerie stood and approached the nurse. “I’m the caretaker here. How is she?”

“How old are you again, miss---”

“That doesn’t matter! How is she?”

The nurse nodded for a moment and looked to the clipboard in her hand. “Well, do you mind walking with me? If for a moment.”

Valerie hesitated, but shortly followed after the nurse.  
“Now then, um...Valerie, is it?”

“Yeah.”

The nurse stopped behind a corner and placed the clipboard to her chest. She let out a long sigh. “I’m terribly sorry, but...were you aware of your grandmothers condition?”

“Yeah. She’s always sick and stuff. I mean, it got worse too. When my mom moved her into a nursing home.”

“I see...well, Valerie. Your grandmother has had cancer for about...eight years.”

Valerie’s eyes widened as she stumbled back. “W-what? No, she doesn’t. She’s fine! Sh--she’s just dying from old age or something...yeah...”

“No, listen please. It’s worsening each and every day. The fact that she’s kept it a secret from her family for so long is puzzling.”

Valerie shook her head and bit down on her lip. The nurse studied Valerie for a moment before she continued to speak. “Now, the nurses and doctors at the nursing home were alerted, but she denied immediate hospitalization. Miss Serket, she can’t fight any longer.”

Rubbing the side of her arm, Valerie sniffled. “...did my mother know?”

“She knew. And for some reason, I don’t see why she didn’t bring her to us. But we’re doing everything we can for your grandmother. Now, we are hiring investigators due to the fact your mother didn’t treat your grandmother immediately. I have a card for you.”

With that, the nurse placed a teal business card in Valerie’s palm. She then left and made her way towards Marianne.

Valerie flipped the card over and stared.

**PYROPE LAW FIRM.**

Underneath the text were a few numbers and an email. 

Valerie stuffed the card in her shirt and reclaimed her seat next to Yeketerina. 

“Well?”

“She has cancer.”

“Oh...oh, Valerie, I’m so sorry...I---”

“Shut up, Yek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't posted in a week haha. i actually decided to take a break for a while and post chapters whenever i get the chance..sorry. plus i have finals and school is over in four days, so yeah. uwu;;;


	54. 19 and pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive...and well asdfkjhkjs!! where have i been aaah....i didn't want to let you guys down, if you even still care for this story. i just had to finish this! sooo here i am haha!

“I feel as if...someone is mad at me..” Aradia mumbled to herself. She turned to her window, which was cracked open. The sun was peeking in, dropping its’ warm rays over Aradia’s body. Pushing herself out of bed, she groaned and placed a hand on her stomach.

“Good morning.” She whispered. 

She stood and headed towards her small bathroom, her hand still in place. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she let out a small groan. 

“Ugh, God...what do I even do with myself?” Before she could answer herself, she stopped mid-sentence. The sweet smell of chai tea filled her bathroom, along with the scent of fried eggs and roasting meat. It was probably turkey bacon or sausage. Aradia decided not to dwell too much on food.

Her mind was a mess at the moment. Nothing really looked good so far. The morning was probably going to be crap, as well as the rest of the day. How would you begin the day if your parents were probably going to disown you or just bitch you out for the rest of your life. 

“May the games begin.”


	55. she's ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry for the lameness of these chapters ;___; i actually have to go back and reread my own fic to figure out what’s going on. aaah i missed you all!! especiallyyounexev. e u e <3 also i'm coming out with a short collection of stories titled 'class prompts' where i use homestuck characters as writing prompts for class???? they're actually dramatic and sad and depressing but i get A's?????? also lame names are lame for aradia's parents?????

An awkward silence hung in the air. No one spoke at the breakfast table. Aradia’s mother ate her food slowly, often looking over at her husband. He never returned her looks. Instead, he ate somewhat fast and would ask for the smallest things to be passed to him (“Salt, please.” “No, I want the bread.”). Aradia herself picked at her food, afraid to say anything at all. Every now and then, she would look at her mother and smile briefly. 

“So...” Aradia began as a sense of nervousness struck her. What would she say? What could she say? She was pretty sure her parents had spoken about her already, which made her sweat a little. Now she knew how Eric felt in just about any situation. 

“Um...dad? How are you this morn---”

“Fine.”

Shutting her mouth, Aradia quickly looked back to her plate. She then lowered her fork and faced her father yet again. “Dad, I’m sorry. I’m sure mom told you and...yeah. I mean, I’m sorry for not telling you guys about it? Well, mom knows, but come on, it was kind of noticeable? I thought you knew and I just didn’t want to talk about it!” 

Her father paused his chewing for a moment to look towards Aradia, who gulped in response. His wife, Krishna, looked back and forth between the two. “Does anyone want seconds? I have some more cooking in the ove---”

“Krishna, shush.” He demanded. Nodding, Krishna wiped her mouth and stood, leaving the table. She stood off to the side, her arms folded across her chest and eyes to the ground. Aradia rolled her eyes. “Dad, please? Are you really upset? I mean, it’s a baby! And you two have always wanted to grandchildren, so you should be happy for me!”

Aradia paused. She had to think for a moment. Yes, they did want grandkids. What parents wouldn’t want that? She felt she was old enough to handle a child, especially since Eric decided not to bail on her. Shrugging, she rubbed the back of her neck. “Dad, I’m sorry...I---”

“You don’t have the right to call me that. I don’t know if I have a daughter anymore!”

“Aditya.” Krishna warned. “You don’t say that to her. Don’t scold her like that. You’re going about it the wrong way and--”

“Be quiet, Krishna!” Aditya snapped, his attention returning to Aradia. Shocked, Aradia looked to her mother, who was staring intently at her husband. “Don’t talk to her like that! Are you _seriously_ upset over this? I’m sorry I’m pregnant at 19! I’m sorry I’m dating outside of my race--”

“Aradia, you know that’s not what it’s about!”

Aradia pushed herself away from the table and jumped to her feet, her fist clenched. “No, dad, no! All you do is complain and nag at me for really small stuff! And sometimes it’s not even that! You say don’t date outside of our race, no wait, go ahead and marry some rich white guy! No, don’t wear this! Nevermind, go ahead. You’re going to that college? Fine, go!”

Aradia inhaled deeply. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. At this point, she was highly upset, as well as annoyed. “That’s what you sound like, dad! You can’t make decisions to save your own life! I’m so...so tired of you! I feel like a little kid and I hate it! So what if I’m pregnant? It’s no big deal! I’ll be fine and Eric says we’ll all be fine! I don’t see why--”

Aditya rose to his feet and directed his index finger towards Aradia. “You don’t speak to me in that tone of voice in my own house! Now, you are going to sit down and learn a woman’s place! I don’t want to hear another word from you---”

“That is completely ignorant and _sexist!_ ”

A tremendous silence fell across the room. Krishna quickly faced Aradia, her eyes wide. “You do _not_ speak to your father in that to--”

“Ugh, stop talking! The two of you are just asinine and old! I knew I should’ve let home last year! You two MUST make a big thing out of every little thing that happens to me! I am not a child! I am an adul--”

Before Aradia could get another word out, her father marched across the room and stood over his daughter, looking her in the eye. Aradia silenced herself, a look of fear falling over her face.

Krishna took a few steps towards the two, grinning nervously. “Now, we all need to just calm down and...regroup. Yes, that’s what we all need. We can eat breakfast later.”

“Krishna, please.” Aditya seethed. 

“Dad, don’t talk to mom like that.”

Seconds later, Aradia found herself on the floor of the kitchen, holding her right cheek. A bit of blood trickled down from her nose and onto her shirt. She stared at the floor, her face left with no expression. Krishna stood silent, her eyes elsewhere.

Seconds seemed to be hours before Aradia pushed herself up. She wiped the blood on the side of her leg and bit down on her bottom lip. Aditya covered his face, the guilt apparent to those in the room. “Aradia, I...I did not mean to. I’m overwhelmed and---”

“Don’t even say anything. I’m done.” With that, Aradia took off running from the kitchen and towards the stairs. 

Once upstairs, Aradia ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She reached for the wall and flipped the switch, the dim lights glistered slightly. Squinting at her reflection in the mirror, she leaned in and placed a hand on her cheek, which was a light purple. She gnawed on her lip and rubbed her face.

A few moments were spent examining herself until she had the nerve to open the door and make her way to the attic. As she entered the small area, she locked the door and searched around the room. 

Aradia grabbed the sides of her head, groaning. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed. A major debate went through her head. Should she call Eric and beg for a place to stay (knowing him, he may say 'Yes') or take all of her stuff and run? She could move out (finally) and do things on her own. But where would she get the support? She was conflicted and dropped to her knees. She held her stomach and shut her eyes. 

Everything felt so wrong. Being an adult is hard.


End file.
